


KISS Short Story Kollection

by 1JettaPug



Series: KISS Kollections [1]
Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (Dark Horse Comics), KISS (Dynamite Entertainment Comics), KISS (IDW Comics), KISS (Marvel Comics), KISS (US Band), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s, Aftercare, Anal Beads, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Belly Rubs, Belts, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Blankets, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Character Death, Cocaine, Collars, Comfort, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feeding, Fiction, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Heartache, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Just Add Kittens, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nail Polish, Nerdiness, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Painting, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Promises, Random & Short, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sharing, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Spooning, Strangulation, Suits, Surprises, Sweet/Hot, Talking, Team, Team as Family, Teasing, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 53,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: A KISS Kollection of some of my writings of the members of KISS. Expect every member, little Easter eggs, and everything from the comics to the movies to appear within. Chapters will range from fluff pieces to smutty shorts (and the actual length of each chapter may vary).





	1. Gene/Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note at the beginning for y'all: For this story collection, feel free to interpret the characters however you wish i.e. implied real life or total fiction. I only add that here since some of the pieces that I may write may end up being a lot more realistic pieces than others. It'll mostly be up to your own interpretation, though.
> 
> Also, as in any of my drabble collections, anything goes for me. That basically means any ship/slash, kink or tag I wish to add I will put in here. I will put triggers warnings for some of the more serious things, but if you see something you personally do not like or enjoy, then just go ahead and overlook it. Everything will be tagged and written either in the chapter title or in the notes/summary at the beginning. So just make sure you read what each chapter holds and make sure you're okay with its contents.
> 
> Thanks~!

Paul couldn’t move.

Well, yeah, actually, he was still very much capable of physical movement, but it was just that it came at a steep price. Even the slightest bit of movement of his body resulted in a sudden burst of explosive pain in his knees. He had about bitten a hole through his cheek with every time he tried to bite back his curses. He hated hurting his knees... He should have remembered to put his damn kneepads on before the concert, but there wasn’t enough time to find them. It didn’t help that half of his dressing room was missing, and he had to go over to the other’s room and borrow his bandmate’s stuff.

And that was what he got for convincing his manager to throw a show together in less than a week.

Gene, Eric and Tommy weren’t exactly the most overly sympathetic guys to his misery, too.

Don’t get him wrong, Paul loved his bandmates dearly- really, he did; they’re like his second family, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world- but as fun and supportive as they were, they still couldn’t help themselves by getting a few pokes in at Paul for forgetting his things.

Then, from the hallway outside of his room, he started to overhear the sound of hushed, furious whispers in what sounded like a one-sided argument between Gene, Eric and Tommy. 

From what he could gather, it sounded like Gene was telling the two younger members to scram, saying that Paul needed his rest and didn’t need to deal with any of their bullshit right now.

Of course, those rules didn’t apply themselves to the _great Gene Simmons_ himself, as he barged right in the moment Tommy and Eric left.

“ _Paul_ ,” came his deep voice, speaking with the same ‘Gene’ couth he always carried with him. “Hey, Paul. C’mon, wake up.”

Tiredly, Paul gave him a little grunt to indicate to him that yes, he was still alive, but his eyes remained shut. Gene laid a rough hand on his face, stroking his cheek gently, and, seriously, if it was literally anyone else who was talking to him right now, he would have flipped them off, turned over and ignored them completely.

But he instead complied, opening his eyes to the sight of his longtime partner, standing over him with a small smile.

“ _Don't_ move me right now, Gene,” he whispered, wincing when even the movement of his jaw sent out an echo of pain from his knees. "Try to move me, and I'll die... or kill you... Whichever happens first..."

“I know, I know,” he said, removing his hand. “I need to stay with you to keep an eye on you; Turns out, the docs say you have a concussion, too. Probably came from when you fell back off your knees and banged your head back on the stage.”

Paul groaned, but that made everything hurt again, making him groan again, and just-

“ _Damn_ ,” he managed, then drew his eyes shut once more.

“Anything you need?” he asked quietly, probably controlling his volume for his partner’s sake. “Water? Food? Another ice pack or two?” All Gene could hear come from him in response was a noise that somewhat sounded like a “No,”.

Thank God, for Paul's sake, that for all their years together, their communication with each other was amazing. Their years together amounted to the two of them being able to have silent conversations via facial/body expressions without anyone ever realizing they were talking to one another.

Gene read his body language, perfectly, and understood. He nodded to him, offering him a soft smile. “Alright, you can go back to your little nap, then. I’m staying with you,” he told him. “Not going to leave you to die in your sleep or anything like that. God, can you even start to imagine just how much money we'd lose on this tour if that happened?” he shook his head.

The corners of Paul's lips turned up as he bit back a laugh. As usual, Gene had his priorities in order; first Paul, then money.

*******

He must have fallen asleep. His eyes glanced down to his watch and noticed that four hours had just flown by. Ah, but what had him surprised was just how tangled up in Gene’s arms and legs he was. The fact that Gene was cuddling up to him threw him for a loop, since Paul recalled how Gene first acted about doing such a “mushy idea”. Paul knew better, though, and he knew that he absolutely loved it just as much as he did. 

Tonight, however, they both ended up in a mutual mess with Paul unconsciously trying to latch onto him, and Gene doing little to nothing to stop him. Still, Paul enjoyed the moment for what it was, his knees feeling a bit better from earlier but still nowhere near normal. The comforting sound of Gene’s breathing beginning to lull him back to sleep.

It almost did, too. But his bladder felt otherwise.

Carefully, he began to pull away from Gene, watching him for some sort of reaction. When he remained asleep, he took a deep breath, steeling himself to sit up. Even more carefully, he turned his legs to the side of the bed and placed his feet down on the floor. He winced as he tried to push up into a standing position while holding onto the coffee-table to steady himself.

He didn’t even manage to get to his feet before Gene pulled him back down onto his ass. “Why are you up?” he asked him, sleepily.

Paul pursed his lips and turned to face him.

“You should still be resting,” he continued, pulling off his sunglasses to rub at his eyes. “You need to rest.”

“I need to use the bathroom some time, Gene.”

He blinked, then drug his hand down his face. “Okay, hold on.” He told him as he got up from the couch.

“Gene, I need to go to the bathroom,” Paul sighed. “Do not just grab me a cup-”

“Hold still,” Paul blinked, and before he knew it, he was being carried towards the bathroom. He looked up at Gene in surprise.

“You can _still_ pick me up?” he asked him.

“Hehh, it isn’t as easy as it looks,” he said with a sigh. “Maybe I’m not the only one who needs to lay off the cookies.”

Paul pressed his lips together at the comment and lightly smacked him on the chest. “You fiend,”

“Eh, I try,” He shrugged. “But, hey, don’t get used to this. I can’t carry your ass for the whole tour.”

“Well, can I at least count on you to watch it?”

“You sure as hell can,”

Sure, his head still hurt like a bitch, but as he curled into Gene with a soft smile on his face, he found his pain magically lifting itself from his body. He wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him close to him. He sighed, resting his head against his chest.

“You gonna charge me for the mileage?” Paul murmured, softly as he relaxed his entire body, closing his eyes.

Although he can’t see his whole face, Paul just knew that Gene was rolling his eyes and fighting back a smirk.

“Maaaaybee,”


	2. Peter/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Criss/Original Female Character
> 
> Chapter warning- NSFW and Daddy kink.

The two of them were cuddled up in bed, kissing slowly, content to take their time just feeling each other. Peter gently pulled his girl- Kat- on top of him, sighing happily as his girlfriend kissed down his neck, sucking what was sure to be quite a sizeable love bite into his skin as he slipped his hand up her thigh. As his hands began to slide up her thigh higher and higher, and she was hardly aware of what sort of moans and groans were beginning to come out of her mouth. 

Kat absorbed it all, Peter’s hands, his warmth below her and the weight of his hands keeping her grounded in reality, and _Peter, oh Peter, just like that, Papa, that’s so good…!_

It all stopped rather abruptly, Kat opened her eyes and looked down to find Peter staring at her, clearly surprised.

“Kitten, did you just, erm…” he mumbled, softly. “Did you just call me…?”

It took her a second to get what he was trying to say to her, but when she did the embarrassment ran her over like the New York metro. “O- oh, _god_! I said that out loud, didn’t I?! Oh, god!”

She pushed herself away from Peter before the he could say anything, turning away and curling up as she tried to hide her bright red face behind her hair. She couldn’t bare to look at him, she was just so mortified.

Right now, she really wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. That would be nice.

“Hey, hey,” Peter called out to her, trying to maneuver over the bed’s comforter. “Kat, it’s okay! It’s fine, sugar!” he told her gently.

“No, it’s not,” she told him, her voice muffled against her hands. “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

“It’s fine,” he said, softly. He began to pet his girl’s back comfortingly and gently bump his head against her own. “Don’t be sorry, Kat. It just… It just took me be surprise, that’s all. C’mon, sugar.”

Slowly, he turned them both around to lie on their backs. She was still looking anywhere but at her boyfriend, but her eyes watched as his hand reached over to turn the bedside lamp on.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Really, Kat, I don’t mind at all… In fact, that's actually kind of doin' it for me." Kat lifted her head and looked at Peter incredulously, opening her mouth to say something when he cut her off by gently bumping his head into her shoulder, his voice coming out as a purr. "Say, won’t you _say it again, sugar_?"

She licked her lips and looked at Peter with half-lidded eyes, asking, “ _Papa?_ You… You like that?”

Kat finally looked at him in full, noticing that he was a bit pink around his ears after she spoke. Oh, oh he was actually into this? The very realization had her stomach becoming all fluttery on the inside. 

Peter rested a hand on her cheek, whispering, “As long as you want to say it, sugar.”

“…Calling you Papa sometimes would make me happy. That would make me really happy…” Kat admitted in a small voice, stroking his cheek and brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. “ _Papa~_ ”

No sooner from when it left her lips, Peter let loose a groan and shuddered against the bed. He started sliding his hands up her sides and over her front, leaning in to drag his tongue up the side of Kat’s neck. “Yeah, sugar.” He muttered, rocking his hips into her and set his teeth into her skin, just hard enough that she gasped out at the pleasure and pain, " _Papa likes_.”

There's a soft whine, and she turned, then moved her hands to grip his waist drops. She said it again, “Papa, please~” and the sound Peter let out rumbled against her skin as he presses his mouth against the side of her throat, sucking a dark mark into the skin.

"Please what, kitten?" He began trailing up her neck, sucking her earlobe into his mouth briefly, then he was running his tongue over the shell of her ear, his voice rough and hot when he spoke. "Gotta tell Papa what you want, or you won't get it, sugar."

Kat groaned and resisted the urge to throw her arm over her face, instead curling her fingers around Peter's wrist and looked him straight in the eyes. "Fuck me, Papa. Please. _Pretty please~_ "

“ _Fuck_ , kitten," Peter hissed in an appreciative breath, then leaned in to kiss her fervently, pressing his tongue between his girl’s lips to taste anything he could reach. He pulled back after a few moments, both of their breaths coming just a little more harshly. Kat whimpered faintly at the loss of contact. "You're killin' me.”

Peter changed his stance, moving his hand down so it was making its way down to Kat’s waist and gripping her solidly. "But, hey, since you asked so nicely..." He smiled down at her, pulling back his hips and thrusting into her, starting up a new rhythm. Kat let out a long, appreciative moan, her fingers still curled around his wrist while her other hand grasped at the bedsheets around them.

"Oh, _sugar_ ," He thrusted eagerly, a near elated echo nearly erupting from his girl splayed out on the bed beneath him, "You sure know how to love me right!" 

Kat nodded, her head dropping back down to the bed with a soft thump. "Oooh, yes, Papa! Yes, Papa~!" she groaned under her breath as his thrusts began coming just a little quicker, an open mouthed moan pushing past her lips in response.

No longer was Kat regretting her little slip of the tongue, especially when she was in such a satisfying state, panting and shaking beneath him. Her ankles were practically digging into his ass, and she could feel her orgasm steadily creeping up on her. "Pe-eter," Her hand came up to wrap carefully around Peter's other wrist, while the other hand slid up to his forearm. "Papa, p- please, I- I'm- I-"

Peter kept thrusting into her, but he caught her mewls of overwhelmed pleasure. His right hand sliding down to grip Kat’s thigh tightly. "You wanna come, kitten? That it?" Kat nodded fervently, releasing her hold on him, hands clutching uselessly at the sheets. "Words, sugar. C’mon," His thrusts slowed but stay deep, deep, deep, so deep- Kat felt so breathless. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Papa~ Papa, please, I wanna- I _want to come, please! C’mon big Papa~! Give it to me~!_ "

There was another groan, and Peter's thrusting sped up again. "Come on then, kitten. Come for _Papa_ ~" She could hardly believe those words were enough to send her over the edge, but she was not going to dare doubt the undeniable rush that her body felt.

Kat came swearing and screaming a mixture of Peter's name and his new favorite moniker, back bowing up off the bed in a graceful arch and her vision becoming spotty with a few white dots. She barely heard the purrs of _'Oh, kitten~ What a good girl~,'_ coming from her man.

Peter wasn't that far behind her, burying his face against her neck and making an utterly wounded, animalistic noise as his hips stilled against her and he came, praising her.

The two of them stayed like that for a bit, panting against one another until Peter's softening cock slipped out of her, a small sound exiting Kat at the loss. Peter purred contently and quietly but lifted his head to meet Kat's gaze with lazy eyes, leaning forward until their lips were pressed together in a calming kiss. Kat let her eyes slip closed as she returned it, feeling rather good that their sex life had just gotten one hell of an upgrade. All it took was a little slip of the tongue, too.


	3. Gene/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Carr/Gene Simmons
> 
> This one takes place more in the comics, even though Eric C. never appeared in any of the comics. *sigh* Imagine if he did, though...
> 
> Chapter Warnings- Implied Sex, Implied Blow Jobs

“How do you fight in such delicate armor, my little Fox?”

It was spoken with such gentleness that there was no way to interpret it as an insult. The soft brush of thick fingers against the lines of his hips were quite the testimony to this.

And yet, Eric did not even consider the possibility to be offended, especially since he knew who was talking to him.

“The leather's much thicker than you give it credit for, Gene.” he answered, turning his head to smile back at him. “Besides, what do I need thick metal armor for when I have you to stand in front of me? Your larger frame is better for takin' those heavy hits."

To that, the Demon threw his head back and let loose a maniacal laughter.

“I'll choose not to take the mention of my frame as an insult, little Fox. Still, what'll you do if I'm not there to take those heavy hits?” he asked him, his fingers curling around the edges of his hips and sliding down the pants and against the heat of his skin.

“I trust you'll always be there to cover me,” Eric spoke softly, “As long as it is in your power.” He paused, and became uncertain for a moment, but then said, “If you are not there... Then I hope it's cause you're fighting the likes of Godzilla."

The Demon's eyes darkened as his little Fox avoided the question, but he did not push it. Instead, he chose to carry along with his playful banter.

"Now there's one hell of a fire fight," he chuckled, pulling Eric closer and closer to him. Eric spun around until their chests met, and he turned his gaze upward to meet the intense eyes of the Demon.

“Love you,” he smiled. He basically had to jump, but he did manage to plant a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. "And don't worry about me, Gene. I can handle myself,"

The Demon didn’t answer him but carried a deep rumble in his chest. He averted his eyes for a moment, as if to ponder something else, then came to a decision. He smiled, then let go of the Fox's waist, and knelt down to plant a kiss to the skin right above his right hip. He felt the heat of his Fox's skin begin to increase under his lips, felt a quickening beat of a heart, and heard a barely audible gasp as the next kiss was placed on his abdomen. The Demon sank on the floor, sitting on his haunches now; normally he towered over the short frame of the Fox, but now he had to throw back his head to see Eric's face. All Gene had to see was the happy, pleased expression painted on his face. That was more than enough for him to let his lips brush against the curve of his hip, slide down, slide his leather pants down, and travel to the inside of his thigh.

“ _Lovely~_ ” he rumbled, deeply, pressing his cheek against that smooth thigh and loving how it warmed up under his sensual touch. “So lovely and so cute. You're just the cutest little Fox, Eric. So cute and tiny~ You need the big, bad Demon to protect you, yeah?”

“ _Gene_... You're such a huge dork,” Eric grinned, putting his hand on top of his head, but his voice broke up in the most peculiar way, and was it a blush behind the makeup on his face? Oh, yes. Yes, it was.

“I never speak things I don’t believe.” Another kiss, this time to his growing member right below his briefs, and Eric's fingers twitched ever so slightly on Gene's head. The Demon took it a step further by flicking out his legendarily long tongue over the bulge. “Why don’t you let me prove it, little Fox?”

Eric drew in a quick breath, and with a quiet moan he allowed him to move his briefs down. The Demon smirked; it was time for some… _particular persuasion_.

And he was really, really good at persuasion.


	4. Gene/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene Simmons/Female Reader
> 
> Chapter Warnings- slight strangulation, whipping, oral, rough sex

Snarling, and face to face, you still weren’t ready to admit that you had been bested, and it was your own personal Demon's duty to grind that sinking realization into your thick skull, and make it stick!

He owned you. The coil of his leather whip was wound around your neck, a formidable deterrent for disobedience. You had become quite acquainted with the pleasuring brutality of his whip during your nights together, it only took one lash across your back to bring that hot flush of pleasure over your body. Total waves of excess energy pumped through your system with each hit, and you gave a wicked groan as the next one struck your lower back.

Above you, standing like the lord and god he knew he was, the Demon was smirking, the rush of power making him essentially drunk. Proudly, he paced back and forth, his eyes roaming over your enraptured form. Your head was tilted all the way back, strained by the tight clutch of the whip which had basically transformed into a collar at that point. It wasn’t practical, but it served a very clear purpose. It made you obey.

“I command you to kneel,” he growled, deeply.

Your lip curled, but you complied, unsteadily getting down to the floor, feeling the sheets of silk move around your legs. The Demon reached out, hooked his thumb over your bottom lip and dragged your head closer to his aroused member. It was thick, bobbing alongside your head and pulsing beads of fluid down onto your shoulder. He then lifted his foot and balanced it on your shoulder, his entire lower region becoming completely exposed to you, capable of arousing quite the inspiration. He watched your expression grow hungry at the feast he had set before you.

“Enjoying this, sweetheart?” he asked you, sticking out his long tongue and swiping it across his lips.

You couldn't find your voice to answer him, instead your hands gripped at the widest curve of his thighs and jerked him closer, smothering your face between his legs.

“Oh so needy~ So filthy, baby,” he twitched as your mouth came over and enveloped his exposed member, your tongue wildly dancing around it. The Demon let loose a low growl of approval as he titled his head back and allowed you to work down there for a while until your tirelessly working jaw started to ache and your master felt you start to become sloppy. He purred some encouragement, though, but your performance deteriorated entirely. Which left him with but one option for you.

Instantly, the coils of the whip began to crush your throat, and your eyes bulged as the pressure increased. When he finally saw fit to loosen his hold, you breathed in heavily and panted hotly against his thighs. The sheer look on your face forced a warm shiver down his back with satisfaction, and your eyes were lustful with a residual head rush, drugged up on the excess buzz left lingering around your neck.

“Lie back,” he kicked off your shoulder, and his attachment to the whip around his arm and hand pulled him forward when you fell back, rolling onto your back as if you had no strength to keep yourself from doing otherwise. All you wanted to do was follow every single word he spoke. You were quite happy to follow his every command. He landed with his knees forcing the silk sheets below to ride up alongside your body, and his ready member caught the rim of your entrance as he sunk down. He felt you tense beneath him, as you always did whenever the Demon towered above you like the god he was, and you watched as his sharp fangs dug into his blackened lips. With smug intentions, he leaned forward, twisting his hips, nudging and teasing you, and hissed in your ear.

“C'mon~ Tell me, just tell me~ You want some, yeah, baby?”

You tried clenching around him, hard and eager. He could feel you shake below him.

“Beg me~”

You tried to hold some sort of resolve, but then the Demon lifted his hips slowly, and let the blunt tip of his thick member slide across the groove of your entrance. He sunk down, slowly, reveling at the tense spread of its lips.

“Come on~ Baby, all you have to do is beg,” he hummed, tickling your jaw with the tip of his lengthy tongue. Your hands fixed round his hips, pulling on them forcefully, the head of his shaft splitting you a little wider, sinking softly deeper.

“No,” The Demon pulled away and watched outrage flare across your expression. He let go of the whip, letting it slacken, and took hold of your hands pinning them above your head. His control over you easily overpowered you when he wanted it to, but he sought the words of your conviction. He sought your decree that all you ever wanted was him, all you ever needed and would always need would be him.

“You want me~” His voice was deep with reverb, and he lifted his hips and dropped them, your entryway sucking in a little more of him each time, but never giving you the full satisfaction of him burying his girth into you. The Demon only allowed you a little taste, enough to have you shifting and groaning in anticipation of more and wouldn’t show any mercy until he got just what he wanted from you.

Your lips curled, your body arching gracefully and pushing against his. Roughly, the Demon pushed back, shoving you down.

“C'mon~ I know I'm driving you wild~” His black lips drew up like he was a pouting child. Slowly, he started to lift away, the lips of your vagina pinching the head of his shaft as he rose up so, so slowly.

“No! Please! Please, oh please!” you quickly spoke, fearing him moving any further away from you and leaving you as you were for the rest of the night. “Stay… Please, Demon~”

A toothy, smug smile spread across his lips. Oh... Oh you wanted it, and you would stroke his ego and so much more if that's what it took.


	5. Gene/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley
> 
> Chapter warning- Rough sex, bruises, no lube (kiddos, please be smart use lube in real life cause not using it only works in fanfiction).

Gene chuckled deeply as he grabbed Paul in a choke hold, holding the lead singer against his bare chest. “Did anyone ask today? About all the bruises along your arms, the scratches, the hickies on your neck?” He growled into his ear, and Paul moaned softly. 

"Ahh, Gene,"

“Did anyone ask why you were so late to the studio this morning? Why your face was still hot and your hair a total mess?”

“Gene... Gene, please,” Paul whispered, clawing faintly at his arm. Gene let him go, only to push him forward onto the floor. 

“Hands and knees, now. Ass up, clothes off… Yeah, yeah, just like that.”

The bassist bit his lower lip as Paul began to present himself, throwing off his shirt and pants, spreading his long legs, tilting his hips to show as much as himself as he could. Gene smirked, “Did you think about me all day? Did you touch the bruises I left on your body?”

“Yeah... Yes, I did,” Paul spoke softly, rolling his hips back, trying to encourage and entice. “Gene, please, please.”

“Ahh, you need more for your collection, don't you?” Gene knelt behind his partner, one hand tugging down his leather pants while the other rested on Paul's hip. “C'mon, tell me you want it. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” The head of his shaft nudged against the opening, and Paul almost gasped aloud. It seemed as if they were going without lube again.

“I want you to fuck me- I want you to hold me down and use me. I want you to cum in me over and over and deny my climax until I’ve earned it, baby.” Paul turned his face to the side to look at his partner. “Please, Gene. Please~”

“You come when I say, and no sooner, baby.” Gene warned him, and with one sharp thrust, slid into him.


	6. Eric S./Gene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Singer/Gene Simmons
> 
> Chapter Warning- Aftercare, implied rough sex, implied whipping

Languidly, Eric trembled with his face hidden against the bassist’s thigh. The young Catman was silent, just shaking, drool dripping down his chin from his circular gag. He had been used and punished, thoroughly, just barely pushed past the breaking point.

Gene whispered soothing, calm words to him, but the meaning was lost on Eric. The words weren’t important. It was just the timber of the older man’s deep voice, soothing and low and not demanding.

Eric's throat ached, his arms ached, his back ached. His ass especially ached where the plug was holding in his older partner's cum from the first orgasm, stretched.

He felt filthy.

He felt used.

He felt alive.

Gently, Gene stroked his head as he reached down. He rubbed some natural healing salve over his back from where he had repeatedly whipped him, and Eric whimpered. Thick fingers gently massaged where the whip had lashed onto his sensitive skin. He moved across his back, causing Eric to cry softly as he massaged the cream into the reddened marks. 

Minutes past by until he could finally draw in a deep breath pleasantly, starting to feel the pain fade ever so slightly. 

“Raise your back, baby,” Gene requested of him, and Eric sighed as he shifted. Carefully, he stretched, raising his back up, then down, slowly stretching himself out. A fraction of his stress and pleasure escaped past his lips, and he sighed again.

The gag came out next, and Eric closed his mouth, closed his eyes, slowly working out the kinks in his jaw while Gene stroked his cheek and felt him for any catching or popping. “You feelin' alright, little kitty?” Gene asked him. “Just go ahead and nod if you can’t speak yet.” When Eric nodded, Gene smiled, and the younger drummer swore he could fallen in love with him again right there.

Slowly, ropes were untied and undone, one at a time, until Singer was free and curled up in his partner’s arms. It would be a short while before Eric spoke, but for now he would gladly enjoy every tender touch that Gene had to offer.


	7. Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No slash, character(s) centric piece
> 
> Chapter warnings- none

Silent and anxious, Eric Carr stood a few feet off to the side of the stage, drumsticks gripped tightly in his hands. Standing beside him stood Gene Simmons, arms crossed, his dark sunglasses pushed down his nose a bit so he could peer out at the audience behind the curtain.

“You know, I still can’t believe that I’ve come this far, Gene. I just can't believe I've made it... It's just so crazy. No matter how many shows we've done, I still can never wrap my mind around all the fans out there screamin' our names.” Eric said, shaking his head in shock and twisting his drumsticks between his fingers.

“It's always going to be kinda insane... Look, there’s people everywhere,” Gene muttered. From where they stood, the two of them could see the people in the back cheering their hearts out even from where they stood. They could see someone across from them in one of the front seats on the other side. In one of the corners, they spotted a pit of people jumping and cheering below them.

There was about five minutes before they went on, and by now, the two of them could hear the audience calling out their names, shouting their names together over and over until it became a complex dissonance of noise. The energy of the room spiraled around their bodies, became drawn into their bodies and flowed ever so easily into their very soul and beings. It was inspirational... Eric drew in a quick breath. To him it sounded like the most beautiful rock and roll concert in the world.

Gene clapped his hand on his shoulder. “I know... Their music is the best I've ever heard, Eric.” the bassist told him, smiling and looking out across the backstage to where Vinnie and Paul were chatting about whatever. "And we get the pleasure of hearing it every single day... every single night."

Eric nodded, finding that his own words couldn't fully convey the full emotions that he was feeling. He looked out and around at the audience. Then to his bandmates. His band. His brothers.

The corners of his lips drew back, and his signature foxy grin slid onto his face. His was a smile that could light up the backstage brighter than any spotlight ever could do. He turned his head around to look to the bassist. Gene had slid his sunglasses back over his eyes and nodded at the roadies who were waiting to pass along the 'ready' signal to the rest of the backstage crew members.

“Let’s go boys!” Gene announced, motioning towards the stage. “They asked for the best, and they're going to get the best!”


	8. Ace/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Original Female Character
> 
> Chapter warning- mention of electrocution, hurt/comfort

"Come to bed." A girl- Maria, maybe was her name- called out to him, dressed in a nightgown with a sleep mask pushed up in her mussed dark hair. She came padding into the darkened room of the hotel room to retrieve him, to finally pull him away from his troubles of the day. Ace was slumped in a wing chair that he had dragged over to the balcony, his leg bouncing as he tried to calm his nerves. 

She walked up beside him and laid a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. "Tomorrow is... Well, it's almost four in the morning, so I guess that today is tomorrow. But that's all the more reason you should come to bed, darling. Get some sleep. Please."

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to," the guitarist muttered, softly. He spoke like a man with a thousand yard stare, a man who had been troubled and needed to be soothed by another.

"Come to bed, anyway," Maria told him, motioning back towards their shared bed.

"I don't think I could do that, either."

"I'm not suggesting you do anything," she said, "Except rest. C'mon. Let me just take care of you. I can do that, you know."

"I just can't."

"You still shaken up about that recent shock on stage?"

Ace shook his head.

"The doctors told you everything was fine... Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, baby," he said. Who was he kidding, though? That electric shock feeling that continued to pulse through him made him feel like his body was continually being jolted or electrified. It felt like a sharp and quick tremor or vibration. All week long, it kept happening at any time and most often without warning. It wasn't as bad during the day compared to the night, however. The electric shock kept forcing him awake whenever he tried to relax or go to sleep.

His head also felt as if it were constantly buzzing, too. That buzzing was accompanied by prickly sensations throughout his body.

Damn... It was just so damn persistent, and it was driving him insane! Not even a drink could slam the brakes on all this damn electricity in his system. "I'm just going to chill out here till dawn, maybe."

"Want me to brew you some coffee then? With some sugar?"

"Sure, baby," A little bitter-sweet taste could probably do him some good. Maybe, relax his nerves just a little bit. "Make a cup for yourself, too, if you're gonna stay up with me."

Hours had gone by before dawn finally broke over the horizon. Ace breathed a sigh in relief at the orange beams that shot across the sky. The cool breeze of the morning was entirely comforting to him, and the view both outside over the city and right next to him was just beautiful. He paid a glance to his side where Maria had stayed beside him, rubbing her hand over his chest in consolation, then dropped off to sleep just a few minutes before dawn.

Slowly but surely, Ace laid his head back and sighed pleasantly, sitting still and relaxed for the first time all week long.


	9. Ace/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Peter Criss
> 
> Chapter warning- blanket hogging, awkward situations

The two of them were taking their relationship slowly. This was both their first attempts at this kind of relationship, so they were trying to play it on the safe side. Plus, they already spent nearly every moment of every day together, so they had a lot of time to figure things out together.

Though, Ace had tried bringing it up, the two of them hadn’t really talked about sex or anything like that yet, they had just started to try sneaking into each other's beds, usually whenever Paul and Gene fell asleep on the tour bus, and they were the only ones awake.

Tonight, after Paul followed Gene back to their bunks in the back of the bus, Ace moved over to Peter's space across from his own bed. Peter, being the smallest guy of the band, had quite a bit of space to offer, giving Ace plenty of room to adjust for having two people in one bunk. Peter wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest.

“Tired...?” Ace inquired sleepily, shutting his eyes.

“So damn tired,” Peter muttered, softly, feeling the guitarist sneak his arm around his middle. Ace rested his head on top of his own. "My arms feel like jelly...”

“Aww, poor little kitty-cat,” Ace chuckled, relaxing against him, starting to fall asleep pretty quickly. Peter seemed to follow him into the realm of sleep. The drummer seemed to purr in the tranquility of the moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort that his partner provided him. It was great and all until…

Until it was not, until it was cold, and Peter woke up with a shiver, and what the fuck? Why was there no blanket over him- And- And Ace took it?

Peter sat up, as much as he could, and saw Ace facing away from him now, the blanket completely wrapped around him, several times even, as he continued to sleep peacefully. Some time seemed to have passed for them to unravel from themselves and for Ace to have stolen his blanket. 

Peter went with his first natural reaction, tugging at the blanket roughly, because, what the fuck, Ace, _share_ , and even in his sleep, the guitarist doesn’t give in.

“Quit hoggin' the blanket, Ace,” The drummer growled, literally having to pry each of his fingers from the thick fabric so he could unravel it from him.

“Hmmph,” Ace mumbled, sleepily, awoken by his partner's struggle and curling in on himself. “My blanket,”

“I’m cold!” 

“ _Noooo_...”

"Gimme some of the damn blanket!”

By that point, Peter was straddling him awkwardly in the bunk, trying to pull it up from under him. Ace leaned his head back and away from him, tugging the blanket along with him as he sunk his head further into the pillow.

“Leave me alone, Peter, I’m tired.”

“I’m tired and freezing, baby!”

In his sleepy state, Ace muttered something incomprehensible and began to roll over, forgetting the fact that the two of them were on an elevated bunk on the tour bus. Peter yelped as he was strung along with him as he turned over and fell out of the bunk.

"Fuck, no! Aaargghhh! Fuck!"

“Oww,“ Ace mumbled, his eyes finally opening, his expression confused. He looked up just enough to see Peter's face as he looked back at him, lying completely on top of him.

"This is your fault," Peter huffed, rubbing his arm from where he landed on it.

“Guess we’ll just have to sleep here now,” Ace couldn't help the grin that settled on his face, watching the cute yawn and stretch Peter gave as he settled on top of him. “G'night,”

"Ace, Peter," Paul muttered, sounding tired as hell, from where he leaned against the bathroom door. "What are you guys doing...?"

With full cat-like reflexes, Peter was off Ace in seconds before he was pushed off, back to his side of bus and bunk. A moment later, Ace had tossed his blanket back over to him, covering him up as the guitarist sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to face Paul, who was just frowning at him.

“Please, I'm not judging...” Paul yawned, stretching out his back as Gene came up from the back of the bus and rested his hands along his bare hips. "Just keep the noise down, please." He smiled as Gene planted a wet kiss against his cheek and pulled him closer against him, resting his head on top of his. "Night, boys~"

" _Oh_..." Ace and Peter both blinked. Both of them were surprised... and yet... not surprised at all by this revelation. "Okay, goodnight, curly.” the guitarist muttered, feeling confusion, relief and shock mix into his system all at once.

"Well, this is gonna be an interesting rest of the tour..." Peter said, sharing the same mix of emotions.

"Yeah, you said it, kitty-cat,"


	10. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie Vincent/Eric Carr
> 
> Chapter warning- slight weight gain, comfort, fluff

It wasn’t even ten in the morning and already Vinnie's day had gone sour, starting at the moment that he had tried to pull up his shorts along the length of his thighs. "Ughh, what the hell... Dammit... Seriously?! What- What the hell?! It never used to be- _oof_ \- this fucking hard…!!" he grumbled. “These fucking pants… used to fit!”

He dug his manicured fingernails into the rim of his pants so that he would be able to obtain a firm grasp. His teeth scraped themselves against the curve of his lower lip. He screwed his eyes shut.

Vinnie gave his shorts another valiant tug upwards. Nothing happened. The air around the guitarist’s head began to heat up as a furious blush ran across his face, his volatile temperament speedily rising like a crescendo. There was still a vain little hope left in him that his disobedient shorts would finally squeeze themselves past the barrier of his curvaceous hips if he just gave it just one more damn try. 

The guitarist took in a deep breath. And then, he breathed out, his nostrils releasing the air in a quick, angry huff. He pressed his hips together, inner-thighs rubbing, as he braced himself. If this try failed, he didn't know what would happen, but he DID know that he would be seeing nothing except red for the rest of the day.

Lowly, he growled as his final attempt failed, finally succumbing to the sensation of his waist not fitting into the pants. Enraged, he tore the pants off and angrily balled them up before throwing them into the corner of the room. Drawing a hand down his face, Vinnie sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

Across from him hung a mirror on the wall, and his eyes reluctantly trailed up to it, finding his hunched over body had a belly spilling out onto his lap, and he grumbled once more. The once lithe and rather thin guitarist had been putting on weight at a rather quick pace since he had moved in with Eric only a few weeks ago. 

Living with his cute little Fox guaranteed that Vinnie never skipped meals, and around the house he rarely found himself without one of the cookies or cakes that Eric enjoyed making. The drummer’s baked goods were just too damned good, and even Vinnie couldn’t help but admit that he had grabbed two or three slices every time his partner made something.

His reflection was not what he had expected to see. Even his face had gained the smallest bit of softness to it. He ran his hands down to his chest, sliding them down to his ass and hips that flared out too wide for such a small pair of shorts. 

No, no, no. 

He wouldn’t see it that way. 

Maybe, the clothes were just shrinking too much in the wash?

Yeah, that had to be it, he thought. 

Besides, there was no way that he was fat. If he had to admit to anything along those lines, then he would just say that there was just the slightest chance that he was just a little bit thicker. Nothing more than that.

But…

He gave another long, drawn out sigh.

But the more he kept glancing at the mirror, the more he kept on grumbling and arguing with himself. His eyes twitched a bit as he placed his hands onto his supple flesh. His fingers began to sink into his belly, and he rubbed it a bit.

“Maybe… I’m getting just a little bit chubby…” he sighed, pinching the bottom of his stomach, before wobbling it a bit. A harsh blush appeared over his face, and he flinched when Eric gave a little knock on the door from outside the bedroom.

“Ankhie? You okay in there? I got breakfast ready downstairs if you’re ready.” He opened the door and walked in, and Vinnie shot straight up, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious. He tried to ignore how Eric’s eyes traveled over to the balled-up shorts in the corner and then over to him. Eric smiled with his usual comforting, warm smile, but Vinnie could feel his face warming.

"What’s wrong, V?”

The guitarist shifted uncomfortably, very aware that his partner was staring at his recently expanded waistline. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "N- Nothing, puffball. I was just... just-" he ran a quick hand down his face with a sigh. "I need to start hitting the gym more regularly…"

Eric rolled his eyes at him, "You already go three times a week."

Vinnie knew he was right, but he couldn’t help himself, muttering, “But you keep making such tasty treats…”

“Oh, V, that’s not a problem. You look just fine, baby." Eric said, resting a hand on his tummy lightly before kissing his cheek.

Vinnie smiled slightly at the attention before turning to steal his own kiss right on the lips. “Mmhm, puffball, you gotta stop making so many baked goods…” he said quietly, hands moving over and grabbing handfuls of his partner’s ass through his pajama shorts. “You know if you keep feedin’ me like this, then I’m gonna be fat.”

Eric grinned, reaching over and pressing his fingers into his stomach. He rubbed the suppler flesh in slow, soothing circles. "Nothing wrong with that," he responded gently, looking down at his face to gauge his reaction. He didn't look surprised, he didn't look disgusted, but he seemed a little bit confused though.

"How did this never come up before?" Vinnie asked him, curiously.

Eric shrugged at that, "I really don't know. I don't know if anything's changed but... I like... this. Hell, you seem to enjoy it on me, so maybe my mind just thought to see what it’d look like on you, too… And Vinnie- you know I'll always like you. I love you."

Vinnie thought about that for a moment. He wasn’t forgetting meals anymore… He could always stop whenever he wanted since he had been feeling self-conscious for the past little while, but perhaps with Eric's love and encouragement it wouldn't be so bad being just a little thicker. "I... I think I can learn to like this, too." Vinnie told him. “We can always stop, yeah?”

Eric nodded, his fluffy hair bouncing a bit as he did, then leaned over and kissed him full on the lips, "We’ll do whatever you feel most comfortable with, V.”


	11. Eric C./Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Carr/Female Reader
> 
> Chapter warnings- dirty talk, NSFW

Running away from the recently relentless paparazzi, Eric managed to safely get the two of you into the limo in one piece. Both of you stared at the chaos outside through the limo’s darkened windows, knowing that the paparazzi wanted thousands of pictures of you and Eric together.

You shook your head at the overwhelming mass of people surrounding the two of you. It was insane, but it was part of the life you had begun to share with Eric.

Silently, you glanced over to Eric who was removing his sunglasses and running his hands down his face, feeling so embarrassed about having dragged you into the limelight yet again. The stress was really starting to get to you as well, but you tried to take it all in a long stride. You never let it get to you too much since you knew it would just make Eric think he was subjecting you to torture for dating him.

You put on your best smile and leaned into him, managing to bring his attention to you instead of the chaos outside.

“Mr. Carr, it’s going to be about twenty minutes before we get out of this parking spot since the paparazzi is in the way,” the limo driver spoke said, looking back at you and Eric through his rear-view mirror. "Sorry about that, sir."

“Fuckin'... I don't... I mean, they can’t even snap pictures of us right now…” Eric muttered, shaking his fluffy head at the ridiculousness of the situation. He sighed, leaning back in the seat and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I swear they don’t even hound Paul, Gene or Vinnie this much…” 

“They’re not the ones who got a new girlfriend recently,” You said. Eric smiled warmly at that, gently holding your hand beside him.

“...Alright, sure, I’ll give you that one.”

“But hey, did you hear some of the questions they were throwing at us? ‘What are you doing to her in bed?’, ‘How are you doing her?’, it was so ridiculous.” You laughed at the absurdity and audacity of the nosy press. Were other celebrities and their companions treated this way? They must have been. But it was still so strange for you to be treated like that.

“As if I would ever let them know what I did you, baby girl,” Eric purred, drawing you closer and onto his lap. Glancing at you in your tight white button-up shirt, orange jacket, and black pants, he knew just the thing to take your minds off the troubles of the irritating paparazzi. Besides, he had been looking forward to this all day, and you were surprised he didn’t pull you out of that restaurant any faster than he did. 

With his thoughts unwavering, a sly surge of sudden excitement and hormones began to run through his system, and he turned his gaze away slightly and said, “Hey, driver?”

“Yessir, what is it?”

“Could you do me a solid and roll up the divider thingy, please?” You turned your head, surprised that he was concocting up such a plan right on the spot. As you bit your lip, you felt your own body was beginning to warm up and become quite eager to the sudden idea, and even more so when his eyes turned back to meet your own, reflecting that beastly desire you have come to love oh so much.

The moment the divider met the ceiling, you moved in closer to him and playfully twisted his fluffy hair between your fingers. “Is someone getting a bit eager?” You asked him, running one hand down his half-exposed chest, feeling his heart start to pound rapidly against the gentle touch.

Eric gave that adorably sly smirk, and he pulled you in for a deep kiss.

Right from the start, it was hot and heavy from both of you. Since Eric had already pulled you onto his lap, you began to straddle him, continuing to kiss him quite intensely. Your hands ran up his chest, sliding upward until your fingers were delicately running through his fluffy hair as his own hands pushed through your hair, pressing your head even closer to his.

Both of you were too hot, already, and you couldn’t help but grind down into him. Your panties were already wet at that point and your pants were becoming a bigger problem by the second. Eric whined, sensing your problem, and then helped you out by gripping at the sides of your pants before pulling them down. You gasped and hid it well by leaning forward to kiss at his neck, causing him to throw his head back with a moan. 

It wasn’t longer than a few more shared kisses before Eric was making his way down to your chest. After motioning for you to throw your jacket off, he fumbled a bit as he tried to unbutton your shirt.

“Damn buttons,” Eric growled against your chest. “Oh my god! Why are there so many…!?”

Taking pity on him, you moved his larger hands away from your shirt, and you quickly made short work of undoing them. The look he gave you after seeing you magically undo all of them caused you to giggle.

“It’s not hard when you have patience,” you teased him, lightly.

“Patience, huh? Is that all it is, baby girl?” Quickly, his gaze jumped from your neck to your lips, over to your ear, down to your chest. “Well, here’s hoping you enjoy patience come this evening.”

“Why’s that?” you asked, your heart thundering in your chest in anticipation at his reply.

“Cause come this evening, we’ll break out those silk ropes you fancy so much. I’ll tie you up and tease you oh so good, so good that you’ll be begging to cum in sheer minutes.” He whispered softly to you, his lips scant inches from your ear. You swallowed hard.

“As soon as we get home,” Eric continued, “When the door hasn’t even closed behind you, I’m going to kiss you. I’ll press you up against the wall, take your cute face in my hands, and kiss you until you can’t breathe, can barely stand. You won’t even remember your name by the time we’re done.”

You grinded down against him once more at those promises of his.

“And then when you’re panting, I’ll kiss you along your jaw, your neck, your earlobe,” The drummer murmured, touching each spot he mentions with the barest brush of his fingertips. “And when I bite down right… there, you’ll gasp, those little gasps that make me want to tear all your clothes off- yes, just like that one. Then I’ll take off your shirt- by ripping off all those damn buttons- and you’ll try to take off mine but get super frustrated when the collar catches on my fluffy hair. And then I’ll kiss you again and again and again. I’ll drive us both insane, and then I’ll press my chest against yours just to feel how hot your skin is against mine, baby.”

“Go on,” you whined softly to him. “God, please keep going.”

“Oh, baby, my hands will be everywhere. They’ll be on your arms, on your back, on your chest and your stomach, rubbing exactly where you want to be rubbed. Ah, but not below your waist just yet. We’ll have to save those special touches for later, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll kiss my way down your chest, past your collarbone. I’ll make you gasp again, a few more times, and then I’ll come back up and kiss you some more, pushing you away from the wall and down onto the bed. We’ll shove the pillows off the bed with our movements and toss and turn before we tangle up in the sheets. Then I’ll work my way down again, and when I get to your pants, I won’t stop this time. I’ll pull them down, inch by slow inch, and kiss every bit of skin I find along the way.”

You moved your arms to wrap around his thick waistline, your hands pressing into and sensually rubbing against his back. He purred under the attention and went on, “The moment your panties hit the floor, I’ll be eating you out. I’ll run my tongue over every bit of you, all while listening to you whine and watching you squirm. I just won’t let you cum just yet.”

Your hips rocked forward involuntarily, and he quirked a brow up at the sudden honest action. He knew that you were already wishing tonight were happening. Ah, but you would just have to settle to getting worked up in the limo for now.

“I’ll get my boxers off while you’re mewling on the bed. When I pull my face away, I’ll be ready for you, and you’ll be damn ready for me. You’ll be lying on your back as I ease myself into you, moving slowly up and down. I’ll fuck myself on you until you just can’t stand it anymore, baby! Your hips will rock with mine, slamming upward into me as I pound you again and again! We’ll repeat, repeat, repeat it until we both just fuckin' erupt!”

Eric smiled and booped you on the nose. “Ah, but you’ll just have to be patient for that event, baby.”

You swallowed, trying to draw some moisture into your mouth. Your whole body was rocking against his, and you had long since soaked through your panties.

“Eric…” You whined. “Baby, please… Don’t do me like this…”

He gave you that sly smirk and ran a hand along your shoulders. “Yes, baby? What is it?” he asked, as he began to squeeze your breasts while you continued to grind into him. He pulled both your shirt and bra down, having your breasts gracefully hang out on display for him, and took each of your nipples into his mouth and sucked them gently.

“Fuck… Fuck me, Eric…” You panted against the top of his head and tried to hold back your moans by putting your fist in your mouth. The drummer then twirled his tongue and lightly bit onto your nipples while you gripped tightly onto his fluffy hair, calling out his name in a plea from the exhausting pleasure.

It seemed as if tonight would simply have to be a sort of dessert to the feast the two of you were about to enjoy. It wasn’t long before his own pants and boxers were unbuckled and slid down to his ankles. You straddled him once more after that and held his cock against your wet pussy.

“Want me, baby?” He asked you, moving his cock and rubbing it against your clit. 

You nodded, desperately. “Please, Eric, I need you! I need you so much-”

You were cut when Eric eased himself into you. Holding onto his shoulders, both of you moaned at the rawness of the sex, forgetting the troubles of the world that laid outside this limo. 

Eric began to pant, groan, and clutched at your waist even more now that he was going faster, pounding into you so passionately and deeply.

“Do you like this, baby?” He asked you, noticing the enthralled expression that overtook you as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. “Do you, baby girl?”

“I do, I do,” You cried out. “I love it!” At that point, neither one of you could give a damn if the limo driver or the paparazzi could hear you two. All that mattered was the passion and pleasure being shared between the two of you at that moment and time.

Keeping up your pace, you kept bouncing up and down on Eric’s cock, feeling him hit you quite deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck and the back of his shoulder blades, panting weakly into his ear. It wasn’t long after that that you began to feel yourself come undone and cum on his cock. 

Soon after, Eric came with a growl and pulled himself off of you as he did. He wrapped his arms around you, wanting the comfort, needing the closeness of you as he tried to regain some of his focus. You curled into him and ran your hands over his body, enjoying the afterglow just as much as he was.

Suddenly, the limo began moving, forcing you both to stop what you were doing. The limo’s phone, that laid against the wall next to you, rang. Reluctantly, Eric reached for it, picked it up and answered it.

“Yeah…?” he panted, softly. He closed his dark eyes, trying to understand everything the driver was telling him. He sighed and just told him, “Take us back to the hotel that I’m staying at. Yeah. Yeah. No, no other stops. Just the hotel. Okay.”

With that he hung up and ran a hand down his tired face. “…Do you think he heard all of that?”

“Dunno," You rubbed your face into his chest and muttered, "But if so, then you should’ve been more patient...” You didn't know why you really said it, but it was all your tired mind could seem to muster up. At least it got a snort of laughter out of the drummer. Playfully, he smacked you ass and promised you,

“You’ll be regretting that word when we get back to the hotel, baby.” 

“Oh, I better be, baby,” You whispered into his ear. “I better be.”


	12. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No slash, character(s) centric piece
> 
> Chapter warnings- drug use, cocaine, arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this piece comes in two parts: one part Ruriruri's Ace/Paul works. Second part from a writing prompt that I look at from time to time, and today's prompt was based around drug use.

When he arrived back at the hotel, Ace stumbled into the bathroom and eyed himself up in the mirror. His eyes squinted at his reflection and the corners of his mouth dipped down.

His nose was dripping blood and some of the white powder had ended up near his mouth, but he chose to ignore it. Better to ignore it than trying to remember how many people probably saw his obvious drug use. But, hey, this was L.A., so most people had seen drug use before, so he was no exception. Except that he was the famous guitarist of KISS. But, hey, he wasn’t wearing his ‘Space Ace’ make up right now, so what did he care? Besides, anyone and everyone knew that he was the “fun party guy” anyway, so who cared about a little white powder?

With those thoughts filling his mind, he didn’t notice as he fell to his knees and began to retch; all the nose blood, coke and alcohol he had swallowed was upsetting his stomach. Eventually, in his hazy state, he managed to crawl over towards the toilet and vomit in it for almost an hour before passing out.

Several hours later, he was awoken by a gentle slap to the face. It was so sudden to him that it sent him reeling back off the toilet seat, forcing his back to hit the tub against the wall. A sensation of pain began to shoot throughout his body as he finally began to wake up.

“What the fuck, man…?” he asked, weakly. His words came out as a jumbled mess, and to whoever heard them, they went misunderstood.

Ace felt hands gently lift him up to a sitting position and brush his hair out of his face. The guitarist closed his eyes and opened them to try and regain his focus, and with joy he found that ol’ Paulie boy was in the bathroom with him.

“Curly!” No matter how happy his delivery might have been, it did nothing to sway that disappointed look from Paul’s pretty face.

The lead singer shook his head and sighed, “You’re an absolute mess, Ace. Your face is cover in that shit, and I found two of these baggies on you.” Paul put the bags of drugs directly in Ace’s face.

On instinct, Ace tried to reach out for the drugs, but Paul kept them over his head and out of his reach. “You’re not getting this shit back! Dammit, if I had my way, then you’d never be getting this shit ever again!”

“Paulie… Gimme- It’s mine-”

“NO! God, when are you going to get clean, Ace?! Or are you just afraid that the media would take bets to see how long it would take for you to relapse?” Paul barked at him. He stomped over to the toilet and threw the small bags in with the vomit. Ace’s eyes widened, and he forced his body to scramble together to save it.

Paul just shook his head at him, almost pitying the actions of the drug user. For a moment, he thought about just up and dragging his bandmate to a rehab center, forcing him to confront his problems. In the back of his mind, though, he knew he couldn’t force this on Ace. He couldn’t force him to do anything that he didn’t want to do, even though Paul hardly knew him anymore these days.

Crawling along the tiled floor, Ace began arguing, of course. He claimed that he was in control. He has always been in control of the coke. Paul shut his eyes as he heard the fear and anger slip between his words as his bandmate tried to convince both of them that he was telling the truth. 

Surely, Paul thought, he must know that he’s slipping; deep down he just had to know it, but he never acted like it and never wanted to admit to it.

Paul couldn’t make him stop, he knew that. It had to be his choice, after all. But damn if it weren’t making his heart heavy to watch his friend throw away all that raw talent, his promising career and happy life. He wouldn’t let him as long as he was around him.

“You do drugs around the band, and this shit’ll keep happening. I just hope someday you take it to heart and learn your damn lesson.” With that he flushed everything down. He turned his head when he felt nails digging into his leg through his jeans. Ace had wrapped himself around his leg and watched with wide eyes as his drug was flushed away.

He was so shocked that he didn’t even react when Paul slowly helped him up to his feet and led him out of the bathroom.

“You’ll clean your little mess up later. Right now, you’re going to sleep off the rest of your damn high and get your shit together.” Paul told him as he sat him down on his bed.

Ace drew his hands up to his face and groaned into them.

A soft cloth was dropped on his head, and he could tell it was a tissue. “Do yourself a favor and wipe the blood from your nose.” With that, Paul stormed out of the room, leaving him all alone.

All alone with his bloody nose. All alone with his ruined clothes. And all alone with his vicious self-destructive streak. Ace knew that Paul was probably wondering if he would ever change, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about that himself. But as the days stretched on, Ace was doubting himself in his ability to clean up. 

God, what was it going to take? What? In the depths of his mind, one word popped up: death. Damn, he hoped it wouldn’t take him knocking on death’s door for him to learn his lesson. 

But those thoughts and doubts never tended to stick around his mind for too long. It was just easier to shove them under the rug and forget everything that bothered him. So his mind offered him a phrase that he had come so used to saying,

“Fuck it... No one knows just how to have a little fun these days,” Ace sighed, softly.


	13. Ace/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Eric Carr ... _kinda_. Also, mentions of Ace Frehley/Peter Criss
> 
> Chapter Warnings- drunk, implied relationships, implied cheating, heavy talks

Those famous Blue Ridge Mountains had long since blocked out the setting sun, causing the valley below to grow dark in its bowl, to the point where the crickets and cicadas were chirping like crazy. The noise was starting to drive Eric insane, and he didn't understand how anyone could live around all this all the time. Give him honking cars, yelling New York citizens or big city construction any day, because _damn_! He didn't think that he would be able to get to sleep like this.

Tiredly, he rolled over to his side, hoping that would help his body get more comfortable and get him faster to sleep. Of course, it didn't do jack after the thousandth roll, but it was worth an attempt.

Sighing, Eric contemplated kicking off the covers and walking across the band’s makeshift campsite to Gene’s trailer for a while. If he was going to stay up the night before a concert, he might as well hang out and chill with a friend.

Just as he was sitting up, preparing to walk over to Gene’s by simply throwing on some sweatpants over his boxers, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps approaching the door to his trailer. He sat up fully and just listened.

The footsteps outside were erratic at first, and then slowed when they got to his door. A long bout of silence followed, and he wasn't sure if whoever it was, was still there or not. Just as he was getting up, he stopped when the door swung open, and then, he heard an awfully low slurring voice call out his name, " _E- Erriic..._ "

His eyes widened when he saw Ace, having let himself into the tent, swaying from side to side, as if he were about to trip where he stood. He was wearing the same old silver jacket, black shirt and torn jeans from earlier that day, but for some reason he was wearing his Space Ace boots. Eric just raised a brow at the strange sight.

When he saw the Fox, Ace smiled at him, and stumbled on his feet again, almost toppling forward right onto the floor. "Ohhh, there you are. It- It was so dark out- outside that I couldn’t see… Oh man, I- I gotta sit down.” As he slurred out the rest of his sentence, Ace tumbled forward onto his hands and knees, swaying back and forth, and Eric could smell the alcohol on him from where he sat on the floor.

"Ace? Ace, are you _drunk_?" It was a dumb question, because of course the guitarist was, why else would he be acting this way, but it was kind of a necessary question as well.

"Wha…? Who? Me? Nooooo. Eric, nooo. I’m- I’m just _happy_ … ‘M feeling _so_ warm right now-” Ace walked forward on his hands and knees until he was right next to Eric’s bed. He climbed up beside the drummer and sat beside him, now being almost in his face, making Eric reel back a bit to avoid him getting into his personal space. "Everyone’s asleep, Foxy, soo _shhhhhh_."

Gently, Eric reached out with his hands to hold Ace steady by grabbing onto his shoulders, as he was getting way up into his space now, way too close. "Of course, everyone’s asleep by now. Except for you, me and Gene, but that’s just cause I know Gene said he was staying up to work on his nails."

“ _Aaaa_ aand you?”

“Honestly, I can’t sleep tonight. I’m not nervous about the outdoor concert tomorrow night, but I… I dunno.” he told him, finding it harder and harder to keep the inebriated man from leaning all his weight over onto him. “And it seems like you found your own way to spend the evening…”

"A- A _fun_ way, Foxy. It’sh fine, it’sh fine. Okay, okay, you understand me, Eric. You’re a _fun_ guy- I- I know you’re a good guy. My favorite band- bandmate on the tour~ Such a _cutie_ ~!”

Now the guitarist was way too close. Eric tried to push him back a bit, but Ace wasn't one to be budged from his spot. He only began leaning in closer on his hands, flashing him what Eric thought was a flirty grin. He even batted his lashes at him a few times.

Eric just rolled his eyes at his drunken shenanigans and pushed at him again, only met with more failure as Ace refused to move. " _Ace_ … Why are you here, man? Go back to your own trailer.”

Ace shook his head, his long hair getting tossed around as he did. "Noooo, Eric, you don't understand. I think I’m in _love_ with you."

And Eric froze. "You’re totally shit-faced."

"I can be both, _trust me_."

The drummer blinked. His hands gripped against Ace’s shoulders, and neither of them could move. Eric only stared into Ace's face, at his stupid smile, at his half-lidded eyes and reddened face. Ace brought a hand up to his face and began cackling, shaking his head as if he just shared the latest bit of juicy celebrity gossip that he might’ve heard from that new MTV show.

"I- I think I m- may have felt like this the whole time, I don't know. I- I mean I keep thinking about P- Peter… _mangy kitten never calls_ …” For a split moment, something dark was reflected in Ace’s eyes, but it quickly faded when the guitarist raised his eyes back up to Eric. “Don’t worry, I- I'm sure of _you_ , Foxy. _I love you_ , I know I do."

Eric felt his chest grow tighter as the words, and he let go of Ace's shoulder. Were Ace and Peter…? That was what it sounded like… Those looks and suggestive motions he was getting wasn’t telling him it could be anything else.

He sighed, deeply. " _Ace_ … You're **drunk**." And he couldn't miss the corners of Ace’s lips began to dip downward into a frown.

"Nooooo, Foxy." Ace slurred, heavily. "Ah, listensh to me. I- I love you, I lov-"

"No. No, you don’t, and I _won’t_ be used as an outlet for your personal needs. Get out of my trailer, or," Eric told him, trying not to feel his face heat up in humiliation. “Do yourself a favor and go call Peter and talk to him.”

" _No_! Nooo, Foxy." Ace reached out to grab his arm. "Eric, nooo, wait. Ya- You gotta understand…!" Now he had grabbed both of his arms before Eric could react. The drummer found himself looking at his face and noticing that carefree, drunk smile had been covered up by an almost pleading look. His eyes were lidded, his cheeks pink, and he looked about ready to cry if Eric spoke in an angry tone to him again. Even the way Ace held onto him, it didn't exactly hurt, but Eric knew it was desperate.

And then he kissed him.

It was so sudden and captured his lips so well that Eric had no time to react. Ace still had that drunken grip on his arms, and he was starting to pull him closer to him, his knee pushing in between his legs until Eric could feel it against his crotch. He kissed him for so long, the first time, then began peppering his face with feathery light kisses.

Eventually, Eric snapped out of daze and pushed Ace back and almost off the bed. Ace blinked, and his expression became one of drunk shock. Both of them were breathing heavily once they broke away, and Ace lifted his hand to his lips, his fingers gently curling over them. The guitarist looked up at Eric through his lidded eyes, and a small pout formed on his face.

"Hey man, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?" Ace had kissed him! He kissed him. The pounding of his heart was so prominent against his chest, Eric swore it could’ve been thunder about ready to burst free from his body. Ace wanted him, badly it seemed. And he… Eric didn’t exactly know what he wanted… But he knew that he didn’t want this while Ace was fucked up, though. He knew that he didn’t want this if he was just going to be a substitute for Peter… God, was that all Ace saw him as, drunk or not?

Eric lowered his head, his fluffy hair coming down to cover his face.

Ace’s commentary didn’t help the scene. "Foxy! F- Foxy, I love you… I _do_..." he pleaded with him, moving in close once more and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. Then he brushed his fingertips against Eric’s jaw, and Ace felt it clench under the touch. It had been so long since he had touched another man like that, probably ever since Peter left. In his hazy state, Ace had declared in his mind that he just wanted the two of them to feel good, feel better.

“C’mon, look at me,” Eric turned his head to look at him, but all he could see was how heavy and pleading his eyes were. They were looking for something, looking for someone in Eric who wasn’t there- probably wouldn’t ever be there. And that thought alone was beginning to kill him.

Ace reached out with his hand and thumbed at the drummer’s cheekbone. “Say we can do it, Foxy. C’mon, it w- would only be sex… unlesshh you said w- we could do this again. Cause, fuck, Eric,” he slurred, “ _We_ need this…”

Eric’s face fell into a frown under Ace’s hand. “ _No_. No **we** don’t.” At Ace’s frown, he clarified, “I’m fine where I am, both in life and in my love life. You’re the one who needs a sort of… sort of fix. I’m not gonna be anyone’s substitute lover, Ace. No dice, man.”

Ace huffed, not sounding bitter or really all that frustrated, simply unhappy. “Foxy… F- Foxy… I needed you."

"You never have," Eric told him, finally fully pulling back from Ace's grasp. " _You never have._ "

Ace's shoulders fell ever so slightly. "…But, b- but no. No, no, no. I… I- I needed _him_ …”

Eric’s frown deepened even further down before he got up from his bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor. Silently, he turned around to look at the guitarist as he neared the door. He just slowly shook his head at him. “Go back to your trailer and call Peter, Ace.” He murmured, softly. “Tell him about tonight, if you want, but tell him it was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing too soft, promising or loving like you two must’ve shared.”

“Eric…” Ace lifted his hand out towards him before letting it fall into his lap. His gaze traveled down with it, as even in the depths of his foggy mind it were as if he finally realized the mistake he had almost committed. “… _Go_.”

Without another word, Eric exited his trailer, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I write Ace being messed up, I promise. ... _At least_ for a little while, or a couple of chapters. It's interesting to have different band members reacting to him in such a state, I admit, and it's fun to work with. Still, I'll try to capture more of his sober side next time.
> 
> Next time, we'll try to see how my attempt at trying to get Gene/Vinnie together works out.


	14. Gene/Vinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene Simmons/Vinnie Vincent
> 
> Chapter warnings- internalized homophobia, bits of external homophobia, oral sex, one vague as hell ending

"Can I paint your nails?" Vinnie asked him from where he lounged on the couch in their hotel room.

"W- _What_?" Gene laughed. At the time, he didn’t notice how a light tinge of red covered his cheeks at the question, but Vinnie noticed.

He batted his lashes at him and told him, “I thought we could have matching nails for the next concert."

Gene knew that he might as well let Vinnie do ahead and paint his nails, unless he wanted to listen to the guitarist whine until he got his way. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would be able to tell they had matching nails since with how hard Vinnie played, he usually chipped his nails down to nothing. "Whatever, paint away," Gene shrugged.

That was how Gene found himself sitting at the bar counter staring at all the bottles of nail polish that Vinnie had pulled out for such an event. Honestly, he was so unprepared to see just how prepared the guitarist was for this. It really shocked him and made him wonder if he was just waiting for this opportune moment. 

As Vinnie hunted down some towels from the bathroom, Gene found himself wondering how he hadn’t managed to rope Eric or Paul into this, too. Through the walls of their hotel rooms, he could hear them both watching TV, maybe the news. They probably had it on for background noise and were just reading or talking to each other. Something, Gene thought to himself, they could enjoy just as much if they were also painting their nails with them. 

“Oh, Gene, really?” Vinnie’s voice cut through his train of thought. “Out of all of the colors you could’ve chosen, you went with black… again?” The guitarist asked as he sat down in front of him, spreading out the towels on the counter.

“I have to fit my aesthetic,” Gene told him, setting the black bottle that found its way into his hand on the towel.

“Oh, don’t start be all boring on me,” Vinnie said, scrunching up his nose. “Going with the same thing day in and day out. I mean why don’t you ever go for the bold and striking?”

“ _Pink_ is not really the Demon’s color,” Gene rumbled, “Neither is that crap you called _daisy yellow_.” 

“Hey, I said you could try daisy yellow. I didn’t mean, Gene, you totally gotta wear this.” Vinnie said, gesturing for him to place his hands on the towel. Gene complied, laying his rough hands out flat so Vinnie would have a good angle of his nails to paint.

Vinnie took the black base coat, and he shook the bottle against his hand. “You do look so good with black nails, though. _Hmmhm_ , actually now that I think about it, you look good in about anything.”

“Well, the _ladies_ sure seem to think so, and I think that’s the important part.” Gene chuckled deeply, ignoring that little spark tickling the back of his neck as Vinnie looked at him through those beautiful lashes. Instead, he just watched him set the bottle down for a moment before grabbing a file. He hummed a little mix tune of two old Beatles songs as he filed his nails. Gene didn’t question it, but it wasn’t like his nails needed a lot since he kept them short and neat. 

When he was satisfied, Vinnie opened the bottle of polish up and took the brush out of it. With the skills of someone who’s done this time and time again, he glided it over the opening to get the excess paint off before starting on Gene's nails.

Vinnie’s fingers gently held his hand while stroking the brush over his nails. He slid his smooth fingers up and down each new digit before painting it and moving on to the next one. It was only when he had the first three done that he finally took notice that the room had gone completely quiet.

Engagingly, the guitarist’s forefinger gently traced the knuckle on Gene's ring finger before he moved his thumb down to the crease where the finger met the hand. He tenderly caressed underneath it before bringing them back to hold the end for his brush.

Gene's hands were warm and a little rough. He was a man who worked hard to get where he was today, and there was nothing Vinnie appreciated more than a guy with such a strong will like that. His calluses spoke volumes to him, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind hearing the stories behind them if Gene would be willing to give him the time.

Yet for all the time they spent on the road together, and all the hotel rooms they shared, Vinnie had found it rather difficult to pin Gene down. It was totally understandable when they had been working like hell on the album, but it was throwing him for a major loop on their tours. Every time he tried to offer to go out to a movie, Gene offered up that he had a date with some chick, or he had previously made plans with several girls. Vinnie had held his tongue each time, but it was getting rather hard as more time passed. He saw what Gene constantly denied, and he was getting sick and tired of him denying his own feelings. That was probably why he had asked to do something so simple as to paint each other’s nails. Gene, having painted his nails thousands of times before, would have a hard time seeing obvious homosexual signals from it.

When Vinnie had finished up with the first hand, he picked it up and blew lightly on the nails. Even though it was only a manicure, it was his way of spending time and flirting with the bassist. It was small, but it was a start.

His eyes watched with intrigue as he noticed goosebumps on Gene's arm when he softly blew over his nails one last time, but he didn't dare look up at him. He was afraid that if he looked up now, that he’d spook Gene and have him running out the door.

He gently put his hand down and picked up the other one. There was a subtle change in Gene’s breathing that Vinnie barely heard as he gently danced over each finger. Vinnie, himself, had to make sure not to draw in too deep a breath as he felt the air began to fill with such a thick layer of sexual tension. Instead, he focused on carefully painting each nail before beginning the next finger.

The guys in the band are always laying their hands on each other, but this was different. Gene had no idea how intimate this would be or how erotic it could get between just the two of them. His gut tightened, and his mind began to spiral with thoughts of those very same fingers burying themselves deep inside him. It was starting to become too much…

Gene's sharp intake of breath has Vinnie's eyes snapping to his. It was shocking to him just how much heat and intensity laid in that gaze of his. Gene was going to drown in this deep pool of feelings he had been filling up within him for almost a whole year.

Vinnie just cleared his throat and went back to concentrating on painting. Internally, he was kicking himself. He knew he was scaring Gene away with this whole thing! He was going to ruin it! Damn! Why couldn’t this just have been them painting nails for the concert? Why did this have to turn into something that would scare the Demon far away from him?

It was only when he started blowing on Gene's fingers that the bassist finally broke the deafening silence between the two of them.

"Fuck…. _Fuck it_ … I can’t… _won’t_ take it anymore… Vinnie," he said in that deep rumble of his. His head bowed down a bit, but he stared at him with wide, almost animalistic eyes.

The guitarist blinked at him. Had that wound up coil of desire finally snapped in him? Oh, what if it did? Oh, but wait, what if he was just going to yell at him? Damn him for not being able to pin down that exact look. 

“ _Vinnie_ …” 

The beckoning curl of his finger was quite clear to the guitarist, and Vinnie was quick to release his hand before about sprinting around the bar. Gene turned around on his stool and felt the collision between their lips. He groaned into it, feeling that special taste of life that Vinnie had been trying to give him for months. All the conflicting thoughts and weight he had been carrying for almost a year seemed to vanish in that moment, and he couldn’t care less.

A bit reluctant, but much more willing to please, Vinnie moved Gene’s still drying hands back and laid them against the counter’s edge. "Don't move them, baby. I’ll be quick and good for you, I promise."

Gene kept his eyes on Vinnie's face as he reached down to unzip his jeans and pull his stiffening cock out of the hole in the boxer shorts. Eagerly, he glided his smooth fingers over him, learning his shape and thickness. His fingertip traced the bulging vein on its side before running around the edge of the head all while he stared into the dark depths of Gene’s eyes.

As Vinnie’s hands quickly worked their way over him, Gene’s eyes half closed, and he parted his lips, letting his tongue round the outside of his mouth, wetting his dry lips. Vinnie's thin index finger pushed down on the slit of his cock’s head before spreading the moisture around until it was sticky and coated his palm.

Vinnie hummed in a great sound of approval and appreciation. Soon he leaned down, his hands squeezing Gene’s muscled thighs and his tongue darting over the same spots his fingers previously danced over. He was quick to take him fully into his mouth, knowing it probably wasn’t too wise to tease the mighty Demon. He didn’t need Gene spitting fire at him, and he knew he wouldn’t as he glided his mouth down his length quickly and sucked him hard, repeating the motion until he found his usual elegant, fast rhythm. Vinnie knew it wouldn’t take anyone very long to come under his quick touches and hot tongue, and Gene wasn’t an exception. Though, it might have also been a part of him building up all that tension that had him a bit sooner than Vinnie anticipated.

The telltale pattern of Gene's breathing becoming quick, shallow breaths was the dead giveaway. He bucked his hips out a bit and growled like a wounded predator. Vinnie felt the warmth on his tongue and deep moans resonating from deep within his chest. Gene was sweet and salty all in one, and Vinnie swore nothing ever tasted so fucking good. He swallowed it all, not pulling back until he was done, and his body collapsed back against the counter. 

“ _Gene_ ,” Vinnie purred, rubbing his face against his thighs. “Feeling better, baby?”

The bassist didn’t answer him. He threw a hand over his face and groaned.

“Gene?” Vinnie asked, concern leaking into his voice.

“Get off me, I ain't no damn fag!" Vinnie's head shot back like he'd been burned, and he lowered himself under the heat of the other's gaze. "Listen, _that_ never happened…” Gene snapped back at him, moving him away from his legs and stumbling off the stool. “Forget tonight…”

"Gene!" Vinnie’s eyes widened in shock, and he raised his hand up after him, as if to stop him. He just sat there on his knees, watching the bassist storm into the bathroom and slam the door. He curled in a bit on himself, mentally kicking himself for rushing everything. 

Silently, he just remained sitting there for a few minutes, or maybe it was over an hour- Vinnie wasn’t too sure. He wasn’t too sure of anything right now, and he definitely wasn’t sure of Gene’s own thoughts, either. He had no way of knowing of the huge wave of embarrassment that seemed to flood through the bassist as he was starting to come to terms with what he had just done and with who. 

Gene slammed his hands against the counter in the bathroom, refusing to look at himself in the mirror. 

This would all go away; these feelings were just temporary… He told himself anything and everything to calm his nerves down. He fucked _women_ , not _men_. Vinnie just happened to be a very _effeminate_ man… But that didn’t change the fact that he had just let a guy blow him… No fuck those feelings! There wasn’t anything there, it was all just the hormones pumping through his system. _That was it!_

That was it.

It had to be.

It must have been…

Fuck, this night was starting to feel like forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to do something cute and look what happens. Man, if I try to do something dark, watch it be all light and fluffy.


	15. Ace/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Original Female Character
> 
> Chapter Warning(s)- Foot Fetish, licking, footjobs, implied drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to do an Ace/Female Reader for this piece, honestly. It just wasn't working for me, so I had to switch to Ace/OC. I was just able to throw in more details with this, and it worked out much better with my writing.

It was pitch black, with absolutely no signs of light anywhere as the sounds of the doorknob were heard as the door opened and let the moonlight shine in to reveal a bedroom with a chair, table, desk, mirror, and anything that resembled a bedroom.

Jackie sighed once more as she slowly wandered into the bedroom, she scratched the back of her head through her curly locks as she let out a yawn. She laid down on the bed as she started to relax and unwind after a long day. She shut her eyes and then opened them as she found herself being tackled the next moment.

She let out a squeak and found herself being turned around. “ _Ace!_ ” Jackie whined, softly. “Ace, what are you doing?”

The lead guitarist just chuckled down at his girl below him. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he shook his girlfriend up. Ace pat her head as he snuggled closely towards her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips for a few seconds before releasing.

“I missed you tonight at the concert~” He murmured as he received a smile from her. “Hmmhm, I really missed you, Jackie.”

“Aww, I missed you too, Ace.” She said, smiling but also trying to keep her voice down as to not wake up the other band members who were sleeping beside their room. Ace didn’t seem like he gave two shits, as per the norm, but at least he wasn’t cackling like mad now.

He just kept that mischievous smile on his face as he put his hands on Jackie’s shoulders and stood up from the bed. She blinked in confusion at first, but she started to understand as Ace extended his hand out to her and tugged her up. He gave her a little twirl with a twist of his hand in hers and spun her around till he sat her down in a chair across from the bed.

“Ohh… Ace, you could’ve just said you were in this mood-”

“Aww, c’mon! Where’s the fun in that, hon?” he giggled, moving down and removing her slippers. The emotions were intoxicating to him- even more than the shots of vodka he had had down at the bar- as he looked down at her socked feet. Taking up her normal role, Jackie sat back in the chair and smiled down at him. She had him wrapped around her finger, right then and there, and she wiggled her toes through her socks to tease him.

“You may worship them, my Spaceman. Actually, I want to feel your mouth and tongue on them~” she spoke lowly, seductively.

Ace brought his face towards her socked feet, then tugged the socks off with his teeth. Slowly but steadily, making sure to make eye contact with Jackie the entire time he did so. Once both feet were free, Ace began to lick her soles. He licked them for a little while before moving on to suck on her toes, tasting the sweet sweat that came from her beautiful feminine feet.

He kept at it, sucking her toes deeper and deeper, completely enjoying the pleasure of his worship for her feet. Jackie smirked a little more as she tugged her foot for her man to release her foot from his mouth. Ace whined for only a moment before she held both feet up together in front of his face. He purred deeply as he leaned in inhaled sharply, letting a heavy breath loose on them before returning to lick her soles. His tongue lazily swirled around a lot more thoroughly as Ace made sure to savor each and every inch that he could of her. Jackie leaned back in the chair and sighed, contently. Ace was moving on to go into full make-out mode with her feet as he kissed all over her soles and nipped at her toes. Jackie hummed in delight as Ace pressed his lips hard onto her feet, trying to get the most out of her heavenly taste.

Moving her feet away from the lead guitarist’s mouth after a long period of nothing but him making out with her feet, Jackie moved them down to rub at his pants were a very obvious- very needy bulge was. Letting out a very soft moan, Ace looked at her girlfriend, noticing that her eyes were telling him to remove his constricting pants and boxers, too. He didn’t need to be told twice, and he was quick to shed all articles of clothing. He leaned back a bit on his knees and let Jackie start rubbing his already aching cock as he let out soft, but heavy moans.

It started off with Jackie only using one of her feet to give him a footjob, as she let the other foot be continued to be worshiped by Ace. It soon changed, though, as she brought the other foot down to use both feet to rub at his dick more. Ace started to crumble, started losing himself more and more, moaning louder, heavier than before. He was getting closer and closer to the edge of release, but he kept holding himself back since he just didn’t want her to stop.

Jackie built up a quick, easy momentum for her boyfriend, moving her feet quickly as she began to see the tale tell signs of Ace’s rising climax. He was breathing heavily as he kept moaning from the heavenly pleasure that he was receiving at the heat of the moment.

Crooning out a sweet cry at his O-face, Jackie smiled and pushed down roughly with her feet as she started to move back and forth on his cock. The increasingly rough treatment had him moaning from the feeling of her bare foot rubbing against him. Not being able to hold it any longer, Ace let himself go, white ribbons quickly covering her bare feet.

“ _Good boy, Ace~ What a good boy~_ ” Jackie purred, sweetly down to him. “Now… Lick up the mess you made.” Ever so obedient, Ace nodded, tiredly, and did as he was told. Jackie watched with a steady eye as she watched her boyfriend lick all of his cum off of her feet. 

Once he was done, Jackie stood up and towered above the kneeling Spaceman. Her right foot moved forward and began to rub at his crotch once more, starting to feel his cock spring back to life and grow hard under her ministrations once more.

“Now it’s my turn to be pleasured…” She murmured, softly. “Let’s go for a _Rocket Ride~_ ”

“HaHAhAH, anything for you, sweetheart~ I'll take you right to the moon and back!” Ace chuckled, leaning up and rubbing his hands over her leg. The promise of sweet night- a very pleasurable night at that- was one he had been looking forward to for far too long today.


	16. Vinnie/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie Vincent/Original Female Character
> 
> Chapter Warning(s)- BDSM, rope bondage, oral sex, cunnilingus, spanking, open relationship (mention), bisexual character (mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^v^ Another suggestion turned into a one-shot. I really liked trying to add some backstory in with this one. It was good practice for me.

Ashton sat back on her haunches and let out a slow even breath. To say her heart was racing would be an understatement. Tonight, they were trying something new, something special that Vinnie had just been absolutely dying to try out with her. Full submission… Normally, she was the one in his current position, on her knees and ever ready to please. Tonight, it was all about him giving up any and all control. The idea of the act was quite cathartic for each of them.

Her thoughts just continued to dance through the clouds of desire resting in her mind. It was all so very different… It was all so very new and lovely. God, it hardly seemed like they talked about it- really sat down and laid out the ground rules with one another only a week ago- and now here they were. They talked about it, and her heart sped up and skipped a beat when Vinnie admitted he wanted her to dominate him. She agreed only after making sure it was what he wanted, then looked forward to how interesting, fun, and sexy it would all be.

“Vinnie…” She called out to him as she began to put on her suit. It was a suit of his own design, of course, and made for her to do all manner of play in. He wanted her to be comfortable as she did anything that she wanted to do to him. The top was a tight pink dress that zipped down the front and was long enough to just cover her ass, with a matching thong underneath. The black boots came up to just an inch below the hem of the dress and had heels that added an inch to her height that made her even with Vinnie if he were standing up.

Right now, however, he could not rise to his full height and tease her about finally being the same height as him. No, now he was bound and still. All he could do was raise his head and reply, softly, “Ash…?”

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean… It’s normally _you_ in this role…" Ashton asked him for what was probably the third or fourth time, doubting herself just a little bit before they really began. She shouldn’t have had a reason to doubt herself, but the stubborn thought had popped up anyway.

Perhaps it was simply just because of those recent interviews… The interviews where the person interviewing KISS would normally go out their way to jump on Vinnie and ask him about his sex life or ask him about her. One even dared to be bold enough to ask how he did her each night. Ask him just how much she begged for his cock and screamed when she took it. A glare from the lead guitarist usually silenced them or forced to move on, but the last one the group had had lingered for a moment…

That interviewer had jumped on Ashton even before Vinnie was in frame, claiming her to be a submissive sex toy of his- not a girlfriend, just a pretty little thing he bent over from time to time and kept around ‘cause she was a decent fuck. Before anyone could even respond to that, the man went on to ask if the claims of Vinnie’s bisexuality were as true as his open relationship with his fuck toy. Even Eric could barely restrain himself from jumping up out of his chair and trying to sock the interviewer right in the jaw. The rest of the thirty-minute special devolved from there, Vinnie storming offstage without a word, Eric trailing behind because he wasn’t staying around to be asked any sort of questions by such a pig, Paul trying to keep everything calm and focused but failing, and Gene just shaking his head at the mess and throwing on his shades before walking out himself. 

It was a mess… 

A mess that kept her from answering her telephone for days, ignoring the inevitable questions from Vinnie, asking her if she had watched the interview. She assumed he had been hoping she hadn’t been watching that night- as if she ever missed one, though! Maybe he even hoped to tell her to ignore any messages on her answering machine. He had been too late, of course, but her appreciation for his love and concern was enough to eventually get her to answer the phone. God, they must’ve talked for hours about that mess…

That mess that had happened a little over a month ago, and she shouldn’t have been letting it bother her still after being comforted and reassured by her boyfriend, but here she was.

“Vinnie… Listen, y- you didn’t just ask me to do this cause… I- I mean, this isn’t because of what happened last mon-”

“ _Aw_ , hell no, baby. I told you that when we set the rules.” He shook his head, his long hair brushing along the back of his shoulders.

“ _I know…_ I know, but I was just… Forget it,” Ashton sighed, rising up. “I’m just lettin’ it get to me. It’s not fair to you… All you wanted was a fun night, and I’m just postponing it…”

“You’re doing fine! It’s probably just a little bit of nerves. That’s totally fine. That’s normal.” He told her, softly.

“ _Thanks…_ ” She murmured, then took in a deep breath. She exhaled and freed herself from her troubled thoughts. “You ready for this?” she smiled down at him.

Vinnie gave her a smirk. "Absolutely~"

"I just want to be one hundred percent positive."

"I know," he said, " _It's sweet._ "

Vinnie patiently watched her as she shook out the last of her nerves and stepped forward. The lead guitarist looked up at her through his long lashes with wide innocent eyes, waiting for her to take over.

"You're so beautiful," Ashton whispered as her hand moved downward. “And so naughty. God, falling on your knees every night on stage… Falling beside Gene or Paul’s legs, head leaning over to their dicks… Hell, I bet you’d fall in front of Eric’s drumkit for his drumstick. You’re just begging for it right then and there- trying to beat the meat on stage like some sort of freak, aren’t you? Fuckin’ naughty,”

“Yeah, _yeah,_ ”

“Admit it, you’re just begging for one of them to come up and bend you over.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I invited them in, would you? Just for a bit of _fun?_ ” Vinnie asked her in a small, cute voice. Both of them knew the answer to that question, both loved the answer, but he had brought it out in a moment where it was just supposed to be the two of them. Ashton just had to smile down at him. He had done well introducing the perfect bait for his punishment tonight. 

“Not tonight- Not when I want you all to myself.”

She reached over to the table and selected her weapon for the night, a wooden paddle riddled with small hole to add an extra sting, held up the paddle, and grabbed Vinnie’s messy black hair and pushed him into position on the floor. She ran a hand over his leather pants clad ass and smiled. Below her, he wiggled playfully, and she gave it a swat with her hand. Vinnie groaned.

Slowly, she reached around and unbuttoned the front of his red pants. Already, he was half hard for her. Carefully, Ashton avoided touching the bulge while she undid the buttons. “You aren’t scared, are you, baby?”

“Just eager…” He crooned, wiggling his ass again.

“Well, I’m happy to hear it… but I’d rather be hearing something else.” Ash told him, then pulled the back of his pants down, leaving his ass exposed. Of course, he hadn’t worn boxers or briefs- hell, she couldn’t even count on him remembering to wear a cup when he went out with the band.

Vinnie looked back at her with a hungry grin. Ash returned the expression and brought the paddle down hard on his bare ass.  
“ _Oh yes~_ ” Vinnie moaned aloud.

The delicious sound of his moan was more than enough to make Ashton continue and hit him again, harder. Vinnie wiggled his ass in the air as the paddle was lifted back up. “Yes~” he groaned. “C’mon, give it to me~!”

The corners of her lips were pulled back until a wide grin rested on her face. What her man asked for, her man would get. She was going to hit that ass. It needed her heavy hand- her special touch to that he wanted to punish him. Who was she to deny him any longer?

 _SMACK!_ One. 

_SMACK!_ Two. 

**_SMACK!_** Three.

Vinnie groaned and rubbed his now fully erect cock against the floor.

 _SMACK, **SMACK!**_ Four. Five.

A loud groan dashed past his lips before he could help himself, and Ash smiled. She rubbed his ass with her warm hand, feeling the heat radiating off his reddened skin.

 _SMACK, **SMACK!**_ Six. Seven. 

_SMACK!_ Eight.

“Who’s a good boy?” She asked, kneading his red ass cheeks.

“Me… It’s me…” He replied, a bit breathless.

 _SMACK!_ Nine.

“Yes. _Yes,_ it is~” A little pain, a little pleasure. Not pushing themselves too hard or completely over the razor’s edge. Just starting out, testing out their sub and dub positions with one another. Yeah. That was what tonight was all about. And, hell, they weren’t perfect at it just yet, they knew they weren’t, but they were having a great time exploring this together.

 _SMACK, **SMACK!**_ Ten. Eleven.

Ash could see him shudder with pleasure and could feel her own arousal start to rise higher and higher. The heat only continued to boil within her as she kept spanking him, losing count as she focused on his reaction to each blow. Vinnie moaned, he writhed, and he wriggled his thin body against the ropes restraining him.

Energetically, Ashton grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up till he was back to kneeling against the floorboards. After placing the paddle to the side, she stood to her full height over him and smirked. The lead guitarist’s shoulders rose and fell under her gaze. He cast his gaze up to meet hers but tore it away when she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, aren’t you feeling bold?” She asked him as she leaned down to trail her hands down his body, tracing his muscles with a feathery touch until she reached the knots that held his hands firmly against his back.

Under her hands, he shivered despite himself. She was growing used to her role, and he couldn’t be happier. It was driving him a bit insane, however, that he couldn’t touch her. He shut his eyes, trying to remind himself to slip back into his submissive role. Vinnie relaxed beneath her hands and let her do what she wished. 

Ashton nuzzled into the crook of his neck as she worked at the knots to get them undone, drinking in his musky scent. Vinnie slumped against her slightly when the ropes loosened, but otherwise didn’t move an inch. He hadn’t been given permission to do anything just yet. It was hard for him, though, as she circled around him, dripped her hand down his back, legs until she reached his feet, then freed them. Still, he remained in the same position until Ash tugged him forward by his black collar, forcing him to follow her lead obediently. Stopping in front of the bed, she rounded behind him and moved his hands so that they were secured behind his back. She turned him around and sat him down on the end of the bed. He wriggled uncomfortably on his sore, reddened ass and tried his best to hold back his whines.

“Aren’t you such a good boy for me~” Ash cooed out, reaching up and cupping the sides of his face. Vinnie leaned forward into her touch, and she humored him by leaning in and pressing her forehead to his. He deserved a bit of a reward after taking his paddling like a good boy. Since he had been on his best behavior so far, with a fluid movement, Ashton tossed her lips down onto his, stealing his breath away as she feathered her fingers over his neck and slim shoulders. Vinnie whined into the kiss, desperate and quite needy at this point.

“Mmmmhmm, what is it, baby?” She hummed, pulling away and hooking two fingers under his collar.

“ _I need you…_ ” Vinnie panted, deep and husky, crackling with the strain.

“You’re forgetting your place, baby.” Ash scolded him with a frown. She gave his collar a good yank, and he groaned against the treatment. “I’m the one giving the orders tonight.”

“Jus- Just need you~” he cried out, softly.

“All you want is to cum. Maybe fall right over the edge shouting out Gene or Paul’s names, like I caught you doing last week.” Ashton growled, playfully, feathering her fingers down to his chest and drawing swirling patterns amongst the dark hair there.

“I- I called _yours_ out afterwards,” he croaked, lying. They both knew that, and for that, Ash shoved him back on the bed with a growl and climbed on top of him.

“What the fuck was that? I think we have a little liar here,” Her words were low and threatening, her hands finding his throat and punctuating her displeasure with a light squeeze.

“I wanna cum, plea- please,” Vinnie begged her. “I’ll ca- call your name out, I promise!”

Ashton smiled down at him. “There we go, baby. That’s a little bit better,” she cooed, softly, “That’s what I wanna hear. But no, you can’t cum yet. Don’t you dare fucking cum until I say.”

“Y- Yes,” Vinnie pouted, pained that she was denying him his sweet release, but Ash knew that she hadn’t driven him to where she had wanted to just yet. She didn’t want to break him- knew she couldn’t break him on their first night trying this- but she wanted to get him close. She wanted to prove herself worthy, to him, to herself that she was willing and happy to take on such trust and feeling with him like this. 

With that in mind, Ashton snaked her hands up and buried them in his dark hair, yanking his head back just a bit so that his chin was easier to access. Playfully, she nipped at the soft flesh along his jaw, trailing her way up to just below his ear. Ash nipped more firmly there then latched on, suckling his skin until she had left a dark mark, enjoying the soft sounds and wonderful groans Vinnie had made when she pulled back. 

He bit down hard on his bottom lip when she didn’t continue, drawing his eyes to hers very slowly. It was such a cute, needy look. Suddenly overwhelmed with the desire for them to work her properly, Ashton climbed up his body and positioned herself over his face. With a few movements, her pink thong had been removed and tossed aside. His eyes watched it as it flew over the bed and vanished over the edge, but they were quick to return their attention to his partner above him.

“Be a good boy and use that mouth of yours for something besides sucking Paulie off,” Ashton ordered him, lowering herself just enough to make breathing difficult for him while still allowing him good access. Vinnie groaned, lips moving against her and tongue flicking out to lap at her entrance. She sighed, releasing his head to lean back and support herself as Vinnie began to work her with that quick tongue of his. 

“Yeah, there we go,” She moaned, rocking her hips slightly against him, feeling the heat really boil between her legs. “Keep it up, my good boy. Keep going~” Vinnie groaned, sending jolts through her, driving her higher and higher. Ash drew in a sharp breath and tumbled down, mind fogging up as she rode the waves of pleasure down, hips still and pressing down onto Vinnie’s tongue and cutting off his air.

“ _V- Vinnie,_ ” she panted, lifting herself up and running her hands over her body, staring down at her partner as he gasped to catch his breath. For a moment, she almost broke out of her role and bent down to comfort him. She stopped herself, though, and just raised her head. “Am I still sweeter than any of your boyfriends?” Ashton asked, sitting back on his chest and bringing her hand down to play with her clit.

“Well... maybe not _Eric,_ ” he panted, eyes focused on her fingers.

“… _Okay._ I can give you that one.” Ash smiled. Dominating or not, she wasn’t about to argue with that sound, factual logic. Instead, she just hummed as she brought the fingers that she had used to play with herself to his lips. Vinnie took them in eagerly, quickly, sucking them, lapping at them with his tongue. “You wanna cum now, don’t you, baby?” she asked him, slowly pulling her fingers away and lifting her hips slightly to slide them into herself.

“Yes, y _es, yes~_ ” Vinnie moaned with a delicious shudder of anticipation.

“Do you wanna fuck me? Fuck me so hard I see stars?” Vinnie nodded vigorously, eyes locked on her fingers as she worked herself over. 

With a little hum, Ash pulled her fingers out and got off him completely. After reaching for a condom from the box on the nightstand, she got between his knees at the bed’s edge. His long, slim cock was weeping, looked painfully hard, and she was surprised he wasn’t crying for her harder than he already was.

Ashton leaned down and took him by the base, flicking her tongue across the tip to rid it of the precum before taking the head in completely and hollowing her cheeks. Vinnie hissed, bucking up, and she roughly shoved his hips back to the bed.

“Stay,” She warned him once. When she pressed her tongue into the slit, he held back from bucking his hips, but he cried out loudly instead. God, he wouldn’t be able to last for too much longer. Not wasting another moment, Ashton pulled back and sheathed him in the condom.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I do,” She commanded him, enjoying that look in his eyes that was filled to the brim with desire. “Now come to me~”

In an instant, the distance between the two of them was closed, and Ashton moaned when she felt his lips latch to her neck and his hands groped her ribs and waist. Vinnie trailed reverent kisses down to the old love bite that he had left on her collarbone a few hours ago, pausing to suck and possessively mark over it. He couldn’t help himself, and she couldn’t help but let him. It was a wonderful reminder of the normal positions of power they normally loved. While the two of them were loving their current play, they still couldn’t help but just break for a moment. 

Ash let him continue, sighing and pressing into his warm lips as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close against her. Vinnie’s hands slid down to her legs to nudge them open wider. She scooted back on the bed, pulling him with her and lowering back, moaning when his lips broke away from her collar, and he began to gently ease inside.

“ _Lovely~_ That’s a good boy, a real good boy~” Ashton moaned as he bottomed out, grinding her hips and making him shudder. She met his lusty gaze with half lidded eyes, basking in the desire it held for her. His grip on her hips was almost bruising, but Ash let him cling because the motion of his hips was delicious and driving her absolutely insane. She latched her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, rocking and rolling her hips to meet his. His thrusts became more vigorous, rougher, and it wasn’t long before she was reaching the point of release once more. Vinnie broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing his hot steamy pants against her skin.

Vinnie’s fingers found her clit, and she only lasted a few moments longer after that, rolling over the sweet edge of release and even pulling Vinnie with her. The lead guitarist slumped down, pulling his partner in tight, breath heavy and skin damp with sweat. Ash shuddered in delight in his grasp and crooned out a sweet sound as he gripped her tighter, drawing circles on her back as he cooed softly in her ear.

“You did wonderful,” He purred in delight. “You were so good for your first time doing that. So, so good. _So good, baby~_ ”


	17. Ace/Eric C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks goes out to KittieMitties for giving me the inspiration for this chapter~✭ ⌒ ✲ ⌒ ✭ ⌒ ✭ ⌒ ✭ ⌒ ✲ ⌒ ☆

It was the dead of night as the tour bus was rumbling over some highway in Minnesota. The world outside the windows was dark and freezing, and it did not feel that much warmer on the bus. Buried under multiple blankets and curled up tight, Ace shivered and glared at Gene in the bunk across from him. The bassist normally radiated warmth, and he was content, asleep, lying on his stomach, face squished into the pillow. He wasn’t even covered with one blanket! Underneath Gene’s bunk, Paul was the same but without a shirt. Ace guessed all that chest hair of his kept his tits nice and toasty, and he would’ve laughed at that thought if it didn’t mean inhaling a bunch of cold air.

“Lucky fuckers…” Ace muttered under his breath. He rolled around in his bunk, twisting and turning in his blankets hoping to build up some heat with his flailing. After about five minutes of tossing around every which way, Ace had to stop himself before he rolled right off and onto the floor of the bus. He sighed, cursing the fact that he had about negative five body heat on account of being a stick figure.

“There’s gotta be a way to get warm…” he murmured, softly. Then from the middle of the bus, Ace believed he heard the TV and VHS player switch on, judging by the quiet music coming from what sounded like an intro to a movie. That was when he poked his head out over his bunk and noticed that Eric wasn’t sleeping below. The little Fox must’ve gotten up for a midnight movie, Ace thought.

Glancing over to Gene and Paul snoozing contently, then back to the light poking out from behind the blocking curtain, Ace sighed. He would rather bare the cold on his feet instead of lay there for one more second watching them sleep. Ace jumped down from his bunk to see what Eric was up to, instead. After making sure he still had his blankets wrapped around his body in a cocoon like fashion, Ace carefully slid open the dividing curtain and quickly made his way over to the middle of the bus.

Suddenly, the air smelled like popcorn and pizza. Ace smiled. Eric was a man after his own heart for reheating the leftover pizza and deciding that movie night wasn’t complete without a lot of salt and artificial butter greasing the tips of his fingers.

Eric was lying on the couch on the left side of the bus, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth as his movie played. He flopped over onto his side for a moment to check on the steaming pizza that rested blow. Half a box was resting atop a full one, both open and on the ground. Ace almost chuckled from seeing his cute pout, knowing the drummer just wanted to eat a slice, but it was still too hot. As he approached him, Ace was already feeling warmer, but he needed to be toasty! That meant one of his favorite pastimes, cuddling up with his favorite bandmate and twirling his fingers in the fluffy curls of his hair.

Ace lightly poked him on the cheek. Eric’s head lolled to the side and looked up at him. As he shifted, his blanket fell off his chest, revealing the camo hoodie that he had chosen to wear tonight... and the only item of clothing that he chose to wear, too. Ace smirked down at him. 

Ace poked him in the thigh, then the hoodie. He always thought Eric looked good in anything, but he always looked great in orange. Sure, came had its design and strange patterns that not everyone enjoyed-- _COUGH, COUGH, Paulie!!_ \-- but their little drummer was going to wear what he wanted to wear, and apparently tonight he wanted to wear his soft camo hoodie that happened to have the word FOX spelled out on the front in bold white letters.

“ _Ace?_ ” Eric whispered, softly. Ace poked him again, grinning. Eric smiled back and caught his hand before he could poke him again. “Ace… c’mon. What’s up? Did I wake you?”

Ace said nothing, just motioned with his arms for Eric to make room. All he wanted was cuddles and hair twirling, even if it means cramming his long, lanky body into a space meant for one regular human-sized body.

“Shhh, just keep doing what you’re doing, don’t mind me.” Ace said, moving Eric up with his hands, then getting up onto the couch and throwing his legs around him. Eric groaned, but he didn’t argue as Ace laid him down between his legs and wrapped them both up in his blankets. Honestly, he was perfectly fine with it… Until Ace stuck his cold ass nose on the back of his neck like a total heathen.

“ _Ahhh!_ Ace, Jesus Christ, you’re freezing!”

Ace cackled but ignored him, tipping Eric’s head back against his chest. “I wanted cuddles~” he whispered, sweetly. Just like that, with those soft brown eyes and curved lips of his, Eric couldn’t find it in his heart to remain angry with him.

“You’re sooo _ooooo_ clingy sometimes…” Eric sighed, then went back to watching the movie, unbothered by more of Ace’s shrill giggles. Ace tried to watch some of the movie, too, but couldn’t keep his focus on it. He had what he wanted now, the weight of Eric’s body pressing back against him and his hair between his fingers.

“Little Caesar,” Ace murmured, running his thumb over Eric’s arm. “Why are you always a literal ball of sunshine?”

“Huh?” Eric blinked up at him, the smile on his face only a tad still sleepy. “Sunshine?”

Ace smiled and rubbed his cheek against his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Always smiling and happy and so warm to cuddle with~ And so fuckin’ cute~”

“Awwww, Ace, Ace- c’mon, your face is super cold!” Eric giggled, sweetly. Ace pinched his cheek and snuggled even more against him.

“I told you, I’m _freezing!_ I need cuddles and snuggles to warm me up, Eric~”

“Oh my God, Ace, you’re torturing me.” Eric laughed and nudged his face back gently.

“You love it,” Ace teased him, then sat up a little but squished himself closer into Eric’s backside. The lead guitarist began to trace an invisible pattern on his bare thighs with the tip of his finger and press a kiss to the top of his head through his bushy hair. “And I love that you’re the perfect size to spoon.”

“Awww, Ace…” Eric sighed, pleasantly, “Well, I love that you could pick me up and just kind of walk me around, but you don’t because you know I hate it.”

Ace snorted. “Ah, c’mon. You love being picked up--”

“Nooooo, no, short people hate that!” Eric giggled, then popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. He swallowed. “Trust me, man, we hate that so much. …But we do like piggybacks-- but only when we say we want them. There’s unspoken rules for this stuff, you know?”

Ace rolled his eyes fondly, smiling and laughing. He was about to say something else when Eric's stomach growled loudly. Ace cackled, and Eric pouted adorably.

“Ohh, Foxy, I didn’t mean to interrupt your little midnight snacky,” Ace crooned, softly into his ear, making Eric blush.

"Mmhm, you didn’t," Eric leaned back on him gently, then threw his arm down to grab up the warm pizza boxes. “See, it’s still warm.”

“But no bread sticks…”

“…Gene ate them all last night.”

“Oh, right, right- H _Ah_ A _Ha_ H!” Ace cackled, then wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist, tugging him back into his lap and against his chest. The two of them settled back and cuddled, watching the movie together. Ace stole the rest of Eric’s popcorn and ate it slowly, watching Eric more than the movie. Eric practically inhaled three big pieces before Ace even got past a handful of popcorn. But he seemed to be enjoying himself, and Ace enjoyed all of it, from the warm snuggling to the familiar movie playing in the background.

Eric finished the last piece in the first box before he opened the next. He ate two more pieces before he leaned back, his hoodie starting to ride up his middle. Instantly, Ace gently placed his hand over Eric’s stomach, gently caressing the flesh in a circular motion, sometimes even tapping his fingers in a steady rhythm. Eric fell back into the tender touch, loving how Ace’s hand moved slowly over his chest and abdomen, lightly scratching the soft flesh under his fingers. 

As Ace kept on, Eric made these happy little noises that had the guitarist smiling widely. He loved how Eric turned his head slightly turned to the side and saw the blissed out look on his face, noticing the way his eyes were shut, and the slight flush of gaiety covering his face. 

“You lovin’ this, Little Caesar?” Ace whispered into his ear, his hand rubbing around his navel.

“I'm done after this piece." Eric muttered as he reached over and began to work on his fourth piece.

"I dunno. I'm pretty full... I couldn’t help you finish it, then we’d have no choice but to throw it away…" Ace told him, gently. “Besides, there's just eight slices left... Gene’ll not be up for hours, and Paulie ain’t even gonna look at it. You might as well finish it off. I'm sure you have a little room left."

Eric seemed to contemplate it, staring at the remaining pizza.

"Maybe just _one_ more piece..."

"There you go~" Ace smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

Eric ate his piece a little slower than before. After the first, he hesitantly grabbed another slice and ate it. He glanced back at Ace, who gave him an encouraging smile. Somewhat against his better judgement, he took another piece from the box.

"You're doing great. It's almost done." Ace cheered him on.

When there were only two slices left, Eric bit his lip. His belly was really beginning to ache. He looked at Ace who looked back expectantly.

He reached for the next slice.

The last two slices went down a little harder than the ones before. With all of it finished, Eric leaned back with a small groan.

"Good job, Eric." Ace congratulated him. "Why don't you lay back?"

"Don't mind if I do." Eric mumbled, moving to lay his back against him. The moment he sat back, Ace’s hand began their motions again, rubbing slow circles on Eric's belly. Ace watched with half lidded eyes as Eric popped his thumb into his mouth to lick the grease off it. He did the same to his other four fingers, then shut his eyes.

“So fuckin’ cute,” Ace mumbled, burying his face in the back of Eric’s neck. The full drummer groaned and tilted his head back, and Ace responded by landing a soft peck on his jaw. “You feel better? Feelin’ sleepy?”

“Yeah,” Eric yawned, feeling quite drowsy and decided it was best to just go along with anything Ace did or said. He hardly registered the soft kiss to his cheek as the blankets were wrapped tighter around them both. All Eric could focus on were the warm hands stroking circles on his belly, soothing his mild pain enough for him to fall right asleep in the comfortable arms of Ace. He was really thankful for those now warm hands and the belly rubs. 

Eric sighed pleasantly and tilted his head back a little further, lips puckered expectantly. Ace leaned down and kissed him, soft and chaste but lingering. When he pulled away, Eric leaned up for another.

The kisses didn’t go anywhere. They were not a precursor to more, just little intimacies that were to be traded to simply remind each other of the fondness between them. After a few more pecks, Ace turned back to the film and Eric fell asleep in his arms. 

Ace smiled, warmly. He had everything he could possibly want in this moment.

Except maybe some brownies-- but that would just be greedy. No, he could live with just being warm and having a cuddle buddy for right now. That was perfect.


	18. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie Vincent/Eric Carr
> 
> Chapter warning- Jealousy

The stadium erupted with shrill screams as Gene planted a kiss on Vinnie’s cheek, smiling and laughing as though he didn’t have a care in the world, feeling far too happy about a concert well done. Of course, they always just shoved it off as a bit of fanservice- and the audience could take it or leave it. To them, all of the hugs, the hand-holding, and neck licking were just all a part of the stage show. The loyal KISS army devoured it every single time they jumped on stage for them.

From up on his drumkit, overlooking the stage and show, though, Eric couldn’t help but feel that old twinge of jealousy that ripped through his heart. The heartache was too real, and it made his heart beat louder in his ears than any of his drums. All he wanted to do was just jump down from his kit, run over to the lead guitarist, haul him backstage and-- and--

Eric shook his head and kept on drumming. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have any claims or right to. Vinnie wasn’t his. No matter how many times the two of them had fooled around after practice, after concerts on tour when it was too late at night to find girls from the Coop. Everything from sloppy makeouts to heavy petting to downright erotic romps.

So, he couldn’t even list a true reason to jump down and tear Vinnie away from Gene’s wild tongue. But it was eating him up from the inside.

Still, Eric went on playing his heart out for the rest of the concert. After it was over, after the fans were gone, it was just them, roadies and the stage-crew. 

After a few containers of cold cream and a few showers, Gene and Paul left the dressing room in search of a few girls each. Eric and Vinnie stayed behind a little bit longer. Vinnie's arm was draped lazily over Eric's shoulders as he dried his hair, and he smiled and chatted excitedly about his solo of the night. Eric closed his eyes, listening to the chatter, wanting to remember that in this moment he should have been content with everything he had. He had KISS, he had his friends and family, but he didn’t truly have… Well… They never made it official or anything...

Suddenly, Vinnie pulled him aside for a goodbye for the night, holding him close longer than was probably appropriate. Vinnie seemed to burrow into Eric's neck, and Eric gently pulled him closer.

"Awww, Foxy," he crooned, "You a lil’ clingy tonight or something?"

"Mhm, I just really like your hugs." Eric whispered back. When he let the guitarist go, he sighed, "You gonna go find a few girls for the night, too?"

Vinnie nodded, walking over to the door. “Yeah, I saw a few tonight that I just… _Mhmm,_ you get me?” He smirked, turning to look at him, catching Eric's eye. His brow bunched in confusion at what he saw; all he could see was conflict there, terrible pain. “Eric…?”

“ _What?_ ” he snapped, staring at him from the reflection of the mirror. He didn’t mean to snap, honestly. He was just tired of tonight. Yeah, that was it. He just needed some sleep. “Just go on without me, man. I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

Vinnie tilted his head a bit, giving the drummer a concerned look, but he didn't question the look or the words that were given to him. Eric just banged his head down on the counter the moment he left, shutting the door behind him.

Fuck, they were both morons….

Morons who couldn’t either see the other’s pain or couldn’t stand up and explain himself….

Eric groaned, loudly. This was going to be a long tour...

 

 

When Eric had finally got back to the hotel, he exited the elevator and instantly sighed, quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb at the sight before him. Four giggling girls were gushing over over the flirts Vinnie kept sending their way. The girls were getting too touchy on the lead guitarist, rubbing his arm, twirling a chocolate lock of his hair, pressing up closer to his chest and such. Vinnie certainly didn’t seem to mind, in fact he was joking along with them, seemingly enjoying their tender touches. Eric frowned and watched from a distance just right across the hall from his door, waiting for Vinnie to sense his existence which he hadn’t noticed for a quite while.

As he kept watching them flirt it up, that all-too-familiar feeling washed over Eric as it had done during the concert when Gene kept licking Vinnie’s neck. Eric wasn’t surprised, though. Vinnie was a man with a big heart- too big. But he hadn’t had room for him, lately, and Eric felt his heart ache over that thought, pressing his back against the wall with crossed arms gazing at Vinnie exasperatedly through his calm façade. After what seemed like a century, Eric finally gave up. Vinnie never even spared a glance towards him, his lover for half a year now!

“Oh! Oh, hey, Eric!” 

Eric stopped dead in his tracks at the lead guitarist’s call before trying to erase the irritated look on his face with a much more calm one. Turning around Eric gave a small smile, resisting the urge to glare back at the flirtatious ladies. Vinnie gave him his best smile with bright flecks flickering over his greenish eyes, the same that always sent Eric into a daze and the very one which unconsciously caused him mirror his grin-- this time Eric didn’t grin back. 

“Hey, Eric, I thought you went off on your own little hunt, heh. Why didn’t you just tell me you weren’t doing anything like that tonight? I would’ve been fine just chilling in your room.”

Eric just shook his head, then replied quietly yet loud enough for him to hear, “I got a headache. It’s whatever.” he shrugged, turning his back towards him and the relieved female groupies who started to wander back over to Vinnie to seemingly flirt some more.

“It’s not whatever, Eric. C’mon, you know I would’ve been fine- hey, Eric, wait,” Vinnie called out to him, and Eric pretended not to hear a word he said. He slipped past his door and slammed it shut, leaning his back against it as he took deep agitated breaths while hoping that Vinnie would just go away. He felt hot tears sting his eyes when he got up and glanced through the eyehole, spotting Vinnie sigh and return to the conversation with the groupies.

Eric leaned back from the door and wiped at his eyes, cursing himself for getting this upset about everything. He shouldn’t have been crying! They weren’t a couple! Vinnie wasn’t cheating on him- and Eric wasn’t cheating on him whenever he slept with groupies! If anything, they were open and not exclusive, and- and--

“Fuck…” Eric sniffled, catching a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were all red, snot dribbled down from his nose, and he looked like an upset, hormonal teenager. He hated it.

“What else can go wrong this even--”

“ _Eric!_ ”

Eric stopped in his tracks towards when he heard a knocking on his door. “Vinnie…?” he murmured, softly. He went back to the door and opened it, revealing the lead guitarist behind it.

“Hey...” Vinnie said, “Listen, I sent those girls away-- What’s wrong? Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, taking a step closer towards Eric, resting his hand on his shoulder while the other tilted his chin up, “C’mon, baby… You can tell me.”

Eric freed his jaw from his warm hand as he glanced to the side, away from him. “You know what you’re doing...”

Vinnie tensed at his tone. His eyebrows met in confusion, and hurt somewhat crossed his features. “No, baby, I don’t. I don’t know. ...Tell me, Eric. I’ll listen, I won’t make the same mistake again--”

Unintentionally, Eric sneered at that, completely throwing the lead guitarist for a long loop. Eric brushed him away, trying not to feel the way his own heart broke when he felt the trembling waves of confusion and concern rise up around Vinnie.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your little _hunt,_ ”

“What? The groupies- _that?_ Eric, baby, you didn’t have a problem last week… Is that what’s got you so upset? Really? Baby, we both know they’re only for sex--”

Eric crossed his arms with a hardened emotionless look which silenced Vinnie.

“When’s the last time you batted your lashes at me like that, huh?” Eric snapped, coldly, then it suddenly hit Vinnie.

“Eric, are you... _jealous?_ ”

“Yes! Exactly! Fuck, and I know I shouldn’t be!” Eric shouted, turning away from him and walking away, wanting nothing more than to ignore him, calm down and pretend this night never happened.

“E- Eric! Wait! I--“

“I’ve got a headache, Vinnie,” Eric said frigidly, not bothering to turn around and look at him. “Just… Just go away. It’s probably not too late to hunt back down your girls. Fuck… You seemed to be enjoying yourself with them. Dunno why you gave them up for me...” Tears slowly made their way to the corner of Vinnie’s eyes. Eric’s words hurt himself, but he knew where the pain was coming from. He’d been too ignorant- not understanding of his partner’s feelings enough- and he hated himself for that.

“Eric, baby, c’here to me.”

Vinnie reached out to him, but Eric pulled away from him quickly, facing him, seeing the pain evident on his face when he did so.

“Vinnie, I- I...” Eric drew in a quick breath, trying to hold back tears now.

Vinnie let a tear slip down his cheek. Fuck… Fuck! How hadn’t he seemed to notice the upset aura hanging over Eric this past week. He would’ve talked to him, made everything better for them. He would’ve done or said anything to understand and fix this mess before it got to this point. The lead guitarist definitely would’ve made it his resolve in his mind to confront him about his concerns- his jealous fears… God, thank goodness he had a good way to calm them both down…

A more calm smile crossed his features, and Vinnie approached his partner from behind, extending his arms and wrapping them around Eric’s shorter form, earning a surprised gasp from him.

Eric’s face heated up at the sudden attention and looked directly up at Vinnie. His jealousy still ran through his mind, but he couldn’t help but notice how it all seemed to fade away as Vinnie hugged him, had his eyes on him, and Eric just decided to cherish the moment.

“Mhm, _Vinnie…_ ”

The lead guitarist’s long, brown tickled Eric’s cheek as he rested his chin on his partner’s shoulder with a warm smile, feeling better- and hoping Eric felt the same- as he had him in his arms. “ _Eric, Eric~_ ” he crooned, sweetly to him. “C’mon, let’s just cuddle for a bit.” Eric nodded against his shoulder with a small smile. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek before a flustered Fox was released, then gently dragged over to the bed.

Eric finally felt relieved that he had Vinnie all to himself now- no groupies, no bandmates around to get between them right now. He just allowed Vinnie to lead him slowly towards the soft hotel bed, the cushion dipping under their combined weight as they sat themselves down at the edge of the bed.

“‘M sorry I made you feel like this, sweetie.”

Vinnie’s quiet voice reached his ears as he cut his train of thought to look up at him. Eric just nodded and avoided his greenish eyes again, but he gasped lightly at the feel of a firm hand wrapped around his wrist. Eric’s startled brown eyes looked up and met his heartfelt gaze, and Vinnie’s smoother hand tenderly positioned itself to hold Eric’s rougher one.

Eric swallowed thickly, then forced his focus on Vinnie’s moving lips instead of his intense eyes as he spoke.

“Eric,” Vinnie sighed, softly, taking both of his hands in his carefully, “I still love you, baby. Do you still love me?” he asked him, moving in closer to wrap his arms around him. But Eric was quicker to act- suddenly, throwing himself on him, wrapping his arms around Vinnie’s lithe waist, burying his fluffy head against his warm chest. Not the least bit taken aback, Vinnie crooned out sweetly to him and brought his hand up to pet his head, fingers undoing all the complex tangles of his bushy hair.

“Ohh, oh, Vinnie, I do! I really do! Yes, of course I still love you. I- I just got so damn jealous… I fuckin’ hate how it happened, and I- I--” Eric trailed off, holding onto his partner with a death grip. Vinnie just nodded along with his words, doing his absolute best to understand and comfort him.

“Yeah,” he said, quietly. “I know you do, baby. Just don’t ever forget how I feel, though.” There was a quiet conviction in his voice, and something about it made Eric’s heart beat wildly.

Eventually, Eric sat up again, shifting just a little closer onto the lead guitarist’s lap. Close enough to tip Vinnie’s chin up with gentle fingers and cup his jaw.

“I’ll try,” he spoke softly. “I… I may just need a daily reminder, ‘s’all.” His thumb traced along Vinnie’s upper lip, and he smiled. God, he loved this man. No matter what Vinnie did or said, no matter how hard he made situations sometimes… fuck, he really did love him.

“I can definitely do that for you, babycakes.” Vinnie murmured, leaning into his grip.

Finally! Eric heaved a great sigh of relief and leaned in for a kiss. Vinnie met him halfway. Their lips met, and Eric felt all the tension and stress bleed out of his body. Vinnie’s hands wrapped around Eric’s ample waist, and he pulled him over, enjoying the buzz of contentment as Eric came to him willingly.

They ended up lying down on the bed together, Vinnie on his back and Eric curled into his side, one arm thrown around his waist.

“Mhm, ‘m still a little jealous of Gene getting to lick you up and down every show.” Eric sighed, nuzzling into him. “But I guess that can’t be helped too much.”

Vinnie shrugged and dropped a reassuring kiss in Eric’s curly hair. “It’s fine. He doesn’t get to have me all night- _you do,_ sweetie.” Vinnie reassured him, smiling when it seemed Eric finally relaxed for the night. “Now go to sleep. ‘s late, and we’ve got another show tomorrow.”

Eric grumbled just a little bit in response, but he tucked his head under Vinnie’s chin. The drummer was asleep in seconds, and Vinnie was not too far behind when he was cuddled up close to him like this.

Vinnie’s eyes closed and the world faded away as the warm weight against his chest and the sound of Eric’s peaceful breathing finally lulled him to sleep.


	19. Eric C./Bruce/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Carr/Bruce Kulick/Original Female Character
> 
> Chapter Warning- Oral sex, blow jobs, fingering, cunnilingus, anal sex

“You want her, don't you?” Bruce asked Eric as he kissed down his soft body. “You want her just as much as you want me, yeah?”

Eric groaned, throwing his head back against the stage equipment, remembering back to the young woman they had seen waiting in line before the concert. Eric grinned before replying, “Yeah, baby, you know I do, but hey- Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing her up, either. You want her just as bad~”

“Never said I didn't want her, too,” Bruce agreed with a warm smirk before he wrapped his lips around the drummer's hard cock, his tongue swirling around the tip. Eric bit down hard on his lip, doing his best to muffle his louder groans and avoid gathering attention to their private corner of the backstage. Bruce gave another hard suck before his released his cock with a loud, wet pop. He looked up at his partner and smirked at him. “You want me to tell the roadies to keep an eye out for her, tonight?”

Eric looked down at him, his dark brown eyes blown wide with lust. "Oh, ohhh, Bruce, you wanna share me tonight?"

The lead guitarist chuckled, wrapping a calloused hand around his aching cock. "Baby, you know I can’t resist showing you off to the groupies every once in a while." He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I can see it now… Me sucking your cock while you had your head buried between her luscious legs… Mhmmmn, _delicious~_ "

"Ahhh, fuck! Fuck, that’s hot as hell!" Eric softly cried out as he arched into the hand wrapped around him. “Oh, Bruce, I- I’m up for anything! _Anything!_ ”

Bruce pumped Eric's cock before leaning down to give one last lick to the tip before Eric released before him. Backstage messes like this were nothing new, so they were safe. As Eric began to settle into his afterglow, Bruce carefully tucked his cock back into his jeans before he crawled his way back up Eric's body, towering above him. Dropping his head, he kissed his sweet Fox hard, their tongues battling for dominance.

When they slowly pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily.

“Let’s do an awesome show, baby,” Bruce panted, nuzzling into Eric’s fluffy mop. “Then let’s go get our lady of the night.”

Eric grinned excitedly in response.

 

  
This was the greatest night of her life! While the roadies delicately combed through the crowd for girls of the band’s own choosing, one had stepped up to her and lead her backstage. Of course, she wasn't going to say no to an invitation as exclusive as a night with the members of her favorite band in the world! She would be crazy not to go!

The roadies separated the girls up by which band members requested them. Three stood in a line for Paul, five for Gene, but she had been the only one to stand in between the two groups. Gosh, she wondered if Eric or Bruce had asked for her…

Eventually, after wiping down and changing back into normal clothes, the band approached them. Gene and Paul both motioned for their girls to follow behind them, and they did so like very skilled groupies. That left her there standing around, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the last two members to emerge from their dressing room.

As she glanced around for someone to ask about if Eric or Bruce had already left, an arm slung itself across her shoulders. She squeaked out a sound of surprise before turning her head and spotting both Bruce and Eric. “I… I… _Hi--_ ” she blushed, heavily. Bruce smiled warmly at her, and Eric scooted closer to her, leaning against her shorter body slightly.

“You enjoy the show?”

“ _I loved it!_ You guys were amazing- I mean, of course! You’ve been amazing every time I’ve seen you perform! Black Diamond is my favorite, and I loved when you sang it tonight, Eric- Oh, damn, am I rambling? Sorry, _sorry!_ I tend to ramble when I’m nervous…”

"You’re good, honey. Trust us, you’re fine… _very fine._ " Bruce nodded with a slight mischievous smirk. "So fine that we didn’t wanna fight over you. We wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to head back to the hotel with the both of us." His voice dropped lower at the last part. Eric moved his arm from her shoulders and rested it across her waistline.

“What do you say…?”

“Shelah. You can call me Shelah, boys.” She told them, smiling back at them from ear to ear. She felt Eric’s hand move further down her waist, sneaking a squeeze.

“Mhm,” Eric purred, “Bruce, c’mon, we gotta get her back! I’m not sure how long I can hold back--”

“Alright, alright. C’mon, Shelah, we’re gonna give you one hell of a night.”

“Promise?” she giggled, softly.

“Promise.”

Only a quick, handsy car ride later to the hotel, and they were suddenly in Bruce and Eric’s shared hotel room.

"C'moooonnnnnn," Eric teased, rolling closer to the edge of the bed, pawing at Bruce's back. “Let’s have some fun already~!” 

Bruce rolled his eyes at his partner’s burst of excitement and eagerness, kicking off both his boots and his socks. Eric repeated the action and helped Shelah out of her heels. Bruce laid down on the bed and hardly blinked when Eric lifted Shelah up to straddle him. “Go on, baby~ Give me a lil’ show with ‘im!” With that, Shelah’s head moved down to Bruce's neck, leaving small and teasing kisses down his neck and collarbones, slowly pushing his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it across the floor. She moved her soft hands down to his chest beneath hers and lightly began to scratch and pull at the hair, causing Bruce to purr.

"Mmm, that's real nice," he smirked and continued, "You good with watching right now, Eric?" The drummer gave a warm hum of approval, feeling really excited to watch the show before him. "Alright, cool. Help me undress me, baby." Bruce whispered up to Shelah.

Shelah's hands traveled down the buttons on the lead guitarist’s already half undone shirt, popping each one off slower than the next, Eric groaning at the slow place. When his shirt was finally off, she worked at his belt buckle, her small hands running over his crotch before doing so, earn a low moan from Bruce. Shelah pushed down both his jeans and boxers slowly, Bruce assisting in wriggling them off of his legs. Bruce's hands came up to her chest pushing her back on the bed slowly until he was on top on her, beginning to work the buttons of her tight black button up.

"Mmm, your shirt looks so nice on you, honey." Bruce whispered into her ear "But hey, I know it’ll look a lot better off." Shelah and Eric both snickered at his comment, then Bruce's hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the black shirt off, his lips moving down and sliding across her exposed collarbone and upper chest. The clasp of her bra was undone, and the bra was flung across the room. Suddenly, Shelah felt a wet sensation over her nipples, Bruce's mouth was working over the sensitive pink nubs. Shelah threw her head back in a loud groan, causing Bruce to smirk against her chest. He slowly moved his much bigger hands down to her jean covered crotch and began to palm her in between her legs, alternating his paces as her breathing picked up almost instantly.

“You like that, honey?” Bruce murmured softly.

“I do! I do- ohh, keep going~” Shelah pleaded with him, moaning as she did. Bruce pushed her down so she was then fully flat down on her back, and he moved off of her lap and slowly moved between her legs. Unbuttoning and pulling off her jeans and panties and throwing them across the room to land beside her bra.

“You’re so big, Bruce…” Shelah smirked, glancing him up and down. “I don’t know how I’m gonna take you.”

“Ah, it’s not a question of how you’re gonna take me.” Bruce sighed, “It’s a question of how much lube we’re gonna need and… Hey, Eric where’d you put the lube?”

Eric cocked his head to the side. “Ummm…. Over in the duffle bag, I think. Condoms, too.” he said, getting up to search their bags.

“I think you put it in the left pocket,” Bruce huffed, watching his partner shuffle around and dig through the bag. “If it’s not in there, then check the righ--”

“Found it!” Eric exclaimed, hopping back and jumping onto the bed. He placed the bottle of lube in his hand and sat back to watch the rest of the performance.

“Gonna get you ready,” Bruce muttered, smiling when Shelah happily nodded. He squeezed a small amount of lube onto his finger and lined it up with her. “You ready, honey?” She muffled out a sweet _yes,_ and Bruce eased one finger in. He enjoyed her instant response, her head was thrown to the side, and she was clearly trying to suppress her moans.

“Oh, c’mon, Shelah,” Eric cooed out to her. “We wanna hear you, baby. We wanna hear your sweet voice~ Nothing’s better than hearing a fan singing or screaming for us~”

Shelah nodded, then broke out into a long groan when Bruce slipped in another finger and began scissoring her.

“That feel good?” Bruce smirked, and she let out a louder moan in response. “You think you’re ready, honey?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Alright,” Bruce said, tearing open a condom and slipping it on. “Spread your legs a bit more.” Shelah obliged, readjusting herself for him. Teasingly, his finger slowly traced her already wet slit, and she couldn’t help but shake with a small laugh. “Someone excited?” he asked, looking to Eric as his finger found her clit, slowly rubbing it. Shelah closed her eyes and smiled.

“Ahh, haah, yes,” she breathed as his finger teased her. Slowly, he extended his long index finger down her slit and entered her warm, wet cunt. She bit her lip slightly and looked back to give Eric a knowing look. “Don’t you wanna join in?”

Eric nodded, hungrily, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it down on the floor. He kicked off his pants and boxers as the breathing of Bruce began to tickle Shelah’s cheeks. His face ghosted close to her ear as she leaned her head against his shoulders. His hands clamped down on her hips as he bucked down into her, cock hard and pressing.

Eric scrambled over to place open mouthed kisses along her throat, coaxing a sweet moan from her lips. Gently, Eric trailed his hands up and down her body, stopping at her breasts. His thick fingers pinched her nipples and twisted them around her hardening buds, making her arch her back. She grinded into Bruce’s crotch, making him moan heavily into her ear.

Big hands ran down her body, cupping her cheeks in their palms as Bruce squeezed them, cock still pressing against the ache between her legs. Shelah whined, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain when she now had both of them lavishing her with affection. Coming out to the concert tonight… Fuck, best choice of her life! She hadn’t expected anything after the show, but now she was getting the world’s best encore.

“Soooo fuckin’ wet for us, yeah?” Bruce murmured deeply before sucking a dark patch on her shoulder. That was sure to leave a mark that would last a couple of days… A couple of days, and she would get to remember that this night actually happened.

Shelah blinked, then melted at the new hand rubbing up and around her clit before he teased her entrance. “Ohhh, she’s drenched, Brucie. She’s dripping all over the place.”

Bruce nodded, then moved so his lips easily found hers. He kissed her passionately, tongue trailing along the inner wall of her cheeks. Shelah whimpered, but her voice was swallowed up by Bruce’s mouth.

There were two fingers from two different hands moving inside of her all at once, moving in tandem. Shelah panted and watched as Bruce kissed a trail from her mouth to her ear. With sparkling eyes, she watched as Bruce leered up at Eric and smirked. She watched as Bruce leaned forward and kissed Eric, moaning as if he were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

“Like what you see, honey?” Bruce purred down at her, and Shelah could only nod her head in response. He glanced back up at Eric and grinned. “Hey, Eric, you want a taste of something real sweet?” he pulled his hand out, making her whine but what she got to see silenced her voice. Bruce held his slick fingers out to Eric, making him shiver, groan and part his pretty lips so that Bruce could shove them into his mouth. Eric moaned wantonly around his fingers, taking them as deep as they would go, slurping and licking every bit of Shelah off of them.

“Ooohh, fuck…” Shelah murmured as she witnessed the sexiest thing she’d ever had the pleasure of seeing play out between two guys.

Eric hummed, then noticed how she was trembling with pleasure below them. “Heeeeey, hey, Bruce…. I think you’re forgetting a certain someone…”

Bruce perked up some, then noticed he had seemingly forgotten about getting to work on her. “Ahh, sorry, honey--”

“You’re good! You’re both good! I, ah… I’ve just been watching…” she trailed off, softly, blushing a bit. They both crooned out at the cute sight.

“Awwww… Well, hey, is there anything we can do for you tonight? We're a flexible pair.”

Shelah blushed even harder. “Ah, awww… You guys have already done an entire concert for me….”

“Well, hey, what about this,” Bruce said, “Eric- _Mr. Eager-_ can eat you out, and Eric, I can fuck you. We can trade off later tonight, if you want, sweetheart--”

“Already planning ahead, Brucie?” Eric chuckled, shaking his fluffy head.

“Always good to plan ahead,” Shelah smiled, watching as Eric laid down. She moved to get up and straddle him, pussy ghosting over his face as she sat down backwards, facing Bruce.

“Oh, fuck me…!” She bit down on her lip as Eric’s tongue licked around her entrance and then he opened up his mouth in waiting, letting her sweet juices drip down onto his tongue.

“ _Ahhh!_ Ohhh, Bruce!” Eric moaned into her pussy as the lead guitarist pushed into him with a lubed up dick.

“You alright, Eric?”

“Yeah- Yeah, damn, maybe I should’ve stretched a bit more this morning… But, oh, go on!” Eric said, then sucked at her folds.

“Oh, so good- so tight for me, Eric. Always perfect for me~” Bruce praised the drummer as he began to thrust his hips against him. Smiling at the hot look on Shelah’s face, Bruce winked at her. “I hope he’s doing a perfect job for you, too, honey.” he murmured. His hand came up around her neck, pulling her into a kiss while his hips rutted down into Eric with a steady pace. Shelah groaned and moaned her approval into Bruce’s mouth, telling him everything he wanted to hear about how the drummer was treating her. When Brucie broke their kiss, he kept his hand on the nape of her neck, resting his forehead against hers as they panted heavily against one another.

Filthy sounds filled up the hotel room. A lubed up cock diving deep down into a drummer accompanied by dirty slurps from underneath their prize of the night.

“Ohh, baby, you’re close, aren’t you?” Bruce muttered. He pressed a tender kiss along her jawline, and Shelah nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. “Ah, well come, honey. Come on Eric’s face. Trust me, _he loves it~_ ”

Shelah didn’t need any more persuasion. She arched her back and ground down harder on Eric’s face, trembling, hips pressing further down, about suffocating him, but she couldn’t help it in the wonderful heat of the moment.

“ _Ahhh, haaaa, h_ ah, yeah. I’m close, too. Fuck… Fuck, Eric, you feel sooooo damn good around my cock, baby.” Bruce groaned, then pulled Shelah’s face closer, lips molding against hers, moaning fully into her mouth as he came in Eric. The final snap of his hips was plenty to get Eric spilling over the edge of release, too.

Shelah rose up off of him, letting him catch his breath again. As soon as she got off of him, Bruce traded places with her, going down and devouring Eric’s tongue with his mouth, licking away all the juices and making Eric moan wildly against him as their faces bathed in her come.

Shelah moaned, then bit the tip of her thumb at the sight.

“Ohhh…. Sooo… You boys share groupies often?” she asked them. Eric nodded at her, then made grabby hand motions for her to come down and join them on the bed. Happily, she laid back down and cuddled into the hug Eric pulled her into.

“You were perfect, honey.” Bruce sighed in contentment, propping himself up a bit to lick at Eric’s cheek. He had missed a spot of her come, and he needed to lick it up.

“Hey, hey, Bruce,” Eric turned to look at him, nuzzling up into him. “Sooo, can we keep her for the night?”

Shelah blushed, curling tighter up against Eric and Bruce, happily.

“Oh, Eric, she’s gonna stay the night, trust me, baby.” Bruce crooned, warmly. “Only if you want to, honey…”

“Of course,”


	20. Ace/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Peter Criss
> 
> Chapter Warning - Hand jobs

The door to Peter’s hotel room opened after several jovial knocks to it. A familiar head poked through the creaky door, grinning from ear to ear at the drummer. “ _Kitty!_ Heeeeeey,” Ace sang, moving the rest of his body into the room and shutting the door then practically prancing over to the unresponsive man lying on the dark couch. “Alrighty, so how's our favorite drummer doing after that lil’ party last night?”

Silence.

“Little kitten?”

Peter was silent for another moment, forearm drawn over his eyes as he laid miserably on the couch, ice bag resting atop his head. “Ace...?”

“Yup! It’s me.”

“ _Fuck off..._ ”

Ace brows drew together, then he threw his head back and laughed, holding his middle. He snorted, loudly, as he pulled up a chair and took a seat next to his pathetic, pouting pussycat. 

“Accceee, go awaaaaay...” Peter moaned, lowering his arm to glare at him.

“Awww, c’mon, kitten, it was only one party- we’ve clubbed harder than that off tour! Hell, I think that’s saying something!” Ace chuckled, feeling rather amused. “Aww, don’t give me that look. Hey, hey, would it help if I ordered you up some room service?” 

Peter could only grumble in irritation as a response. 

“Aww, nothing? You don’t even want some waffles or something--”

The short drummer shook his head. “God, no! No food for the next couple of hours…”

Ace smiled down at him. “Not even a sample from the last tray of _special brownies_ I got stuffed away back in my hotel room? C’mon, I need help getting rid of them before Gene finds them and dumps them down the toilet or some shit.”

“No, not even special brownies.” he sighed, softly.

“Damn, you’re really hungover, ain’tcha?” Ace cocked his head to the side. “Aww, poor kitten has a headache, and a tummy ache, and… an everything ache, actually. Heheh.”

“ _Accceee,_ can it,” Peter murmured, shutting his eyes and rubbing at his temples. “You’re sooo _ooooo_ fuckin’ loud.” He told him, and he sounded so exhausted that Ace’s smile turns into a little frown. He reached forward and placed his hand atop Peter’s free one. The drummer blinked in surprise and looked at it before sighing deeply and held his hand with both of his. Peter rested his head back onto the arm of the couch and exhaled shakily, eyes closed.

Ace didn't say a word, allowing Peter his blissful, quiet moment. He knew how much Peter hated being vulnerable in front of other people, but with him, he was given a wide range of trust. “Hey,” he spoke up, softly. Peter didn't respond; he didn't have to right now. “Ain’tcha looking forward to the concert tonight? Or hey, if not, then just imagine the dinner we’re gonna have before we have to get ready. I hope we get some steak tonight, been dying for a good steak for the last three cities or so… Man, I hope Gene doesn’t hound the cooks about dessert again- that argument went on for half an hour last time he did it, remember? Heheh.”

Peter’s lips wriggled, then pulled together in a strong pout. He wanted to tell Ace to stop his rambles and fuck off again, but he couldn’t snap at him for just trying to fill his head with soft words instead of the pounding beat of last night’s shots. Ace squeezed his hands softly to draw his attention, and once he had Peter looking at him again, he tugged at him, gently. Without hesitation, Peter leaned up and pressed his lips to Ace’s.

It was… It was special what they had. No one knew about them. Not even Paul or Gene- of course, God only knew how long that would take before either of them burst in on them fucking... They were together, but they weren’t exclusive to one another. It hardly made any sense to either of them, really, but they were comfortable with it. They shared this… this love with one another. They had this trust between each other, handing over complete and total confidence to their partner. Neither of them questioned the other about their relationship- they didn’t feel the need to! It was working, it was wonderful, and it was what they wanted.

When they pulled away from their kiss, Ace leaned down and buried his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, wrapping his arms around him as a comfort. Slowly, but surely, Peter returned the sweet embrace and nuzzled his cheek into Ace’s soft hair, smiling at the affection he was receiving. If there was one thing Peter always loved but never admitted to, it was how he truly loved and cherished moments when Ace was overly affectionate and caring with him. It never failed to make his heart flutter in his chest.

Of course, the longer Ace pressed down onto him, the more Peter realized how stiff and sore he was from having slept the night on the couch. He wriggled, slightly and grumbled, “Hey, Ace, baby, could you get offa me? You're all skin and sharp bones, and I’m hurting in my back right now ‘cause of how I laid…”

Right away, Ace pulled away and smiled down at him almost sheepishly. “Awww, well….” He paused, then said, “Hey, baby, why don’t you roll over so I can give you a massage?”

Peter swayed his head in consideration, then nodded. Immediately, Ace gently flipped him over onto his belly, then moved to sit on the edge of the couch and cracked his knuckles one at a time.

“Mmhmn, you don’t have to Ace…” Peter sighed, trailing off as Ace laid his hands atop his shoulder blades.

“I wanna, kitten,” The lead guitarist crooned down sweetly to him. From there his hands went to work, and the room went totally silent save for some grunting and soft sighing from Peter. Eventually, Ace threw the small ice pack off his of head after it fell down to the side for the millionth time. It landed on the floor with a flop as Ace’s hands glided through the center of his partner’s backside.

“Ace?” Peter mewled up to him, and Ace hummed in response, the sound light and curious. “Can you get in a little more on my right side… ‘s real sensitive there….” At his partner’s request, Ace’s hands slowed for a moment before gliding down over to focus more on his right side and resumed their smooth pace. Peter sighed out in contentment and resumed rested his cheek on his folded hands and sighed as the guitarist’s hands began to really soothe him.

“Too bad we don’t have any professional oils or something…” Ace muttered, quietly as he began to tackle the knots of tension in his side.

“Mhm, I just need you~” Peter exhaled, feeling very overcome with sweet relief. It was rather surprising how fast he began to feel himself loosen up the moment Ace untangled his knots, soon forgetting all about the wild, insane party last night and what it did to his body. However, it wasn’t quite so easy for his body to ignore Ace’s touch, and he knew he was getting hard and could feel arousal slowly warming his body as Ace rubbed and kneaded his pliable flesh.

By the time Ace reached his lower back, he was a mess; relaxed, yes, but oh so very much aroused and needy now!

Peter arched his back with a moan, and Ace bit his lip, thinking about how he looked absolutely gorgeous beneath him. Lowering himself down upon him, Ace kissed the back of Peter's neck and rubbed below his belly at his crotch in earnest. Honestly, he didn't really think about getting off himself, he was far too focused on Peter's pleasure to even consider his own right now.

“Ohhhh, sweet lord,” Peter moaned, wantonly. “Ah, hah, c’mon, Space Ace~ I need a lil’ lovin’ here~”

Thankfully Ace didn’t feel like teasing him too much right now, and Peter wasn’t wearing pants, so all Ace had to do was tug down his boxers and help him slip out of them. Peter turned back around, and Ace shifted around him, now straddling his waist. He bent over his partner and kissed him full on the lips, capturing a sweet mewl from him in reply.

With now full access to the drummer's front, Ace wasted no time and reached down to take ahold of his aching erection. Peter groaned and threw his head back.

It only took a few precise, long strokes before Ace’s kitten was an aroused mess, tossing his head from side to side as he moaned desperately. All that heavy petting and rubbing before had already gotten him halfway there, and now he was close, and Ace had every intention to get him over the edge. They could take their sweet time together some other time. For now, he just wanted to see Peter completely unraveled below him.

It didn't take too long. Under Ace’s constant, skillful ministrations, Peter approached orgasm rapidly, and he cried out Ace's name as he came. To the lead guitarist, there was no sweeter sound than that.

Ace flopped beside him on the couch, snuggling beside of him as Peter relaxed in the heat of his afterglow. “Feelin’ better, kitten?” he asked him.

The short drummer mumbled something sleepily, and Ace smiled down fondly at his partner. “Awwww, s’okay, Peter. Go to sleep,” he told him and kissed his forehead. “We can play more later~”


	21. Ace/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
> 
> Chapter warning- Drunkenness, implied jealousy, implied alcoholism

_"Don't do anything crazy tonight,"_ Gene had said. _"Don't raid the fridge for booze."_ he had told them.

Well, after Gene left the room to raid the Coop, they all get spectacularly drunk. Ace and Peter got drunk, anyway. Paul had only sipped at his beer and watched over them, making sure no one killed over and choked on their own vomit.

The first couple of drinks were needed to just loosen their bodies up and get them to sit back and relax. Peter stayed two ahead of Ace, finding it easier to be drunker than try to bitch and fight with Ace about his decision not to do coke in front of Paul. So, the flow of drinks didn't stop, and Peter's temper was kept at bay.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Peter and Ace lean against each other and giggle stupid jokes into the other's ear, Paul felt something inside him stir. He felt it begin to unravel, and he hoped the whiskey induced oblivion Peter and Ace were headed into would distract them from noticing. He was never too good at hiding his expressions, and it was not an easy chore when Peter kept dipping his hands down between Ace's thighs, earning happy coos and chuckles from the lead guitarist.

"Ace..." Paul murmured, softly. He watched him crack open a new beer and bring it up to his lips. "That's your sixth tonight..."

"Hmm? Ohhh, don't worry, Paulie. I'm fiiiiiiiine," Ace waved him off, shaking his beer at him and spilling some onto his shirt. "Ooopsie..."

Paul hummed but said nothing else. No point in saying anything when Ace was drunk like this. He just thought that he probably shouldn’t drink so much, lose control that way every night with Peter, but fuck if he was going to stop him. Paul knew he couldn't stop either of them. They were full grown men, they could do whatever they wanted. As long as it didn't start to interfere with their playing or concerts, then they were fine. They were fine. Paul squinted at the bottle in his hand, then he glanced over at his bandmates. They were fine... but for how long?

"H _AhaH_ aHA _HaHAH_ ahah!"

"PFffffffttt, hahahaahah! Ace! You're a fuckin' riot!"

Paul gave them a small smile and brought his beer to his lips, downing the rest of it. For now... Maybe just for now, they were fine.

Another hour flew by and Peter had started to lose focus.

“You gon’ be okay, kitten?” Ace slurred next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Mhmm... I'm fuckin' sleepy...” Is all that Peter managed to squeeze out of himself in reply. He just shifted back against the couch cushions and laid his head back. A soft noise was all he could produce when Ace fell down from his shoulder and laid his head on his lap. Paul felt his eyes narrow, but he didn’t bother raising his voice, not because he didn’t care, God knew he did, but because Ace and Peter were just both heavily drunk. None of their actions held any actual weight right now, and Ace wasn't moving to do anything too stupid or regrettable. It was fine. They were still fine.

“I think I kinda wanna go to bed, too.” Ace muttered, rubbing his cheek against Peter's thigh. Paul sighed, then got up and moved over to the couch to grab the lead guitarist. As Paul lifted him up, Ace only grumbled a few times and whined when he had to put some effort into making sure his legs would somewhat hold him. When he stood up, swaying, he grabbed Paul by the hips and pulled him close. Paul held his breath, eyes darting downward to Peter for a moment. He had already drifted off to sleep, the slow rise and fall of his chest the giveaway there.

Ace whined and laid his chin on Paul's shoulder, rubbing his head against his. "Paulie... Paulie, baby, 'm sleepy."

Paul nuzzled back against him, giving a small smile. “Come on then.”

The two of them shuffled their way out of Peter and Gene's hotel room. Ace babbled about nothing in particular as Paul pulled him down the hall to their room, going off about everything from record prices to how in the world can Ringo Starr be a vegetarian, Paulie-- bacon tastes too good-- oh, you're Jewish, I forgot.... Paul just nodded along to it, feeling far too used to the random conversation after years of dealing with Ace.

When they made it to the bedroom door, Ace leaned on the door frame, tongue all sticky and heavy with whiskey. He watched as Paul shuffled through his pockets for their room key. “Paulie... I'm horny.” he told him.

“I know,” Paul sighed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "You're always horny when you get like this."

"Gonna take care of me tonight?" Ace giggled, wriggling his eyebrows at him, suggestively.

Paul smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Tomorrow, baby. Tomorrow for sure."

It was good enough for Ace, and it would work since his mind began to fade fast by the time Paul hauled him into their room. He could feel his back hitting the mattress and the warmth of the blankets all along his back, and he quickly succumbed to his slumber.

 

The first thing Ace registered when he woke up was the pounding in his head. He groaned and was aware of his stiff body the moment he began to stir. Damn the fact that he always slept like a log when he was really, really drunk. It was quite handy if he wanted to knock himself out or just go all out during for a party, but the mornings were a pain of full bladder and aching muscles and his head felt like it was just a sponge that needed to be wrung out to start functioning again. This morning was no different, and he woke up to greet the normal start to his day. Ace's eyes were still closed as he tried to move, taking stock of just how bad it was. Yeah, his right arm was pretty much numb, and he needed to piss badly and that was not to mention the headache slowly creeping up into his temples.

Shifting slightly, Ace came to a stop and his dark eyes opened, squinting into the dimness of the hotel room. Huh... He thought he fell asleep in Peter and Gene's room. How did he get back to his room... He looked at his right arm, and the switches in his brain finally switched on. And he found the reason as to why his arm was numb; it was numb because his Paulie was lying on it.

They were spooning, and Ace had his arm trapped under Paul as they laid chest to back. Some time during the night, Paul had stripped them of their shirts and pulled the covers over them. Ace hummed, smiling at how thoughtful his Paulie always was.

Thankfully, Paul woke up soon enough, grunting and lifting himself up just enough that Ace could get his arm back, then flopped down onto his back.

“Mhm... Mornin', Ace.... What time is it, baby?”

Ace squinted at the small alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned. Damn, his headache felt like it was getting worse the more he woke up. “Ahhh... Looks like it's half past eight.”

“Gene's gonna stomp in here and demand we wake up so we can get back on the road...” Paul told him, voice sleepy and soft.

"Do you think I got enough time to take a piss before Godzilla storms up in here?" he asked him, leaning over and giving his cheek a quick kiss. "I think I'll risk it. It's that or I bust a damn kidney--"

"It's your bladder, not your kidney..."

"Dr. Stanley, please," Ace smirked. "I think I know how my Jendell biology works."

Paul snorted, burying his head into the pillow, making himself comfortable as Ace got up. Paul needed to go, too, but the bathroom could wait for a little while yet. It was too comfortable here. He snuggled his way into Ace’s space. It smelled like him and felt like him, and it was nice to be close.

Paul sighed. This was fine. They were great.


	22. Eric C./Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Carr/Bruce Kulick
> 
> Chapter Warning- cuddles & kisses (as if that's a warning, lol)

The first streak of sunlight entered the hotel room through the curtains, making Eric’s eyes sting a little bit, as he slowly fluttered them open. There Bruce was; his chin only centimeters from his, hot morning breath hitting the drummer straight in the face, making his nose scrunch. Eric sighed and smiled. Everything was right with the world and having his partner so close cemented that. So much so, it seemed, that Eric couldn’t help but shut his eyes and fall back to sleep, finding absolutely no reason to get up or even move. Not now, not yet. Because Bruce was so close, and the morning was just starting to creep in through the window.

When Eric woke up a second time, he opened his eye only to squint at the now much brighter light leaking in through the window. Rubbing at his eyes, he let out a soft, tired yawn before noticing the empty space beside him. Curiously, he shifted, looking around for the lead guitarist. His eyes finally landed on Bruce, who was sitting on the couch, eating various pastries off of a grey platter. Room service was a lovely way to start the day… Eric just hoped Bruce remembered to not have it charged to KISS, though. Gene was very, _very_ vocal about the reasons why they shouldn’t do it unless it’s included with their rooms the last time someone got the band charged for the service.

Eric turned his head from side to side, loosening it up and throwing his curls from side to side, as he watched Bruce lick the sugar and sweetness of the pastries off of his fingers. The act was, if Eric was going to be blunt, incredibly hot. And from his gentle-giant and easy-going personality to his tall, slender physique, Eric absolutely adored him. It had certainly come a long way from a secret little crush he had developed over first few weeks of practice with him to the equal, loving partnership it was now.

The drummer snapped out of his daze when he heard Bruce speak.

“Oh, hey, Eric! Good mornin’,” he chirped, cheerily.

“Morning, Brucie,” Eric said, then wormed his way out of the tangled bed sheets with a smile to join his fellow bandmate on the couch. The moment Eric’s back hit the cushions, he locked eyes with Bruce and found himself staring into an endless ocean of immeasurable depth of chocolate. It was pulling him in, dragging him closer and closer to him. Those eyes never failed to make Eric’s heart pound faster than any solo during a concert ever could, made his pulse rise higher than whenever he was lifted up on stage, seconds away from falling off his drum stool if they shot him up too quick. Those dark eyes had his heart wrapped with a string so tight that Eric was certain it would never ever break. It was all the adrenaline and desire that he would ever need, right at his fingertips.

“Morning, baby… I see we’re a bit distracted this fine day.” Bruce whispered softly, moving his hand over to rest it atop of Eric’s soft, exposed thigh. He swept his hand across the fine hairs on it and moved his sleeping shorts back to rub at the delicate skin at the tip of his hip. Softly. Lovingly.

Eric purred under the attention. He watched as Bruce’s gaze dropped to his lips for a split second, and suddenly, they collided together. To them, the taste of their significant other was indescribable, and their hunger for the other’s lips never seemed to stop. The kiss started slow, doting, then grew more playful, heated. Burning. Eager. Passionate. Eric felt his lips turn numb, but somehow, he still perfectly felt Bruce move against him.

Eventually, they pulled back from one another. Eric panted slightly as he glanced up at Bruce through his lashes, smiling. “Well… That’s a _good morning,_ baby.”

“You can say that again.” Bruce chuckled, moving his hand back over to grab another pastry. Eric’s eyes lit up.

“What’s that you got there, Brucie?” the drummer inquired curiously, poking at a muffin in his hand.

“Pastries. Muffins, donuts, breakfast cakes. Don’t worry, I asked, and it’s included with this hotel, so I figured I should take advantage of that.” Bruce told him before attempting to shove half of the muffin in his mouth.

“Oohh, _yay!_ Oh, man… what to start with…. Hmm, Bruce, help me out here- there’s too many options!”

Bruce shook his head and chuckled, plucking a few blueberry muffins off of a platter, putting them on a paper plate, then handed it gingerly to his short partner. With a grin, Eric scarfed the treats down within what only seemed like seconds, only leaving a few crumbs scattered along his lap. Bruce blinked. Guess he didn’t realize how hungry Eric actually was. Well… He wasn’t too surprised, to be honest. The two of them had had quite the workout last night…. Ah, but Eric still looked like he was a bit peckish. Bruce reached back over to the platter of pastries and filled up another plate for him. Eric made a soft happy noise and kissed his cheek the moment he was handed the plate, and he took a chocolate donut into his mouth with a giddy grin.

This was nice. Hell, this was almost downright domestic for two rock-stars. The two of them were just sitting there, sharing breakfast as the morning light continued to pour into their hotel room. It made Bruce feel all warm, goopy and happy on the inside.

Eric watched Bruce as they ate, admiring him from the side. Of course, he could only watch Bruce’s lips wrap around greasy sausages so many times before he had to intervene. “Hey, babycakes,” Eric giggled, leaning over to give his face a couple of kisses before grinning and whispering into his ear. “You still feelin’ a lil’ sore from last night? I know I was a bit rough with you--"

“No, no. You were good. You were great- amazing!” Bruce told him. “I mean, sure, you kinda had to throw my legs around to get into those positions… But you were very dominating, always had that control, baby.”

“Awww, thanks,” Eric grinned, pecking his cheek with a sweet kiss. “Still, c’here. I wanna give you some attention this morning.”

“Yes, please.” Bruce nodded, already having a good idea of what he had in mind for them.

As soon as Eric slid over onto his lap, his hand slid up the back of Bruce’s blue pajama shirt and started rubbing at his back. Bruce smiled and felt as his body pretty much melted as Eric leaned in even closer, and he closed his eyes with an appreciative groan. The short drummer was gently easing out the tension from his body, even the tension Bruce didn’t realize he had pent up in his system.

Bruce purred as he felt him kissing his face several more times as he gently whispered to him, “Can this be how every morning starts? Just the two of us enjoying each other’s company… can you imagine anything better?”

As much as Bruce honestly want to give a more intelligent and well-spoken answer, everything just felt so damn cozy right then and there that he just ended up softly sighing. Eric smiled at him, then kissed Bruce again and crooned, softly, “Yeah… Yeah, I think so, too.” 

The lead guitarist hummed and leaned back against the couch, feeling himself begin to drift off, but Eric’s sweet kisses kept him awake just enough to keep him in a lovely, sleepy daze. The two of them stayed like that for a good chunk of the morning, with Eric humming a soft melody for Bruce to help him relax even more, until he eventually heard his partner’s breathing slow down and become more even. A look of adoration crossed Eric’s soft features before he himself closed his eyes and leaned against his snoozing partner, enjoying this quiet moment.


	23. Ace & Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace & Peter
> 
> Chapter warning - Domestic setting, implied pet play

“Hey, Ace, not gonna lie,” Peter piped up from where he sat reclined in his chair, reading a rock magazine. "When the next tour kicks off, every morning, a part of me is gonna expect to see Paulie with a lil’ bit of a limp, pleased grin and a conspicuously mellow vibe about him… If you get what I’m sayin’.”

Anyone with even a lick of social aptitude would’ve left it there, but Peter- granted, like all of his bandmates- wasn’t average in that respect. Despite attempting a nap and sitting well away from him on the couch, Ace didn’t need to open his eyes to see the Catman’s brow ridge to know it was waggling shamelessly, and neither did he need to open his eyes to see his mouth to know the crude words already forming on his lips.

"Soooo… I mean, you two are still _fuckin’,_ yeah?”

Ace sighed. If it wouldn’t sound sappy, then he would’ve told him that throughout all his galactic travels and the people he met that he liked Peter the most as his best buddy. Even though Peter was his best friend, though, he didn’t want him poking around his relationship with Paulie too much… Paul and Peter already butted heads enough. The last thing Ace wanted was to say too much of something that the Catman could take and throw back at the Starchild as a joke or snappy comment.

Still, Ace found himself struggling to form any sort of response back, and it was especially hard to do when he started to hear Peter get up and start moving around near the bookshelves above and beside him. He was methodically combing every inch of the shelf for something to entertain himself with, most likely.

Ace just yawned and rolled over onto his side, finally opening his eyes and glancing up at his buddy. “Mmhmmn, Paulie and I don’t get to do as much as you think on tour, man.” Ace told him, kicking his legs up over the padded arm rest on the other end of the couch; he let his head loll back, one hand instinctively reaching down to seek attention from his dog, Blondie. The white mutt-mutt wasn’t lying down beside him right now, though, so he wiggled his fingers, hoping the motion would entice her out from wherever she wandered off to.

“Bullshit,” Peter told him. “You two share the same hotel rooms.”

“Doesn’t mean we do it every night. C’mon, Peter, if we aren’t up to our necks in sweet pussy from the Coop, then we’re exhausted as all hell.” Ace explained, frowning. Being exhausted as all hell never stopped them from trying, though. A tired hand job here and there, perhaps a blow job if Paul didn’t throw his shoulder out that night breaking his guitar on stage. Besides, he also had to take into account of all the times Paul couldn’t wait and just dropped down to his knees and blew him right backstage-- If Ace, himself, hadn’t already jerked himself off before or after the concert- or both. Ace sighed and gave him a simple shrug. “C’mon, even you can see that we don’t get to do it every night.”

From above him, Peter- like the feisty cat he was- knocked something to the floor. It sounded like his model Lego spaceship, by the sound of it.

“Oh shoot… Um, you can rebuild it, yeah?”

Ace raised a brow at him, not saying a word.

Curiosity piqued by the noisy spill, Blondie soon reappeared, her back sliding against the lead guitarist’s outstretched fingers, and the Spaceman patted his dog until she settled down by his side, sitting up with her head laid down on the couch cushion.

The drummer continued his little rummaging adventure, humming to himself as he kept on looking for something. Ace shut his eyes and tried to get back to his nap, enjoying the peace for nearly six whole minutes until, eventually, Peter made a soft curious sound, having stumbled upon something of interest in his belongings.

“ _Ooohhhh,_ heeeey, Space Ace, what’s this?”

Blondie leapt up to sniff at Peter’s hand, making Ace object and groan as her paw collided with his cheek as she jumped up at his hand, sniffing away at black leather collar and leash he held over Ace’s face. After having moved his dog back down on the floor, Ace glanced up at what Peter was holding and blinked. It only took him only a second to recognize what it was that he was looking at, and he touched the collar’s smooth surface, reacquainting himself with it.

“Ah, I thought I’d lost this…”

“Ace… This is not your dog’s collar- first off, it’s too big. Second, why the fuck does the star-shaped tag have a cursive PS engraved on it?” Peter asked, him, smiling broadly and already knowing the answer.

“What? Like you never did any pet play before, man?” Ace said, shaking his head, grabbing a hold of the collar and leash from Peter’s hand. “C’mon, we all know you’re a _furry--_ "

“Hey, hey, don’t try to change the subject on me,” Peter told him, hovering over him now, his face about a foot over his. Ace kept looking at the collar, trying to find out where Peter stood on this…. He sounded… intrigued, mostly. “Man, I didn’t think Paul was that kinky! I just don’t think I could ever picture him just letting you lead him around.” The drummer mused aloud.

“I gotta get my TV fixed for you, man-- You’re soooo curious when you’re bored. But hey, Peter, you know what they say, don’t you? Curiosity killed the cat!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he giggled, grabbing the leash and yanking the items out of Ace’s hands. “But satisfaction brought it back! Oh, hey, do you ever wear this? I could see you playing into this really well-- I’ve heard you sometimes with some girls from the Coop; you get really into some of their roleplaying.”

With a small smile, Ace leaned up on the couch and stretched himself out. “Oh, I’ve worn all sorts of collars a bunch of different times.” he told him, deliberately vague, “But not as often as you’d think. And nothing recently that I can think of. But, oh man…. With my Paulie… With Paul, it’s a whole different thing. It means more, you feel? Not just something for sex like it is with groupies. We enjoy it together…” Ace murmured the last part, feeling himself grow a bit too sappy. Peter’s raised brow wasn’t helping, so the Spaceman it be, despite the fact that the Catman was still hanging over him, looking at him intently. It was actually sort of hard for Ace not to laugh at how intensely expectant he was: there was a story there, and he knew it. He wanted to hear more of it, but Ace wasn’t going to crack under pressure for him. Curiosity would linger this time without an answer, it seemed.

Still, Ace made an effort to keep his expression neutral; who knew- if he can string him along long enough, he figured, maybe he would just throw him back the collar and leash in favor of picking up one of his Playboys for an hour or two.

“So,” Peter ventured, opportunistic, fingers shifting along the long length of the leash, “I can’t borrow it tonight, then?”

At that, Ace grinned. “Peter… What the fuck kind of kinky activity did you plan for tonight that you forgot to tell me? And why do you wanna borrow Paulie’s collar and leash?” Ace asked cheekily.

“I wasn’t going to borrow his collar,” Peter said, “I just wanted to see if I could borrow his leash. I got my own collars, you know?”

“What kind of cat enjoys being on a leash?”

“I’d thought I’d give it a try--”

“Oh, fuck, I can see it now,” Ace chuckled, loudly, “The girl just yanks you along like a rock! H _aahAHA_ HaHA _HAhaa_ ha _aHA_ ah!” the lead guitarist cackled, feeling all too pleased with himself, and Peter just threw the collar and leash back at him and grabbed a porno magazine before moving back to his chair.

Left to his own devices once more, Ace couldn’t help but rub over the leather, feeling and enjoying the old sentimental value. His heart skipped a beat at the sensation of the items sending his mind back through time to each and every time he brought it out to play with his Paulie, and he treasured every memory attached to them.

Ace delicately set the items down on the couch beside him, and Blondie jumped up on the cushions to sniff, then ignore the leather in favor of jumping onto Ace’s lap. Blondie barked a loud, booming bark and licked her master excitedly as he struggled to try to set her back down on the floor.

"H- Hey! No Frenching-- down, girl, down!" From the other side of the room, Ace heard Peter giggling at him.

“This is yet another reason why I’m a cat person.”

“Ahhh, stuff it-- Argh, Blondie!” His dog barked again, and sat down on his lap, wagging furiously as Ace wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He made a face, wiping off the slobber and fur, and looked up at Peter, who made a face like he wanted to laugh harder at him.

“Good girl! Convince him to fuck Paulie some more to mellow him out!”

“You’re not helping!”

“Yeah, sure, but I’m encouraging--”

“Peter--”

“Good girl!” The drummer cooed at the dog. Blondie panted, wagging, and jumped at Ace again, pushing him back on the couch and pinning him.

“That’s it!” Ace groaned, moving Blondie back. “Just for that, no more _Weed Wednesdays_ at my place!”

"Awwww!" Peter whined, throwing his magazine down. "Don’t be mean, Spaceman!" the Catman tried to pout cutely. It didn't work, and Ace just laughed.


	24. Eric C./Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric C./Bruce
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Daddy kink, spanking, hand jobs, kissing

It wasn't often they could say they actually had too much alone time to themselves these days.

They were touring around the Northern states in their tour bus, spending far too much in a cramped space with one another. Bruce honestly wouldn’t have minded too much if it was just with Eric like it normally was whenever they toured with the bus, but to save on gas and rental car costs, Gene and Paul decided to use the bus for a change of pace.

So, whenever they stopped at a diner or gas station, Bruce and Eric took it upon themselves to make the most of that precious hour and a half that Gene and Paul stretched their legs. An hour without Paul complaining about his headaches or nausea from all the turns, or Gene’s loud snores from his naps even from far back in the bunks. It would be just them and nobody else.

Bruce couldn't even remember the last movie they had cuddled together in peace. So, the moment Gene and Paul stepped off the bus to grab some dinner (and dessert, according to Gene’s claims), it was huge. Fluttering butterflies twirled about in the lead guitarist’s stomach.

The night air on the bus had a bit of a chill to it, but inside the small space of Bruce’s bunk, and within the piles of blanket he had wrapped himself and Eric in, the air felt warm and thick. The drummer panted, eyes screwed shut as Bruce worked his mouth up and down the tender skin of his neck. The constant contrast between sharp teeth and the soft wetness of his lover’s lips and tongue kept Eric trembling with anticipation. Shaky hands unwrapped themselves from Bruce’s arms, where they had been clutching tightly at the material of his shirt, crumpling the fabric of the sleeves. Eric slid his hands up his arms, over his shoulders and neck until he was able to close his fingers in Bruce’s messy, uncombed hair. Giving him a sly smirk, the drummer tugged sharply with every violently pleasurable convulsion his partner sent through his body, and it made Bruce grunt and pull Eric’s hips against him even harder.

Bruce’s mouth slid up the overheated, flushed skin of his short lover’s neck and, on instinct, the fluffy headed drummer sought them out with his own lips. Gently, he drew Bruce’s face against his, fingers still tight in the taller man’s hair. Eric loved kissing. He absolutely adored each and every kiss, and he thought there wasn’t a better kisser than his Bruce. One of his favorite times to kiss him was right after a concert when he was coming down from the electric high performing before a crowd brought to him. There was just this loving chemistry that he enjoyed, and he adored the way Bruce’s lips slid against his.

Bruce’s lips pressed more and more tenderly against his, making Eric melt and purr against him. He rolled his hips hard against the lead guitarist’s solid weight, making Bruce grunt in response.

“Oooh, getting a lil’ bit more eager, I see.” Bruce murmured softly, lowering his chin a little and smiling at him.

Eric shrugged his shoulders the best he could. “Mmhm, ‘m just wanting a lil’ bit more right now…”

Bruce hummed, nodding. “Well… Shoot, hold on for a moment… Lemme think…” he trailed off, glancing up at the ceiling of the bus and squinting in concentration. “Hmm, okay. So, Paul hasn’t let Gene sneak and eat any snacks all day on the bus… Going off the assumption that Gene will actually end up strong arming Paul into getting his dessert- assuming also that he’s going to get three slices of some sweet cherry pie that he’s been whining about for the last three hours- then I can safely say that we’ve got enough time for anything you may be thinking of.”

“Mmn, yeeeeeeessss. I love it, _baby~_ ” Eric wriggled against him, shaking his fluffy curls from side to side against his cheeks.

Bruce let loose a soft exhale through his nose and his expression became suddenly full of nothing but adoration. Softly, he pressed a sweet kiss to Eric’s lips and then more, downwards over his chin and his throat until his face was nuzzled into his short lover’s chest.

“I love it when you call me that.” his words were soft, and Eric shivered as he felt them feather across his skin. He relaxed against him and cooed out a gentle sound as Bruce kissed the skin right above his beating heart. “I do, I really do,” he murmured in between sweet brief kisses. Bruce titled his head up and his tongue crept out from between his lips slowly before licking a stripe up over his lover’s Adam’s apple, tasting the saltiness in the ridges of his throat.

“Oh, yeah?” Eric crooned, titling his head, smirking since he already knew where this was headed. “You love it, huh?”

“Yeah… Yeah. Yes, I love it. And I love it when we do this like this… I mean, you’re so…” Bruce laid a kiss on his lips, then said, “Loving. I love how you sort of bring cheer and good vibes wherever you go. You take care of everyone, have everyone’s best interests at heart. It’s the cutest thing in the world. Man, I definitely love it when you take it and direct all that love and attention at me, especially…” he told him, pressing himself closer to his shorter lover then, his mouth next to his ear and his hands tangled in his fluffy hair and shirt respectively. “You know what I love best about these kinds of moment, though?” Bruce sighed, softly, gliding his lips over his partner’s skin. “I really like when you have to get a bit angry and punish me, _Daddy._ ”

“Brucie, c’mon, baby,” Eric giggled, nuzzling into him.

“Aww, c’mon, you love it~” Bruce said, “You even loved it when I had that lil’ slip of the tongue in Wisconsin. I thought Gene wasn’t going to stop teasing you for a week--”

“He teased me for the entire night and throughout the concert,” Eric muttered, shaking his head at the bassist’s remarks. “Said I couldn’t be your daddy if I was only three years older and short as hell.”

“It never stopped us from starting, though.” Bruce pointed out, trying to bring a bit of the mood back. “We’re still into it, yeah? Yeah, _Daddy?_ ” he smiled, bumping his nose against him and bringing back that smile.

Eric chuckled silently, then he completely relaxed back in his Bruce’s tender grip. "Mhm, always, baby.” he murmured in a low voice. With that, Bruce’s hands quickly found their way to Eric’s front, dipping under his shirt to stroke over his soft belly, until his fingertips nudged needily at his waistband.

Eric smirked at that. “Easy, baby boy… Let a man get his socks off first.”

He felt Bruce push his hips against his thighs, and he took a sharp gasp at that, then a steamy whisper hit his ear. “What about if this baby boy helps his Daddy strip everything off?” Bruce asked him, wearing the sweetest pout in the world. Eric gave into his baby’s wants and needs for right now, and he let Bruce move them so that he could swing his impossibly long legs over his lap, sliding his arms around Eric’s neck.

“So, Daddy…” Eric shivered as a hot sensation ran down his spine, and he couldn’t help but quickly kiss Bruce on the cheek. “Are you gonna punish me for misspeaking in Wisconsin? Do you wanna punish your baby boy? I was a bad boy…”

Eric’s train of thought sweetly derailed for a moment as he absorbed everything in. It also may not have helped that Bruce was slowly stripping him down, throwing his shirt to the side, ripping his pants and boxers off. God knew which corner of the bus his socks got flung to… He was also distracted by Bruce stripping himself afterwards, then became focused once more as he felt Bruce nuzzle along his jawline and bury his face in his neck, peppering it with sweet, sloppy kisses. Bruce’s foot stroked over Eric’s shin, and Eric stretched and reached for it reflexively, fingers making their way up over the guitarist’s exposed calf.

“Are you gonna treat me like the bad boy I am, Daddy?”

Eric purred, running his fingers over Bruce’s flat stomach, then moving to grip him over his hips to pull him closer. “Yeah… Yeah, you’re going to get it good, baby boy. God, you’re eager for it, too, aren’t you? Can’t stand being naughty and getting Daddy in trouble with his friends? For shaaaame, Brucie. And you’ve been really naughty, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And naughty boys get punished, don’t they?” he asked, beginning to rub his hand over his ass, teasing him.

“Yessir,”

“What do you think, then? Ten good smacks for the ten hours that Daddy had to endure of Uncle Gene teasing him relentlessly?”

“More, please~ C’mon, I’ve been so bad, Daddy. That was a really naughty thing I did--”

“No, Brucie-baby. You’ll get your ten. It was just a little slip of the tongue, after all.”

“Yessir,”

Quickly, Eric turned Bruce over on his lap, forcing him to have his long legs hang half exposed outside the privacy sheet of the bunk while he laid him over his lap. He smirked as he glanced over Bruce’s exposed cheeks, unmarked like a crisp blank canvas. He took a moment to admire the round cheeks, putting his hands over them possessively. Eric's fingers twitched. The temptation to color Brucie's skin red, make him bite his lip and moan something fierce... He scratched his nails over the guitarist’s skin gently, getting a deep sigh in response. Eric shivered at that.

“Fuck, so gorgeous, baby boy.” Eric cooed out to him. He placed a hand on Bruce’s warm flesh, smoothing over the surface. Raising his hand only inches, he gave the smooth skin a first, testing pat. The sound was small, but it set something in Eric’s chest on fire and stroking the warm cheek with a little more pressure than he normally would was all the incitement he needed. “Ready?”

“Please, Daddy~ Please, give it to me~” Bruce begged him, then cried out as the drummer’s rough, calloused hand came smacking down on his bare flesh, filling the room with a resounding _thwack!_

Eric lifted his hand a bit higher. This time, the smack was louder, and the noise Bruce made was a lot more breathless.

“Ahhhah, _Daddy…!_ ” Bruce shuddered against him, absolutely loving the residual sting of pain.

Not even giving his baby boy too much time to recover, Eric’s hand came thundering down again, no doubt painting his skin with beautiful red imprint of his hand. The sight of the rosy mark made Eric groan and go ahead and slap his palm back down through the air. “That’s four so far, baby…” he told him just in case Bruce was too overwhelmed to keep track right now.

Another slap, harder this time. Harder the next, soft the next one after that, and soon it fell into that sweet pattern. Bruce absorbed it all, gripping the sheets with white-knuckled fists and his cock beginning to leak onto his lap. He whined so loudly when Eric finally delivered the last smack to his ass and held his hand there to squeeze it.

“Mm, such a good baby boy, taking your punishment so well for you Daddy. I’m so proud.” He told him, softly, smoothed his hand gently over Bruce’s bottom. “C’mon now, give Daddy a kiss.” Eric smiled, leaning down for him. Bruce met him in the middle, their lips pressing softly against one another’s. Bruce had been brought to a wreck so badly that it came out in his kissing form. Eric devoured it, loving how Bruce licked the seam of his lips before invading his mouth with his tongue. Eric wrapped his hands around the guitarist’s jaw and firmly held him in place as they kissed, creating filthy wet smacking sounds with each press of lips.

“So good, baby. You taste so good~” Eric panted against his lips. “I bet you’re sooooo hard for me right now, Brucie.”

Bruce moaned, nodding at the raggedness of Eric’s voice. He reached over and grabbed his hand and dragged it down to place it over his hard, aching cock.

“Ooh, being bossy now, are we?” Eric chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you be a spoiled baby again after taking your punishment so well. C’mon, flip over for me.”

As Bruce turned over to lie on his back against the sheets, Eric moved around and got comfy over him. “Ohhh, baby boy, Imma gonna make you feel soooo good~” Eric cooed out, glancing down and chuckling deeply when he saw Bruce already stroking his aching member. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight.

When he noticed his Daddy watching him, Bruce paused and waited patiently for him to do something. Being careful about not hitting his head against the top of the bunk, Eric maneuvered and carefully knelt down between Bruce’s spindly legs and took his cock into his hand.

“Oh, Daddy, _please…_ ” Bruce sighed, wantonly.

Bruce squirmed, then had to bite down on his hand to keep from moaning too loudly when his Daddy wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly sucked the rest of him down. He was well practiced from all their little ‘trips’ backstage before and after concerts.

Eric’s tongue danced its way across the slit, making Bruce arch and moan in pleasure, stretching out his legs beside and behind the drummer.

“Mmmn, so lovely, baby boy~” Eric said as he came up for air, his mouth still tantalizingly close to Bruce’s cock. “Come on, lemme hear you, sweet thing. Your uncles won’t be back for a lil’ while still…” He told him as he took Bruce back in his mouth, going as deep as he possibly could for him.

“ _Ohhhh! AAaahh_ hahh! Ohh, Daddy… Daddy, your mouth, it’s so good, so hot~!”

“Mmm,” Eric hummed, glancing up at his precious baby boy through his lashes as he sucked him mercilessly harder.

“ _Ohh, it’s so good! You spoil me, Daddy…!_ ”

Eric nodded, purring as he rubbed his hand over his partner’s naval and down his thigh and continued to suck and lick and tease him to no end. The drummer hummed around him again, the reverberation sending lightning up and down Bruce’s spine. Eric gave him one last hard suck before sitting up so that he could squeeze his hand tight around his baby boy and stroke him at a relentless pace.

“Aahhaah, I- I- I’m close, Daddy! _Please!_ Please, please, lemme come!” Bruce cried. He threw his head back at the sight of his Daddy pumping his cock in his hand, fingers strumming along the sides of his aching member every other jerk.

“I hear you baby boy, I hear you~ C’mon, baby, just let go for me. Don’t worry, I’ve got you, sweetie.” Eric crooned out softly to him.

“ _D- Daddy,_ ”

“That’s it. That’s it, baby boy, be good for daddy. Come for Daddy~”

“I’m, I- ohh _h, ohh! Aaaahah!!_ ” Bruce shrieked as his body squirmed against the sheets of his bed, and he ended up coming all over his flat stomach, some even managing to shoot onto Eric’s own belly.

Eric took the liberty of Bruce relishing in his own afterglow to take care of himself, finishing in no time at all after all that build up. With a quick, rough hand, he stroked himself off as Bruce laid back and watched him with glazed eyes. Without too much thought, he came with a soft sound and shot his load all over Bruce’s abdomen. Afterwards, Eric gave him a sheepish look and reached over to the side to grab a box of tissues. He hummed deeply as he cleaned off both of their stomachs and softening cocks, wiping down his hands as well.

“ _Whooo… Damn,_ Bruce… That was… Man... Oh, hey, Bruce, you feelin’ alright?” Eric asked him, leaning down to rub soothing circles on his partner’s hips.

“Mmhmhmmn, Eric, yeah… Yeah, I’m feelin’ just fine.” Bruce panted with blissful exhaustion. “God, that was amazing.” he declared, propping himself up to give Eric a gentle kiss.

Eric sank into the kiss and fell beside Bruce. The two of them were sweaty, with their slick skin making them stick together, but it was perfect. Eric pulled Bruce flush against his chest, not caring about the mess they had made and just concentrated on catching their breath.

After a moment, Eric pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek, nuzzling him afterwards and murmuring softly, “Sooo…. Should we get a quick shower, then go get something to eat from the diner?”

Bruce nodded, his stomach grumbling with demands for food the moment Eric brought up the diner. The drummer giggled and smiled at him as his face bunched up.

“I didn’t wanna get up, though…”

“Brucie, we do gotta clean up. C’mon,”

Bruce moaned and moved to hug him even tighter.

“Let’s cuddle for like five more minutes… C’mon, Daddy~”

“Well, if my baby boy insists…”


	25. Paul/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request put in for by tarantinoslays.
> 
> Paul Stanley/Female Reader
> 
> Chapter warnings- blindfold, light bondage, fingering, smut

"I can't believe we're finally doing this," you smiled, broadly.

"Me either." Paul grinned, nodding to you. "Alright, let's go ahead and get your arms behind your back, sweetie.” he told you. Of course, you complied, then you felt the smooth leather of his belt against your wrists. Paul tightened the belt around them, binding your wrists behind you back. It was just a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t painful. It was just the way you liked it.

“This okay? This feel good so far?” he asked, studying every reaction your body offered him.

You nodded, keeping your eyes fixed on him. You were excited to try this. The two of you had been looking forward to it for weeks, but it had been hard trying to find time to set aside for it during his touring. Thankfully, he had a whole two days off, and you’d begged long enough with puppy eyes to get him to try tonight. You could barely wait until you both were done with dinner-- you were just too eager. You loved Paul so much, and you trusted him even more, and that fact opened up so many sexual possibilities that you could barely wrap your head around them.

You had never had sex that could’ve be considered ‘kinky’ before, and although this was honestly something of a vanilla beginning, it excited you greatly.

“It’s perfect,” You breathed, gasping inaudibly as Paul tightened his binding just a little more. “Do whatever you want to me, baby.”

“Alrighty then,” Paul smirked, then took the chance to slide thick, soft fabric over your eyes, and all of a sudden you were in utter darkness.

“It’s just a silk sash,” Paul spoke, even more softly this time. “Is this… I mean, you’re still okay?”

You had already told Paul to do what he wanted, there really was no need for all these persistent questions. You knew it came from a place of love and caution, but you really just wanted him to get on with the show. He was looking out for you, just like he always did. You nodded again.

“Okay… Just relax then. Mellow out for me,” Paul purred, taking his strong hands and placing them on your shoulders. His thumbs slowly began to massage the soft skin there, his fingertips working your tensed muscles into relaxation. “Don’t see, don’t think. Just hear me, feel me, sweetie.”

It was all too easy to do just that. Your eyes were closed under the blindfold, your hands perfectly relaxed into your bindings. It was so easy to let yourself do nothing else but focus on the sensation of Paul’s warm hands on your body, and you could feel your heart flutter deep in your chest as every muscle in your body began to unwind for him.

“Mmhmmmn, now how does that feel?” Paul asked, moving his hands down a little further onto your back, then down to slowly slide your black shorts down past your knees.

“S’ nice, Paulie,” You breathed out, softly. “S’ real nice-- lovely~”

The sound of Paul’s little hums and noises was a lovely white noise for you. Hell, you half expected him to start bellowing out ‘Love Gun’ or something from his solo album with how much he kept soft murmuring under his breath as his hands moved further and further down your body. One hand reached around to your front, and one came to cup your lower cheek softly. You gasped as Paul’s hand began to dip past your panties and rub at your entrance, and you squeezed your eyes shut tighter under the blindfold. The sensation of Paul’s fingers dancing and crooking down there was wonderful, and you felt yourself begin to thrust forward into his skillful touch.

“No,” Paul spoke softly, directly into your ear. Your twitchy wrist movements stopped immediately. “No, no. Don’t get all wriggly on me, baby. Don’t try to move a muscle.” He scraped his teeth across your soft earlobe, drawing a quiet whine from your glossed lips. “I want every singly sensation that you feel tonight to be because of me, and me alone. So, please, let me do everything.”

You could feel your cheeks prickling with heat at those words, and in your state of blissful calmness, you simply nodded. “Whatever you want, baby…” you sighed, warmly.

Soon enough Paul’s hand was moving again, and you gasped, letting the lead singer’s name drop from your lips as you felt his fingers pressing right up against your folds. Slowly, slowly, he circled the warm entrance, waiting until he could feel you relax under his tender touch before he pushed himself in. Your back arched slightly at intrusion, and you tugged at your bindings just a little as your body adjusted to the feeling. A breath gasp ran out of your throat, and Paul stroked at your hair rhythmically, gently shushing you.

“If you need me to stop at any point just say so, baby.” Paul told you, still dipping in and out of you easily. “S’ not gonna be so soft and easy when I get going. Just tell me if I get too rough, okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded once more, “Alright, Paulie, I’ll tell you.”

With that said, Paul pushed his finger in deeper, then another finger, before he was moving them rapidly, to scissor them and stretch you out properly. You did your best to hold back your whining, your body trembling as you tried your best not to move backwards in time with your lover’s own movements. It felt good-- so damn good, and Paul knew exactly what to do to unravel your entire body. The lead singer refused to stop working and stretching and pulling out delicious moans until you were a panting mess, writhing in your bindings and begging for more.

“Pa- Paulie, please d- don’t make me wait any m- more. Fuck, I want you in me! I- I need you!”

You couldn’t see the playful smirk that painted Paul’s handsome face when he saw you completely submit to him. It was sparking a soft of selfish joy in him, getting to watch you bound and blindfolded and begging for no one else but him. Being blinded also gave him a bit of a power boost, since you just looked absolutely vulnerable to him.

“You ready for me, sweetie?” Paul asked you, tugging at the hanging strands of blindfold at the back of your head very lightly.

Right away, you nodded, all too ready to let Paul pound into you at full force. “I’m ready, Paulie! Don’t hold back-- not one bit, baby.”

You could hear Paul’s chuckle behind your back, then you felt him place himself at your entrance, feeling the thickness of him pressing up in between your folds. You inhaled, bracing yourself for what you knew would be a blissful stretch. Paul entered you slowly, and in return you didn’t hold back with your loud moaning. With the loss of your sight, and your inability to move, it was as if all other sensations in your body had been heightened. Paul’s hand grasped at your bound hands, and any fingers that could reach upward were curled up into the palm hand.

“P- Paulie, fuck,” you breathed out as Paul slid himself in further, gently rutting inside you teasingly. You could basically see patterns dancing behind your closed eyelids as Paul fucked you, softly and lovingly. You had a nagging feeling in the back of your mind, though, reminding you that he was only going easy for now. It wouldn’t be too much longer before he was all but diving in and out, driving you mad as he did.

“Oooh, baby, you feel so good~” Paul grunted softly, taking both hands and grasping at your shoulders, pulling you in closer. Your body felt so small pressed against his own, and that only made Paul want to fuck you even harder, more fiercely. He couldn’t though, not yet. He wanted to make this last for as long as he possibly could. You would’ve made a ‘Mr. Speed’ joke, but you knew it was more than that. You knew that Paulie just wanted to watch you come apart for him.

For a little while, Paul kept up his gentle, rhythmic fucking. It was so sweet and consistent that it was slowly but surely driving you closer and closer to the edge. You wanted to move backwards, to slam into Paul’s dick so hard that you could do nothing but wail in pleasure, but you didn’t. Paul had asked you not to, and for now you were still able to keep some bit of control over yourself. It was getting difficult though, and Paul was all on you, panting and moaning, whispering dirty little flirts into you ear as if you could just handle all of that hotness without melting beneath him. You were just putty in his hands with each gentle thrust that hit you just right, not quite hitting the spot that would make you see stars, and then your Paulie would purposely slam into you once or twice before going back to his unwavering rhythm.

Fuck. 

Fuck! 

Fuck, you could barely take it any longer! You had been so close so many times, but Paul wasn’t letting you reach your climax. You just wanted to reach up grasp at the Paul’s dark curls and take control of the situation like you normally did, but your hands were bound. You desperately wanted to move in time with Paul, but he had told you not to move. You were going mad!

“P _a- Paulie!_ ” you growled, needily. Your eyelids were tightly shut, but your eyes still rolled into the back of your head. “Baby, fuckin’ hell stop teasing me like this! I’m gonna...! Paul!”

Paul chuckled into your ear, “What was that, sweetheart? I didn’t quite catch that.” He slammed back into you, earning a delicious shiver from your body. “Mmhmn, you’re going to what? You’re going to…?” he purred. "Going to come for me, yeah?"

“P- Paul! Ju- Ju _st..! Ahh, haah!_ ” you tried not to snap as he continued to be a major tease.

You couldn’t be too mad at him, though. You knew Paul was just loving watching you squirm and look so vulnerable under him. You knew Paul would’ve kept going if he wasn’t already trying to hold himself back from his own impending orgasm.

“I- Is _Mr. Speed_ nearing the f- finish line?” you joked, holding back a moan as he pulled out and slammed back in. You could only imagine the cute pout on his face at your words.

“N- Not just yet!”

“Well, how about you stop teasing me, and we can both finish, baby.”

“Alright, alright,” Paul huffed, “Easy time is over.”

“Easy time is you teasing?” you couldn’t help but laugh. The laugh died in your throat, though, as Paul grabbed you tightly in order to keep you in place.

Paul slammed again. And again. Skin slapped against skin. One of his hands, that was previously on your hip, found its way to your clit, where it rubbed harshly.

“Hnnggghh, fuck me faster, Paulie!” you cried out.

Tonight, you were the one being dominated, but you still wanted to try to call the shots. It amused Paul to no end, but he obliged and continued to slam into you but at a faster rate. His hand on your clit rubbed more feverently. Your moans came faster, more strangled. Pressure started to build in your lower abdomen.

“ _Pa- Paulie!_ I’m going to cum!” you gasped.

Paul pulled his hand away from your bud, still slamming into your hot, wet cunt. You groaned in disapproval. His hand, wet, traced your spine and found the back of your head, where he grabbed your hair and pulled your head up from the sheets.

“What did you say, baby?” he panted. Paul slowed his pace just a bit, but he was so deep in you that it didn’t matter. You were still unravelling beneath him.

“ _Paaaaaaaul!_ ” you whined, sharply. Paul smirked and returned his hand to your clit and continued. The pressure in your abdomen exploded, your orgasm causing you to sputter and writhe as much as you could in your confines. Paul held himself steady inside you, allowing himself to feel your contractions and tightening around him. Your screams of sweet release were driving him mad. You slackened slightly, but he wasn’t finished. He needed only a few more pumps.

Paul slowly pulled out, then slammed back in, your cum drenching his cock. The sensitivity of your clit overwhelming, you jerked and moaned. He slammed again. And again. Finally, he pulled out fully, and laid his cock between your ass cheeks. He grinded against them until he let out a strangled growl, and you could feel his cock twitch as he came, filling the condom.

Before he flopped down beside you, he quickly removed his belt from around your wrists. He repositioned the two of you, and you fell against the bed, flattening against the bed, slack-jawed and still wearing the blindfold. Your eyes felt so heavy even behind the silk sash.

Paul was still panting, his body convulsing and heaving up and down as he laid down. It took a moment before either of you could speak properly, but Paul spoke up first.

“Perfect, baby… s’ nice and perfect,” he huffed, taking the opportunity to remove your blindfold gently, and planting a tender kiss on your forehead.

You laughed softly. “Thanks, Paulie.” You murmured, snuggling up into Paul’s open arms.


	26. Gene/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene/Eric C.
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Cuddling, snuggling, short/cute scene, comic nerdiness

“Gene! There’s like a dozen soaps shaped like cute seashells in the bathroom.” Eric grinned, hands on hips as he surveyed their hotel room. His hair was damp, his curls tamed temporarily by his shower, and it left him without his hair’s normal puffiness. He turned to Gene, pointing to their beds, “We got lil’ chocolates on the pillows! That’s so cute!”

A small giggle slipped out of the drummer, and Gene smiled at him, softly. It only grew when he saw Eric bounce onto his bed and settle down beside him, looking down at the comic he was holding.

“Whatcha reading?” 

“Daredevil,” Gene said, wrapping an arm around his Fox, “So far, it’s just Daredevil trying to figure out why the Mauler is after his old boss.”

Eric tilted his head, “Who the heck is the Mauler? Is he after his boss or did Daredevil have a boss…?”

“No, it’s not DD’s boss. It’s about this guy, Aaron Soames, who was deprived of his 35-year pension from Cordco, Incorporated when his legal records were accidentally destroyed and his employer Edwin Cord refused to acknowledge his claim…” Gene trailed off, seeing Eric cutely fake sleeping. He rolled his eyes and shook him. “Hey, hey. You were the one asking the questions.”

Eric laughed, “Aww, c’mon. You were going off on a monologue. S’ not like you were talking about Doctor Doom or some big villain.” He said, leaning back against the pillows behind them, hands cushioning his head. “Oh, man… I can’t wait to tour around London tomorrow. Do you think it’ll be as big as home? Nah, it’s not that big, and it’s definitely not big enough for us.” he interrupted himself with a laugh, “I mean, they’re barely gonna be able to control us when we hit the stage.”

Eric grabbed and put down Gene’s comic, taking great care to put it down on the nightstand, and motioned for cuddles. Gene grunted and happily obliged. Eric’s smile grew, laugh on his lips as he snuggled in and stretched out his robed body against Gene’s tank and pants.

“They’re going to love it,” Gene grunted, softer than before, and Eric nodded with his newfound sense of KISS pride, 

“Damn right they will.”

“And don’t forget it, baby.” The bassist murmured, nuzzling against his neck. “Mhm.” Gene moved his hand up to card through Eric’s damp hair, his back muscles stretching and moving under his palm. He thought about how upset he was about his haircut when Paul wanted them to get new cuts for their Elder presentation. Gene never wanted it, and he much preferred it like this, all natural and fluffy.

The clock above the bed ticked the seconds away. Neither of them seemed to mind that time was passing them by, shortening the sleep they had yet to get before the light of day came to claim their attention. Eric curled up and bent his knees and cooed out a soft sound as Gene let his hand travel down to the back of his thighs, then up to his waist. Eric smiled and leaned up to leave a gentle peck on his collarbone.

“Come on,” Gene said halfway through a yawn, reaching to find the edge of the covers. Eric twined their legs together and moved so that his chin fit perfectly in the dip between his neck and his shoulder, and the beating in his chest slowed down to match the one pressing against his chest. “We should probably get some rest for touring tomorrow.”

“Remind me to get postcards for my sisters, by the way.” Eric whispered, leaving a handful airy kisses on Gene’s bare shoulder as a hand caressed his upper arm. Eric reached up and caught his hand, interlacing their fingers and pressing his mouth to the back of it. It was familiar, like home, and when Gene chuckled beside him, Eric smiled and let himself drift.

“I will, don’t worry.” Gene muttered. “Want me to help you get to sleep?”

“Sure,” Eric yawned, “What else happened in your comic?”

With one shake of his head, Gene just softly babbled beside him, just quiet enough for it to be more comforting than annoying, and occasionally throwing his arms up at some explanation or story Eric only caught half of. At some point through it Eric had curled up closer to him, throwing an arm over Gene’s side. He’d gone quiet, trailing off after some merchandising idea, and Eric hadn’t noticed he’d stopped talking until nothing was blocking out the constant, soft beating of the bassist’s heart. His lips twitched, and he opened his eyes again. “Genie…?”

Gene muttered something, sleepy and half muffled by Eric’s skin, but it grabbed his attention. Eric rumbled softly, asking him to repeat himself.

“Said ‘I can’t wait to help you snap some pics tomorrow’, you cute fluffball.” Gene weakly pat at his sides, bumping his nose back into Eric’s shoulder and stretching his arms around his upper torso.

Eric giggled at him, “Are you gonna ask me to pose for you, baby?”

“Nah, nah. We’ll save the _poses_ for tomorrow night.” Gene yawned, stretching out momentarily only to curl back up and get even closer, uncomfortably jabbing his knee against Eric’s thigh, “Reminds me that we gotta remember to print off some of your pictures and add ‘em into my album. Don’t need you sharing those pics with the family. Heh.”

Eric sighed in agreement, but he was distracted by the other’s knee for a moment. He ended up shifting him and knew he’d just left it there on purpose when the bassist just laughed. He got a grunt for that, a little annoyed and more grateful than Gene meant it to sound. Eric just shook his head and settled again in a position that was not going to leave either of them with sore limbs. The short drummer heaved a deep breath, curling his face into Gene’s black curls and laid his hand against the back of his lover’s neck.

“G’night, Genie.”

“Night, Foxy.”


	27. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie/Eric C.
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Hand jobs, teasing, cute/short

“Ahh, ha _ahaa, a_ ah, fuck," Eric whined, "Ahh, fuck…”

“ _Shhh,_ ” Vinnie whispered, grinning in amusement, “We don’t want Paulie or Genie to hear you, now do we?”

“Vin- Vinnie..." he shook his head, "N- No… No, Ankhie…”

"Good, good. Keep it quiet, then, Foxy."

Eric nodded.

"Good boy,"

Holding the short drummer on his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around the lead guitarist, Vinnie teased his fully-erect cock. Eric gritted his teeth, whimpering as he tried to stifle himself as best he could. Vinnie wrapped his skilled fingers loosely around his stout shaft, massaging him as he felt his warm body tense up, tensing up even more as his hands made their way to his sensitive tip. Eric gasped, big brown eyes widening as he panted, the look on his face begging his partner for more. Vinnie traced his finger around his swollen tip for only a few seconds before withdrawing, deviously smirking at the disheveled drummer.

“Vi- Vinn _ie! A- Ankhie!_ L- lemme cum…! Please…! _Please~!_ ”

“Oh, ohhh, baby," Vinnie crooned out, sweetly at his cute face. "Okay, baby, but only on one condition,” he told him, lifting his chin with his fingers to get him to make eye contact with him. The blush on Eric's face ran from cheek to cheek, and it earned another cute noise of appreciation from his partner. “You aren't allowed to make a single peep, Foxy. Not a single sound. You make one sound, and I won't let you cum for the rest of the week--”

"B- But--"

" _But?_ " Vinnie asked, pulling his hand away slightly. Quickly, Eric shook his head, pressing forward into him.

"No, no, no. Not a sound,"

Vinnie smirked, "There we go. Not gonna make any noise, yeah?"

“Y- Yes,” Eric nodded, grinding against his lap in sexual frustration, relieved when Vinnie placed his hand back down on his cock, letting his fingers massage and knead him gently as Eric melted at the touch. Once again, the lead guitarist's nimble fingers danced their way onto his tip, and Vinnie could just feel him struggling to stay silent for him. For a split second, Eric let a slight moan dash out past his lips, and Vinnie stopped, staring him down. Eric slapped a hand over his mouth, silently looking at his partner and pleading for forgiveness. Vinnie raised his brow at him, as if giving him one last warning, before leaning forward and brushing his cheek against Eric's.

"One more chance for you, sweetheart." Vinnie murmured, stretching his fingers out and continuing to stimulate his partner's tip with his fingers, occasionally running his calloused hands up and down his solid shaft. Under his palm, Vinnie could tell that Eric was on the verge of bursting, and he wondered if Eric would even make it through the last few minutes without making another sound.

Eric bit his lip, knowing that he was about to cum– his silence was bound to be broken! No, no, no. He couldn't give his screams up so easily and lose! Instinctively, Eric moved and buried his face into Vinnie's chest, silencing himself as he fell over the edge, his body hotter and tighter even more than before. Even Vinnie, himself, could hardly hear his precious Fox’s vocalizations– his hot moans, needy whimpers, and sharp cries– rather, he felt them vibrating against his chest, hardening his nipples and eliciting a moan from deep within his throat. 

“ _Ohh, Eric...!_ ” Vinnie whined, "Eric, baby! So fuckin' hot," He cried out as his partner fully emptied himself against his stomach. Eric slumped down against him, panting and nuzzling Vinnie's chest. Vinnie cooed out to him and wraped his arms around Eric's fluffy head, pulling him closer. The sweet drummer grinded up against Vinnie's naked body as he kissed, nuzzled, and stroked his bare chest, until, suddenly, he stopped himself.

“Well, well, well. Look who's the loud one now.” Eric chuckled, lightly.

"Oh, c'mon,"

"Oh, c'mon, _c'mon,_ " Eric nuzzled him, "I think _you_ were the one Gene or Paul could've heard."

"Wouldn't have been the first time," Vinnie sighed, earning a belly laugh from his precious drummer. Eric sighed and closed his eyes, giving a small sound as he inhaled deeply, taking in Vinnie’s scent, apparently. Slowly, the guitarist stroked over his partner's fluffy curls, relishing the quiet trill he made as he laid them back on their bunk and pulled the blankets more closely around them.

“I love this,” Eric murmured, soft smile still painted on his lips.

“What, the cuddling?”

“No. The _us._ ” Vinnie couldn’t help but grin as Eric closed his eyes a little tighter and settled down softly.

“I like the us, too.” He whispered, a bright flush on his cheeks, holding him close to him as he pulled the blankets over their heads with a small laugh. Vinnie started to tickle him, and his peals of laughter rang through the back of the tour bus. “I love you.” Vinnie murmured when he gave Eric mercy, as he continued to breathe hard and give quiet giggles.

“I love you, too.” Eric said, and even though Vinnie could not see it in the dark warmth of under the covers, he knew his smile was positively brilliant.


	28. Vinnie/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie/Paul
> 
> Chapter warnings- implied smut, unhealthy relationship, hangovers

_Brrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrrrgh!_

“Nrgghhh…. What… the… fuck?” Vinnie exclaimed, while someone snuggled right behind him pitifully groaned. “What the fuck is that!?”

_Brrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrrrgh!_

“Mhmmmnm, it’s called an alarm clock,” Paul muttered softly. “Just whack the top of it and come back to sleep…” 

Vinnie growled. The blaring alarm was driving metal spikes through his skull, and it was going to make his whole head explode if he had to listen to it for one more moment.

_Brrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrgh! Brrrrrrrrrrgh!_

“It won’t fuckin’ turn off! Ughhhh!” the speedy guitarist cried out. He flailed out in all directions with his eyes shut to try and find the offensive device and smash it to smithereens. “God, this isn’t 1996 anymore, Paul! Who the hell still has an alarm clock still sitting on the nightstand? I mean, don’t you have a--”

Paul sat up and maneuvered past Vinnie’s crazy, swinging arms to turn off the alarm clock, and Vinnie then realized he had been yelling, which was doing nothing to stop the constant throbbing in his temples. Christ, he was already getting a migraine and it wasn’t even nine yet…

“Paulie… Damn, don’t you have a cell phone or something?” Vinnie groaned out, only a tick or two higher than a whisper. “Why didn’t you use your phone alarm? Or are you a _sadomasochist?_ Heh, if you are, then you should’ve mentioned that last nigh--”

“I charge it in the other room when I go to bed.” Paul mumbled, falling back down to his side of the bed. He groaned, then got up and headed for the bathroom, planning on starting the day by being sick in the toilet, but stopped halfway, stood, and found an obliging waste basket instead when the world didn’t quit turning left and right. “H- how come every time I wake up with a hangover, I find you in my bed?”

“Oh, stop it… I drank, too.” Vinnie told him, followed quickly by, “A- And, Imma be sick… Oh fuck,” and a loud, disgustingly wet burp.

“Oh lovely,” Paul grumbled, his stomach flipping over, making the digestive acids flood his throat. He picked up his tiny waste basket and cradled it close against his bare chest, waiting for hell to break loose. “You’re gonna hurl right on my new sheets.”

“No…! Ugh… No, I’m not gonna hurl, you prick.” Vinnie huffed in a weak, trembling voice. “I’m not going to fuckin’ hurl.”

“Well, that’s good--”

“I’m just going to die…!”

“Still good.”

Vinnie scoffed, “Why the _fuck_ would you say that?”

“You die, then,” Paul replied, running his hands through his messy curls. “Gene and I don’t have to put up with your annoying lawsuits and lawyers anymore.”

“Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you…” Vinnie muttered, crawling back under the covers when nausea became overwhelming.

“I… Oh stop,” Paul said, moving back to his bed, still clutching his waste basket, just to be on the safe side. “Can’t take a joke, Vin.”

“It’s not a fuckin' joke when you say it!” the guitarist hissed at him.

“I… Mhm,” Paul looked away, biting his lower lip. God, he always bit down harder than he intended… “Well, if you can’t stand me, then why did you come with me last night?”

“You invited me,” Vinnie murmured softly, glancing over at Paul as he glanced at him over the rim of his waste basket. Damn the anger, damn the angst. Vinnie still offered him a smile, a woozy, dreamy, lopsided smile. “Because you said you loved me…. You said it the same way you did all the way back in ’82, Paulie.” he said. “What was it… _‘Please, please. C’mon, Vin. I need you, love you... with all my heart.’_ Hahaahah… Was.. Dammit, Paul was that just a sick joke? Another excuse to get me back here and use me?”

“Vinnie…. Baby, no--” Paul started to say, slapping a hand over his mouth when he thought he might belch again. Vinnie cringed when he did, but silently appreciated the effort.

Still, no matter the knives thrown in his back, all Paul had to do was glance down and bit his lip, and Vinnie all too easily forgave him. The guitarist crawled carefully to Paul’s side of the mattress and rested his head against his chest. He took the waste basket from him and sat it on the nightstand. “Look at me.”

Paul scoffed.

“Look at me.” Vinnie growled, “I deserve that much, you bastard.”

Paul scoffed again, softer this time, though. He glanced down at him and cupped his cheek. “Happy?”

“I haven’t been happy in _years,_ Paul… you know that.”

“You looked happy last night…”

“You came to me,” Vinnie sighed, leaning into his hand. “You wanted me again… H- How else was I supposed to feel?”

“ _I don’t know…_ ” Paul muttered, kissing his old partner’s head and using the lightest, faintest brush of his lips. He breathed in deep, the sweet smell of Vinnie’s shampoo in his long, dark hair suddenly soothing his churning stomach. “I don’t know, baby.”


	29. Eric C. & Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric C. & Bruce
> 
> Chapter warning- angst, character death, mourning, hurt/comfort, deep friendship

Bruce woke up to warmth on his cheek. Last time he checked, he’d been fast asleep on the tour bus after watching a movie with Singer. The young man's giggles at the movie were now faint in his ears, and he didn't know why. He was asleep, right? Why was everything suddenly surrounding him just a bright light?

“Oh man... What's goin’ on?” he groaned, blinking around at the whiteness. Hovering over him was an all too familiar figure. He had a messy black mop of hair that stood out to him. His eyes, which examine him curiously, looked all too familiar. Deep brown, warm and loving.

 _“Hey, Bruce,”_ the man whispered in an ethereal tone.

“E- Eric?” Bruce asked as he helped him sit up. This was a dream... This wasn't real. Eric... Eric Carr.... His best friend was gone. How... How-- No. No, this was a dream. It had to be.

_“How are you doing?”_

Bruce blinked a couple of time. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was staring right into the eyes of his dead buddy. “Where am I? H- How are you here?”

Eric smiled at him, a soft little smile that always made Bruce want to pinch his cheeks and get him to giggle. _“It doesn't really matter, Bruce. Well, it doesn't matter to you right now, you've got plenty of time. But hey, let's enjoy it while you got time."_

“I- I got time?"

 _“You and Eric Singer split three whole pizzas between the two of you, and you're currently bundled up in a fluffy blanket I got you for Christmas a couple of years ago.”_ Eric’s still smiling at him. _“Trust me, you'll be out for the rest of the drive to Detroit if things go according to plan."_

“To be fair, I only had one pizza....” Bruce could feel his cheeks heating up.

Eric giggled, then pat the spot on some sort of cloud, asking Bruce to sit beside him. _“I wanted to talk... I... I miss being down there. My parents, my sisters, my niece, Carrie...."_ his dark eyes go even softer and even glossy as he thought of his family. _“When you move on, you realize one of the things you miss the most is their hugs."_

“Eric... I- I... I talk with 'em almost every week." Bruce's voice began to break. This was Heaven. He was in Heaven. "They miss you so much... I miss you so much..."

 _“Bruce,”_ Eric put a warm hand on his. His voice still sounded ethereal, and he had a glow about him that pulsed like in rhythm with the beat of a heart. His skin felt warm, like the sunlight in early June. _“I know. I like to keep tabs. Some like to meet Elvis, some wanna meet the big man Himself, but I'm the type to keep tabs on those closest to me.”_

Suddenly, there’s a noise from somewhere behind the two. Bruce spun around in surprise. Eric pointed at something in the distance. It looked like a TV coming closer to them.

“What’s it doing?”

 _“Sometimes, I just wanna look at something familiar, so a TV is usually what pops up. Kinda easier for me to sit back on a cloud and watch it then peek down through the clouds.”_ Eric pointed to the screen and grinned. _“Look, there you guys are!”_

Bruce blinked and found himself looking at the sleeping body of himself. And, damn, there was Eric Singer drooling with a pizza crust hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Then there was Paul and Gene strolling out of the back of the bus, Paul fixing his loose sweatpants and Gene running a hand through his dark, messy curls. Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes.

Even when he wasn't awake, Paul and Gene still couldn't hide themselves very well.

Eric shook his head and smiled, those fluffy curls bouncing off his shoulders. _"Ah man, I'm so glad to see some things never change."_ he giggled, looking up at Bruce with those soft brown eyes. It’s that damn soft smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts, and Bruce had a heart that was just reduced to a puddle every time he saw it. _"Heh, and Eric down there is soooo cute. Too bad that long blonde hair won't always be on him. Makes him look like a lil' lion, sorta."_

“He's such a cool guy... Hell of a drummer, too... but you know that, don'tcha?" Bruce sniffed, and Eric grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand and smiled softly at him. "Eric... Eric, Singer isn't just a fill in for--"

 _"Bruce, I know. I can never fault Singer. He's a KISS kid with a dream come true, and he's so fuckin' happy about it. It's so cute."_ Eric sighed, watching the young man sleepily munch on his pizza crust.

"He's gonna choke." Bruce murmured.

 _"Nah,"_ Eric waved it off. _"He won't choke on the pizza crust. He'll choke on a guy named Thayer a few years from now, hehehehh-- Aaah, but that's a while from now."_ he laughed, and then he looked so distant yet... so peaceful.

" ... Eric... " Bruce whispered, mostly to himself. It had caught his attention, yet he did not turn. He only gave a small smile, and a knowing laugh that brought a rippling and painful beat back to Bruce's heart. The guitarist's lips shook, before they steadied as he snapped back to reality after letting himself fall into a state of hope. This was a dream. Just a dream.

 _"Sorry I haven't visited before... It's just taken so long for me to process things.... Such a long time,"_ he said, the smile spreading across his perfect cheeks, and turning his face to rest upon Bruce's shoulder. Bruce hadn't realized he was crying until the tears had reached his chest, beating against him as he stood still, eyes never leaving his.

"Y- You... " he began, before closing them just a bit too tight, " ...you're not c- coming back... Not really."

 _"I'm here now,"_ Eric confirmed with a comforting tone, like a patient father speaking to his child. _"I'll be here for you."_

"...I- I still miss you, buddy." he spouted with a painful laugh. "Carrie and I fuckin' cried our eyes out yesterday again... Fuck..."

Eric's hand reached up and slid up the Bruce's stubbled cheek and into his wild hair, resting, then intertwined in the dark chocolate locks that had desperately missed his gentle grip.

 _"I know... I watch over you two the most, lately."_ he told him, frowning that he was unable to provide the comfort and warmth of real touch that Bruce's heart cried for.

"...I miss you, Eric." Bruce cried, tears now streaming down his face. "I lost a brother.... I lost you.... I love you."

 _"I love you, too, Bruce. I miss all of you... so much. So, so much."_ Eric's soft whisper started to fade. Bruce forced his eyes to shut to keep the tears inside. Bruce's body began to shake when he could feel Eric's hand slip away, and at that moment, he was alone again.

Eric was gone.

There was no more whiteness. There was only darkness and the sound that could be heard over the overwhelming unsteady pace of his heart was his own screaming, sobs that were too painful in his throat.

He hardly noticed when he was shaken awake, and Paul, Gene and Eric all staring at him with wide eyes.

"Bruce!"

"Bruce, are you alright?"

"Bruce, it's alright. What happened?"

Bruce glanced around at his bandmates and blinked away tears. He turned away from them and sighed, wiping at his eyes. "Noth... Nothing. Just... Just a dream..."

_"I'll be here for you, Bruce."_

Bruce glanced upward. "Just a dream...?"


	30. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie/Eric C.
> 
> Chapter warnings- anal beads, cuddling & snuggling, spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 A request of sorts from a certain CptnRuski.

There just something about living on the road with one’s bandmates that ensured that no one would ever have any sort of real privacy. Eric got used to the sights. Like the sight of seeing Gene’s morning wood every day.

Eric was… surprised to say the least. At least it worked faster than a shot of espresso to wake Paul up, though.

Still, suitcases and duffel bags had clothes and items from each bandmember mixed in together. But Eric's duffel held his personal life in it, every little thing he might want to keep-- not secret, but just to himself. 

Which was why when he walked out of his hotel bathroom, toweling off his massive mass of wet hair, he was surprised to find Vinnie sitting on the bed, rooting around in his duffel bag and holding something in his hand.

" _ANKHIE!_ " Eric nearly dropped his towel, then remembered his nakedness and instead wrapped it halfway around his curvy hips. "What the fuck, man?"

"What? You were in the shower, and I’d thought I’d set your sweats out for the night, hun." Vinnie told him. "Mhm… I can’t find that cute tank-top of yours, though. Did you lose it somewhere, or is it in Gene or Paulie’s bag? I mean, it’s no big deal, you can borrow one of mine-”

"It's in our laundry bag, Vin! N- Now put that back, would you?" Eric gestured frantically to the anal beads that Vinnie held in his hand.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I was gonna ask you, what are these?" Vinnie said, glancing over the bright orange beads on their string. "Is this a necklace? I think you broke it…" he shrugged, cocking his head to the side and clacking the beads through his thin fingers. Eric bit his bottom lip, and he flushed at the sound.

"Vinnie! Baby, please put it down. Listen, they're not a— J- Just- Oh man, you need to put those away right now." Eric whined, covering his red face with one hand, still holding up his towel with the other.

“I can’t tie it together. But hey, it looks kinda pretty on me, yeah?” Vinnie asked him, presenting the beads around his neck.

“Vinnie…!” Eric sighed, rubbing his cheek. “Vin, they’re… Listen, they’re anal beads…”

"… …Oh," Vinnie blinked. He gently set the beads down on the sheets, now staring at them in a whole different way. He got up from the bed and curled around his foxy partner. He stood right behind Eric, his breath on his neck. "Sooooo…. You put these inside your sexy lil’ body?" Vinnie murmured, sounding in awe. "Does it feel good- feel great? Does it get you off night after night when I’m not available, baby?"

"Mhm, yeah…" Eric sighed, turning into him. God, he was still dripping from his shower, but Vinnie didn’t care. He didn’t care that his sweatpants were getting damp from his legs or his bare chest was rubbing against all the leftover water droplets on his shoulder blades. It was a lovely embrace that had the drummer purring even as his partner’s hand continued to click and play with the beads in his grasp.

“And people really enjoy having things shoved up their asses?” Vinnie cooed, loving how his baby curled into him so easily. 

Eric glanced up at him and batted his lashes, saying, “…Some people enjoy it more than others. It’s like anything really; you either like it or you don’t.”

“Do you?”

Eric blushed heavily again. “Vi- Vinnie… I- I…”

"Can you show me, cutie-pie?" Vinnie asked, sweetly. "I am very, _very_ curious now."

"Vin- Vinnie…" Damn. Eric felt his dick cast stir against his thigh under his towel. And god help him, Vinnie was looking at him with those soft green eyes, and there was no way someone could look that innocent for real. He just nibbled his bottom lip and let Vinnie lead him back towards the bed. The lead guitarist lowered him to sit on the edge of the bed. Vinnie smirked and stood between his spread knees, contemplating the orange beads that he held in his hands.

“I’ll be very careful, sweetheart~ I promise~”

“Ohh…. _Ankhie…_ ” Eric cutely glanced away from him.

“Please, baby~ I would like to see them stuffed into you~ That’s what you do with ‘em, yeah? Yeah. I wanna see your body taking ‘em greedily. Or would you prefer to do it yourself? I’d love to watch, then."

"I- I mean… i- if you really wanna try…" Eric muttered, licking his lips.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

With that confirmation, Eric’s towel slid off his lap and dropped to the floor. Vinnie dawned a Cheshire grin and kneeled between his partner's soft thighs, eye level with his now stiff cock. It was a beautiful shade of red and wet, fluid beading at the tip. A soft coo danced past the lead guitarist’s lips, and he gently kissed the tip before lifting and rubbing the orange beads against his stout cock. Eric cried out softly and threw his head back, falling onto his elbows.

"Ahhh, ah, Ankhie… Listen, there’s some lube…. I- It’s just right there-- right in my bag," Eric moaned. Vinnie nodded and reached his hand into the bag and retrieved the thick bottle without even looking. “Ju- Just coat the beads in it, baby, and push 'em on in.” Another nod, and Vinnie did just that, covering the beads in his hand, rolling them slick in his palm.

"Ohh! Oh, Eric, can you take them all?" he asked, his grin almost splitting his face. "I mean, have you ever put them _all_ inside of you?"

"N- No," the drummer stammered, flushing a deep red. "I usually-- shit-- I- I don’t usually last that long w- when I use them..."

“Ooooh, baby, that’s just downright _lovely~_ ” He told him, rubbing Eric's hole with the pad of his wet thumb, pressing and massaging but not penetrating. Eric's hips bucked of their own volition, and he muffled a loud moan into the sheets below.

Vinnie placed the first bead on the string at his partner's entrance, pushing it in with the tip of his skilled forefinger. Slowly, it slipped in, disappearing into Eric as he groaned deep and low in his throat. "Fuuuuu _uuuck,_ " Eric cursed and pressed his hot face to the cool sheet underneath him. "Sweet fuuuuck~"

Vinnie hummed a little tune to himself as he worked. He giggled and tugged on the string, bringing the bead halfway out, nearly free of Eric's body, and finally releasing it to be pulled back into his ass. Eric gave a startled cry, his cock pulsing sticky pre-cum over his belly.

“ _ANK- Ankhie!!_ ” Eric cried out, then groaned as the second bead slid in with a wet pop. The drummer grabbed great handfuls of the bedsheets to keep himself still. "Aaahhh, haah, aha, _yaaaas,_ " he sighed out.

Vinnie played with them, still, gently pulling on the string in small jerks. Eric groaned, feeling the beads move within him.

"Only three left, sweetheart~" Vinnie murmured, pressing two into Eric's sweet ass, one right after the other. The drummer spasmed, the sensations starting to become too much for him.

"Vinnie, I can't--" he gasped.

"Ooooh, baby yes, yes you can~" Vinnie purred, holding the base of his leaking cock in a firm hand, his thumb hard against the thick, pulsing vein on the underside. "One more. Then you'll be completely filled up. You’ll be stuffed, baby. And damn, look at you, you're already so _full_. It looks so lovely~"

Eric sucked in deep breath of air, tense and waiting for the next, the last move. But his sweet Vinnie just toyed with him, tugging a bead out, then pushing it back in. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Eric's limbs shook and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. "Vinnie--"

"Ssshhh, I'm here, Eric." The guitarist shushed him, then took the final orange bead between his teeth. He sat there with it dangling from his mouth by its string, and Eric could only stare down the length of his body at the wonderous picture his partner had made.

"Wha- What are you--?"

Vinnie smirked at him and didn't answer. He only leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eric's pink hole. He pushed the bead, soaked with his saliva, hot from his tongue, into his ass, leaving nothing but the final bit of string dangling out of him. Eric shuddered on the bed, his whole body wired and ready. He'd never been on the edge like this, teetering so close to overloading and crashing beautifully.

"Oh god…! Vinnie, pleeeeease…!" he panted, heavily. His hands scrambled for him, desperately, finding Vinnie's own. "Let me-- oh, pleee _eease, Ankhie~_ "

Vinnie squeezed his fingers. "Christ, Eric, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful like this~ Why weren’t you letting me in on this before?"

"I- I just didn’t know how’d you react…! I ha- haven’t gotten the best reactions before…”

“Awww, sweet baby…” Vinnie shook his head. “Aww… Okay, baby, well I’m here for you. It’s gonna take a lot more than some pretty beads to get me off your back. Oh… But for now, relax for me, sweetie.” He cooed out to him, reaching for the string, and he pulled, pulled, pulled. Slowly but surely, the orange beads came out one by one, each one its own shock to Eric's system. With a dropped jaw, Eric came, cock untouched, pulsing into the air and his belly in big ol’ splotches. It was only when he'd caught his breath that he felt two beads still in his ass. His stout cock laid on his stomach, still hard.

"V- Vinnie~!" he cried out.

“Ooooh, a few more," Vinnie grinned, slowly inching the second to last bead out of his partner's body. It triggered another wave of pleasure through his pleasured, overstimulated nerves, so much that it was almost painful. And then Vinnie went and tugged the last bead free, and Eric's thick cock jerked and flexed, drooling the last of its cum. Eric groaned as loud as he could, and his sweet Vinnie's warm hands went and soothed his hole, fingertips rubbing him through the last of his orgasm.

“Better now, Foxy?” Vinnie whispered to him. He climbed up onto the bed and arranged his cute partner's soft, limp body to his liking, holding his curvy hips then pulling him flush against him, cuddling him.

Hell, cuddling wasn't even the right word. They were spooning. Eric's face was buried in Vinnie's neck, their legs were tangled within each other’s, and Eric was holding onto the hand that was wrapped around his waist.

Eric let out a happy lil' rumble. Communication was always tricky in his afterglow, but words weren’t entirely necessary right now.

“Feelin’ okay?”

“Mmmmhm….” his contented sigh tickled across Vinnie’s chest. “This is nice~”

Vinnie pressed his hard lips against Eric’s forehead in a gentle kiss. “Good.” His soft rumble vibrated gently through both their bodies. “Sleep now, Foxy. You deserve it~”


	31. Gene/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene/Paul
> 
> Chapter Warnings- kissing, slice of life

Paul needed a day off. They all needed a day off. It had been non-stop touring for the past few months, long days and sleepless nights. Everyone from the road crew to the band members were moody and restless as hell. None of it was a help towards making Gene's attitude any better on the road. He was getting grumpier and ruder, and if Paul was being honest with himself, he was sure Gene was going to snap and fire everyone in the next room he walked into. 

Yup. Everyone needed a break.

Two days off would be a wonderful start. No interviews in their makeup and outfits, no checking in with their manager for the entire day, no worrying about the setup in the next arena and no worrying about getting to the next show on time. It would be all sleeping in, not getting dressed and breakfast for lunch. Everyone was in a much better mood already; less arguments were breaking out, and more laughter could be heard throughout their hotel rooms. Tommy and Eric were set on helping themselves to whatever snacks were about, just chilling and relaxing together. Paul and Gene were still in bed, not really sleeping, just dozing on and off. Paul was curled up, cuddling together, nuzzling and kissing his cheek every now and again.

A low rumble of approval rose up from the bassist's gut to his throat. "Paul... What are you up to?"

"Mhmm... nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Well..." Paul sighed, rubbing at his chest. "I was thinking we get up, go around to some nice restaurant- you get a steak, I get a salad-"

Gene groaned. "Noooooo...! I don't wanna get up!"

"Gene, please~" Paul whined back. "'m getting hungry. C'mon... aren't you?"

"Hungry..." the bassist grumbled. "Mhmmmm.... yeah."

Paul smiled, "Well, alright then."

Of course, it still took another half hour for Paul to get Gene up and dressed. Dressed in their best incognito sunglasses, too, Paul tracked down the first good place near their hotel. Armed with Google Maps, Paul kept checking his phone, hardly noticing all the traffic he about walked into. Luckily, Gene kept an eye out for his partner, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back from falling off the sidewalk and back to his side. Once they got inside the building, Gene was quick to jump and ask for a quiet spot in the corner, away from any prying eyes.

The moment their waiter took their drink orders. Gene smirked, snuck forward and kissed Paul's cheek.

"Gene!" Paul turned his head, pulling his sunglasses back down from the top of his head. "Not now!"

"Oh, come on," Gene brushed him off, sitting back in his seat. "We're all alone back here." he murmured as he took his own glass of water and drank a cursory sip. Paul followed his lead once the waiter returned with his drink, taking quick drink of his wine, finding it to be as sweet and rich as he expected.

“Gene... You know better than that, though.” he said, watching their waiter as he walked off.

“I know, I know. But c'mon, Paul, you're letting a simple kiss rile you up?” The bassist hummed as he set his glass down, sending a winning smile in Paul’s direction, knowing it'd win his partner over like it always did.

“Save the kisses for later,” Paul chuckled softly, “I mean, wouldn't it be along your lines to charge for any sort of _show_?"

Gene laughed, "Hey! Our lines. It'd fall on both of us at that point."

"Oh, stuff it," Paul smiled, grabbing a roll and shoving it into the open Demon's maw. Gene gave him a pointed look, but he bit into the bread and devoured it.

The rest of their meal nice. Just nice and quiet, and Paul was relishing every moment. Even Gene’s ridiculous banter, pet names, and favorite movie stories. He was pretty sure that Gene could read off KISS’s accounting documents from beginning to end and he would still find himself enthralled. When was the last time they'd spent time like this together?

By the end of the date he was sated, not only with food and wine but also by the company of his life time partner. He felt utterly drunk on the Gene’s magnetism, eyes fluttering dreamily as he looked at him from across the table. All right, maybe he was also drunk on a little more than just Gene. Especially when the bassist grabbed at his hand and rose up, Paul nearly stumbling as he got to his feet. 

"Go a lil' overboard, Paul?"

"W- What? No, no... maybe." the lead singer muttered out.

"Mhmm... Should've stopped you after two." Gene sighed, keeping his arm wrapped around Paul's side as he pulled him along. "C'mon, try to keep steady."

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk back to the hotel, but it took double the time thanks to the mildly tipsy Paul. Didn't help speed them along when Paul wanted to lean and push most of his weight on Gene, either. The Demon could handle him properly, though, once they got into the elevator and rose to the third floor. Gene pressed his face down into the crook of Paul's neck and swiped at his skin with his tongue, eliciting a giggle from the singer.

"Geeene," Paulie groaned, softly. "Someone c- could walk in-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Gene reassured him. He nuzzled into him and peppered a trail of short, sweet kisses along the trail he blazed. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long thanks to the ding of the elevator. Paul whined as he pulled away, but Gene shushed him and pulled him along into their room.

Gene had a strong grip on his waist and was pulling his partner down to sit in his lap. Paul squealed in surprise but laughed. “Gene, come on! You can't even wait till we get to the bed? We gotta work on the couch?"

"Awww, hey, no pouting," Gene laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. "Mhm, I couldn't wait to see you like this~"

“Gene” Paul moaned, turning in his lap to face him, putting his feet up on chair beside them. He cuddled into his lovable Demon, giving him a look that said ‘seriously?’

Gene wrapped his arms around his back, pulling Paul as close to him as possible. His chest was squished against his chest, his thighs pressed against his stomach, and Gene just loved it. "Mine~" he growled, nipping at Paul's neck again.

Paul interrupted by kissing him sweetly, “You happy now?”

“Almost,” he said, a huge smile across his face. He caught Paul in a kiss, squeezing his waist. He shoved his tongue into his mouth, one hand bracing the back of Paul's head while the other groped at his thigh. “Mhmhmmm... Mmhm, this is for makin' us miss dessert~” he moaned against his lips. 

He lifted Paul up, guiding him to straddle his lap, and Paul giggled as he kissed him, “You're such a damn brat, Gene.”

“You love it~”

“Mm, that’s true.”


	32. Ace/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace/Tommy
> 
> Chapter Warnings- Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CptnRuski... you enable me too much. Lmao. Not that I'm complaining, hun. ;)

“Ace, you were supposed to be spending time with _me,_ ” Tommy growled deep into Ace’s neck. His arms snaked around Ace, pulling him close against his chest comfortably. With his lips pressed against the older guitarist’s flesh, Tommy got to work on creating a new love bite on his partner.

“What? You got a problem that I went to dinner with ol’ Paulie tonight?” Ace asked him. He groaned as he felt Tommy stop sucking on his neck and instead began mouthing at his collar. His teeth that were nipping at him were bound to leave several darkened marks by morning.

It wouldn’t be much of an issue if they went out. It was getting colder, and Ace could easily hide his baby’s bite away by wearing a new turtleneck or a high-collared jacket that he got for Christmas.

Ace reached back clumsily and stroked Tommy’s cheek. If his sweet baby’s face hadn’t been wedged into the crook of his neck, Ace would have turned to try and kiss him. There were moments when he got like this- it was not very often, but there were times where Tommy just got irrationally possessive of him, and Ace found that he didn’t really mind one bit. It was only for a short moment, it never came from a place of hate or spite, and they normally got such wonderful sex out of it. How the hell could he ever hate it?

“Fuck, Ace… You should have seen the way that Paul was lookin’ at you.” Tommy muttered, moving away from his mission of marking him up to blow hot air against Ace’s ear, then bury his nose into soft brown hair.

Finally able to move his head and neck around, Ace cooed out to him and tilted his head back. He planted a soft kiss on Tommy’s jawline and was happy when a deep rumble admitted from the back of his throat.

“Ohh, I saw,” Ace giggled, struggling with himself to maintain some composure that was stopping him from begging Tommy to take him right then and there in his living room, right on the floor, the couch- Ace didn’t care what he chose, honestly. “Trust me, baby. I know when he’s watching my ass. The guy has never been subtle in all our years spent together.”

Tommy frowned at his words. “But Aceeeeee, you’re mine. If he thinks that he can have you back-” he started.

“Nope. Not a chance of that happening, Tim-Tom.” Ace interrupted him, as he pushed backwards into Tommy’s bulging erection. He heard him draw in a sharp breath.

“Ace… Ace, I know he wants you, though…”

“Pffft, who doesn’t?” he cackled.

“Ace,” Tommy sighed.

“Well, c’mon! I’m a fuckin’ catch!” Ace said, “And besides, if Paulie wants me, then what’re you going to do about it, baby?” he asked, grinning in challenge.

“Hey, don’t test me right now, Acey.” Tommy said in warning. “‘M mad at you, still.”

“Awww! Can’t be mad at me for havin’ such a killer ass.”

“Can be mad at you for being one, though,” Tommy growled, then reached and cupped Ace through his jeans, making Ace gasp in a very unmanly like way. “But you can always make it up to me.”

“Y- Yeah, well,” Ace said, “Whatcha have in mind, babycakes? Something good that’ll make me forget all about Paulie?”

“Yup,” Tommy nodded, nuzzling against him. “Something that’ll have you only saying my name for the next whole day.”

“ _Tommy… Tommy… Tommy…_ ” Ace giggled, moaning out his name already, playfully. “Oooh! C’mon! Give it to me already!”

Ace smiled to himself as Tommy started to drag him back towards their bedroom, wondering if should ask if Peter wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night. After all, if a lil’ meal with Paulie was getting him this tonight, then dinner with his best buddy and bedroom playmate from time to time was sure to make Tommy even more jealous than he’d ever been.


	33. Ace/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace/Peter
> 
> Chapter Warnings- Blow jobs, oral sex, short & sweet

“You’re fuckin’ incorrigible.”

“Oooh, breakin’ out the big words? I must have your dick stirring about something, then.” Ace giggled shrilly, rocking back and forth on a barstool. “Oh, I wonder how crazy it’d drive you if I were to say… Mmhmm… Oh! What if I were to take you right here and now?” Ace asked him with the same devil-may-care attitude he used when talking about his regard for traffic safety. Peter sputtered, at a loss for words, but the lead guitarist kept going. “God… I’ve been thinkin’ about sucking you off all day, too.”

Peter flushed a lovely shade of burgundy. Ace grinned at him, knowing he was going to get his way tonight.

Peter snapped his fingers once. Ace groaned and felt a shiver run down his spine, and he instantly dropped to his knees and crawled over to his Kitten. “Get to work,” he ordered him, dropping his voice low and deep just like how his little prince loved it. “And no tricks, Acey.”

Ace gave him a sly, lopsided grin. “Me? Tricks? H _ahAH_ aHH _Aha_ AH!”

Peter growled at him, but he soon stopped and started to relax. There was just something so relaxing and familiar about feeling Ace’s presence between his legs, but his sweet space angel just sat there, biding his time only to build the tension. What a fuckin’ tease…

Thankfully, though, he began to move.

Ace grabbed onto his partner’s thighs, urging them apart, then ran his hands along his legs, caressing him ever so sweetly, lovingly, possessively and determinedly. Peter knew as much as he was supposed to be the more dominant one right now, he wanted nothing more than to sink into the warmth of that now-familiar touch. He kept his composure, though, even as Ace began palming his growing erection over his jeans.

Ace kneaded at Peter's thighs and leaned forward to nose at his growing erection. Peter smirked down at him, "Heh... Well, well, well... Aren't you eager tonight, my lil' angel?"

"Mhmmm... Papa~" Ace crooned out ever so sweetly to him. He bit his metal zipper and pulled it down slowly, keeping his eyes on Peter the entire time he did. "Papa, you need a lil' sugar?"

"Oooh, Papa's lil' space prince~" Peter purred, reaching his hand out to grab a good hold of Ace's hair. "A lil' sugar... I think Imma need a loooot."

“I gotcha, Papa~” Ace giggled, drawing out Peter’s cock from his shorts, stroking him gently to full hardness. Above him, Peter shifted in his seat, wanting to lean in and murmur sweet nothings for his ears only. His baby was killing him by setting an achingly slow pace; when Peter had told him no tricks, he’d meant exactly this.

Ace placed soft kisses along his long length, taking his sweet time.

“Christ, spacey,” Peter murmured. Ace grinned, leaning down and licking a stripe across his balls.

“Papa… Your cock is so perfect~ So laaaaarge~” Ace grinned, looking up at the drummer. “So perfect for me~!”

“Yeah?” Peter hummed, softly.

“Yeeeeah,” Ace nodded. He sucked a ball in his mouth, and Peter bit back a whimper in his hand, head dropping back on the couch. Ace licked and sucked on Peter’s balls, making his partner come undone.

“Mmhm… My lil’ celestial~ So good... So good for your Papa,” Peter purred, tugging at the top of Ace’s head.

Ace pulled up, mouth hovering over Peter’s cockhead, beads of pre-come shining in the moonlight. Ace stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked the pre-come up, before he opened his mouth and sucked down Peter’s legendary cock, hand playing with Peter’s balls as he did.

“Jesus… oh, Jesus Christ,” Peter panted. Ace’s head bobbed up and down, throat working around Peter’s cock, as Ace blew and tasted him. “Ooof, my precious Jendellian… fuck….! God, I’ve missed your mouth all day.” Peter moaned against his hand, keeping the sound muffled some.

Ace smiled softly, and Peter’s hips jerked, cock sliding in his mouth.

Peter’s free hand was latched onto the edge of the couch as pure bliss ran through his senses and body, overtaking him completely.

“Ooooh, space baby, I’m gonna come~ Gonna come right down your throat~”

It only took another minute or two for Peter to cum. He could never last that long when Ace was working him over like this, but his precious Celestial never minded it. He loved driving his Papa up and over the edge of release time and time again.

Ace pulled up, licking his lips before he pulled Peter’s hand away, kissing him, and tucking his Papa back in his pants.

“Been wanting to do this _allllll_ fuckin’ day, Papa~” Ace sighed gently, leaning up to kiss him gently once again.

“Oohh, Acey… Trust me, it was worth the wait.” Peter sighed, eyes shutting. Ace chuckled, kissing him one more time before he moved back to his place next to him on the couch, closing his eyes, and falling asleep next to him.


	34. Gene/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lillianastras. Plot developed in the smut. Lol.
> 
> Chapter warnings - masturbation, pining, one-sided love

_Bisexual._

Paul was still trying to come to terms with that word. It had taken him nearly a whole year to accept it, but as soon as he’d read it and its definition, he’d known it suited him exactly. It had just taken some time… He hadn’t always been that way.

But then… 

Then he saw Gene Klein for the first time at that party.

“Paul, did you eat something last night when you got off your shift?”

“Yes, _mother,_ ” Paul groaned and rolled his eyes from the spare cot he’d slept in. He was sketching in the margins of an old newspaper, after having filled up his notebook and sketchbooks. They had been pinching every possible penny to be able to afford new amps and pedals for the band they were trying to put together. Things like Paul’s drawings and painting and Gene’s precious snackcakes and comics had been forgotten in favor of the survival of their careers. And apparently, Gene had taken on the role of mother hen.

“C’mon, Paul,” Gene walked past him, leaning over to peer over Paul’s side. “It’s important you get something- anything on your stomach. Why don’t I ask my ma if she can cook you up something?”

“Mmhmm,” Paul mumbled. “I’ll get something later…”

“Or now,” Gene smiled down at him, then brushed Paul’s floppy black curls off his forehead. Quickly, he brushed his lips over Paul’s head. Paul bit his lip and restrained himself from leaning up into it. God, he was melting over a simple, friendly kiss. He was basically one step away from admitting his hopeless love for his best friend.

“I’ll mention it to her.” Gene laughed, ruffling Paul’s head.

"She won't feed me," Paul grimaced, slightly, "I'm 'The Bum', remember?"

"Awww, Paul... think of it as a term of endearment...." Gene trailed off quietly as he saw the disgusted look on his friend's face. “Okay. Maybe not. But hey, I gotta get to work now. Be sure to eat somethin’ please. And drink some water pleas-”

“Go to work, Gene.” With a laugh, he pushed Gene’s hip away and turned back to his drawing.

“Alright, alright,” he smiled, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. “Practice tonight at seven, okay?”

“I’ll see you there,”

As soon as the door to Gene’s room shut, Paul set down his pencil and paper, sighing. 

The curtains were drawn, keeping the sunlight out. With Gene gone, his room felt so empty… despite the piles of empty takeout boxes and random bits of trash. But with Gene gone, he finally could relax. And while the bedroom was empty, he could take advantage of the moment….

The thought had barely even formed in his head before he was already stripping. He pulled his sweatpants off and pulled the blanket up a little, so it’d be easier to throw over himself in a hurry if need be. After licking his palm a few times to slick up, he wrapped a hand around his length to stroke it to hardness.

He focused on the thought of Gene, of course. After months of being in love with him, no other fantasy could get him going quite as much as the image of his best friend. Maybe going down on him, with those pretty pink lips parting to wrap around the head of his cock. That long ass tongue flicking out over him over and over and over again… He imagined that Gene would love it, moan at the taste. The more Paul imagined it, the thicker his cock became in his hand.

God… He could just see it now… Gene pulling off of his cock with a smile, reaching for a jar of Vaseline that he kept under the mattress- damn, he should probably use some of that. Paul pulled some out and slathered it on his now fully hard cock. The Gene in his imagination dipped two fingers in, still kissing at the underside of his cock. Paul groaned out loud as he saw Gene reach behind himself and started- no, he had a better idea in mind. Gene would pull Paul’s legs apart and spread the Vaseline around his hole. With his free left hand, Paul scooped up some more of the makeshift lubricant and did the same.

Fuck him.... Fuuu _uuuck,_ Paul fantasized about Gene too much. God, he was even fingering himself to the thought of Gene working him open. Slipping the first finger inside of himself was no struggle at all, given how often and recently he’d worked himself open. Taking in a breath, Paul allowed himself a few moments to adjust before giving an experimental wriggle. He bit his lip to hide his moan, noticing how tight he was. Would Gene be impressed with it? Would he get one finger inside of him and be desperate to have his cock there as well?

Settling back into the fantasy, he hitched one of his legs up by his ear and slowly fucked himself with his finger. Slipping back into his fantasy, Paul moaned when he saw the Gene in his mind licking stripes up and down his cock while he fingered him open. With his free hand, he simulated that feeling by dragging a wet fingertip along the head.

Gene’s finger inside of him crooked upwards, prodding his prostate and making him cry out.

“ _Gene…!_ ”

Paul felt his body sag and his forehead hit the pillow as he came with a long groan, muffling himself the best he could. He laid there panting, watching without conscious thought as his cum stained the sheets. He’d have to remember to secretly slip those into the wash later on without anyone noticing…

With a soft cry, Paul fell back and melted against the bed. Raw thoughts… Feelings… Emotions ran through his mind. Maybe… Maybe the next time he got drunk he’d have the courage to tell his best friend just how he felt. Yeah, next time. He would. Then at least if Gene said no he’d have an excuse to be even more drunk. God… Gene would probably say no. Shoot him down flat…. He… He wasn’t anything just yet… He was just…. _Paul._

He moaned, burying his face in his hands now. His mind would go on racing with those thoughts, but thankfully, his body was relaxed now; his mind slightly less so, but it was soothed. He’d be a damn fool to think that Gene would ever see him that way, but it was hard to feel negative about it right now.

One day, he thought, he’d have to tell him about his crush. Even though Gene would never return it, he’d have to tell him eventually, or he’d go completely mad.

One day.

One day he’d tell him.

One day he’d put himself on the line and let him know.

Paul bit his lip.

_Liar._


	35. Ace/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace/Tommy
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Flirting

Tommy was waiting for the elevator when Ace sidled up beside him.

“Mornin', Tim-Tom,” the older guitarist purred. “Coffee for me?”

“No, Ace,” Tommy laughed, his hand moving away as if Ace would try to claim it. “This is my mocha. We can get the roadies to go out and get you your own.”

“But yours is right here.”

“Ace... Get your own.”

Tommy smiled and looked ahead, but in his peripheral vision he could still see that Ace was turned towards him, watching him intently. It was making him sweat a bit under his collar. And suddenly, Tommy realized just how long of a ride it was to the bottom floor of their hotel.

In the polished reflection of the elevator doors, he snuck a curious glance at the man beside him. He looked like he'd combed his hair and fluffed it out a bit this morning. Sort of strange considering he wasn't even in the shoot today, but he looked pristine.

“I love your tie, boo.”

Tommy glanced down at himself instinctively, saw the dark red tie against his grey suit. He wasn't sure why they laid this out for him, since he'd thought it'd be a blue tie and black suit, but he put it on anyway. Ace pursed his lips in an appreciative fashion.

“It works so well on you, like you stepped straight outta one of those ol' gangster movies. Can't wait to see what you look like when you put my design on with it.”

Tommy felt the blood rise in his cheeks. Such praise from the Space Ace himself always left him at a sweet loss for words.

There was a muted chime and the elevator doors glided apart. Before Tommy could make one step towards the doors, Ace went ahead to block his path, one long arm planted across the open doorway, his face suddenly mere inches from Tommy’s. He was close enough that Tommy could smell his cologne. Oohhh.... Strong vanilla and a lavender note, creating a scent that made him so weak at the knees.

“Gonna wear my makeup today, baby?” Ace crooned in a voice that dripped with lust and desire. “Gonna look real pretty for me?”

Tommy wanted to moan. He wanted to move forward and really give him an answer, but he felt frozen to the spot. The soft swirling brown of Ace's eyes always captured him and pulled him into their black holed centers. He about jumped when Ace grazed the back of his hand against his face, but it was just a whisper of a touch and then it was gone.

"Come see me after the shoot, Tommy-Bear,"

“O- Of course,” Tommy was truly amazed at how level he managed to keep his voice. “I wouldn't pass it up for the world."

Ace nodded, grinned, then put his sunglasses on before rocking back on his heels and dropping his hand from the door’s edge and into a gesture indicating that Tommy should precede him out of the elevator.

“Then by all means, don’t let me keep you, sugar.”

He crowded the doorway and purposely made Tommy brush against him in order to pass. Tommy let a slight moan of want escape his lips when they touched, when Ace went and rocked his hips ever so slightly towards him, the movement subtle but unmistakable. He couldn’t dare to look him in the eye. He’d fall apart and have to kiss him in the lobby for everyone to see.

Tommy was halfway into the lobby before he trusted himself to look back. Of course, Ace didn’t bother to linger near the elevator, and he was walking towards Paul and Gene at the back of the room. There was a certain seductive step in his walk, in the shameless self-confidence of his unhurried pace.

When he reached his old bandmates, he turned and caught Tommy staring. Grinning like the devil, he slicked a hand over his dark hair and winked, one last flirtatious show before he turned and began chatting, and Tommy turned and ran face first into a marble column.

What followed was the unmistakable shrill cackle of a Jendell being echoing loudly throughout the entire lobby.


	36. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie/Eric C.
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Anal sex, nipple-play, aftercare, kissing, teasing, light bondage

Vinnie rarely slept on the tour bus on their overnight drives. Almost all the time, he ended up in Eric's bunk, always feeling more comfortable there than anywhere else. This night was not any different.

His hands were tied with a silk scarf that a groupie had offered up, not too tight to restrict the blood-flow but still very snug and restricting every movement of his when he had an urge to touch Eric. He gave himself over to him, mind, body and soul; he was at total mercy of him.

Still, Vinnie couldn't help but purse his lips and pout, and Eric nodded. Instantly, he was kissing along his partner's neck and shoulders, sucking all the dark marks he wanted into his skin. Vinnie purred, loving how Eric had a thing for marking his body. Eric would look so proud and happy when he caught sight of them during rehearsals or when Paul or Gene eyed them up and pointed them out on stage.

Eric trailed down to suck and nibble at one of Vin's nipples. It pebbled under his ministrations, and when the bud fully hardened, Eric fastened a nipple clamp. Vinnie hissed and bucked in response. They were tight enough on him to cause a small amount of pain but not too painful either. The tightness was perfectly balanced. He repeated the same motion with the other one, and their pleasurable mix of pain and pleasure caused Vin to produce such beautiful noises for him.

Eric hummed in appreciation, then moved further down on his partner, placing sweet, soft kisses here and there. He ignored his baby's hard cock altogether and started kissing and licking his inner thighs. Vinnie wriggled and whimpered, moaning, "Please... E- Eric~"

"Please what, my lil' Vixen?"

"Eric, Eric~ Pleeeease, touch me~!" Vinnie whined in return.

"Ohh, but sweetie-pie, I am touching you. I mean, aren't I?"

Vinnie bit his lip and made a complaining noise at that, then just resorted to begging. "Please touch my cock, Eric~ _Please..._ " 

Swiftly, Eric moved up his body and kissed him on lips, effectively making him quiet. "Shhhh... Vixie, just wait a little bit longer~" Vinnie whined, but he ended up nodding since he didn't want to complain more. Eric nuzzled him and moved down on him again, kissing and licking.

Soon though, Eric momentarily got off of Vin and prepared himself as quietly and quickly as he could. Vinnie instantly complained at the loss of touch, but a few hushes and shushes got him to wait for more. Eric then spread Vin's thighs and started opening him up. 

“God, you sound so fucking desperate, my lil' Vixen,” Eric crooned before leaning up and pressing a quick bite down on Vin’s shoulder. If he had Eric's permission, Vin knew he would've come all over their shared bunk by now, but he willed his orgasm back, wanting to please his Foxy. It was getting hard, though, with Eric stretching his hole wider and wider on every thrust of his thick fingers. “You want my cock, sweetheart? You want it _real_ bad, don’t you?”

Vinnie nodded, letting out soft, desperate pleas. Tears prickle against his eyes with how much he needed Eric inside him.

Eric continued to thrust until finally, his stilled his fingers just as Vinnie crept up on the edge of overloading. The guitarist let out a pathetic cry, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, his cock twitching violently since his orgasm was just out of reach. Fuck. _Fuck!_

“You’re doing so well, Vixie~” Eric whispered before pulling his fingers out and moving to straddle his partner's hips. He took his cock in his hand and sunk down at once. Vinnie had to bite back a loud scream. It was overwhelming. It was too much. Eric always filled him up and stretched him so perfectly. He wouldn't last very long now. Vinnie let out a shaky breath and whimpered.

"Shhhh, baby. I know it's hard. But don't you dare come now!" Vin whimpered but nodded at his words. 

"I- I'll try...!"

"Oooh, so fucking _tight,_ Vixie~ So good for me~" Eric purred, gripping his partner's thighs as he thrusted in deep. His cock ached inside him, the warmth driving him crazy.

"Harder, Foxy, plea _se, please, please...!_ " Vinnie begged him, biting down on his lower lip so hard that he drew blood. Eric slipped his hands under Vin's knees and pulled his legs up higher, snapping his hips and burying himself into him roughly.

"Mhm, I love you, Vin~" Eric gripped Vinnie's cock, pumping him quickly. He thrusted fast and deep with Vinnie's deep throaty moans only encouraging him to go even deeper into his partner. Vinnie cried out loudly, tears pricking his eyes as Eric hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

" _More!_ " he screamed, gasping loudly as Eric hit it over and over and over... Eric crashed his lips onto Vin's, playing with his balls as he jacked him off faster. He pulled away from the kiss moments later, and he spoke, "Cum for me~" Then he immediately removed the nipple clamps, causing blood to flow back into them. That was the last straw. It was too much! Vinnie threw his head back, arched into Eric, and howled when he came. Eric was coming shortly after him, pounding into him and panting hard. When Vinnie came back to his senses Vinnie was lying exhausted below him, still panting. After a few moments Eric pulled out of him and removed his silky restraints. Vinnie melted at that familiar smile directed at him. "Hey baby~"

Eric was looking at him with a sated, happy look on his face. "Happy?"

"Sooo fuckin' happy,"

"Gotta get up real quick-"

"But cuddles!"

"But aftercare," Eric giggled, then leaned down to get in his bag. He got some wipes and cleaned them both. When he finally settled back into the bunk, Vinnie immediately snuggled him. Vinnie was kind of a cuddle-slut, and Eric loved it.

"How are you now, Vixen?"

"Never felt better, Foxy~ It was lovely," Vinnie sighed, pleasantly. "It's always lovely~"

"Well, it's always because you do so good for me, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Love you," Vinnie smiled against crook of his neck.

"Love you, too." Eric murmured, watching as the guitarist slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	37. Vinnie/Eric C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie/Eric C
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Genderbent, f/f, oral sex, face-sitting.

So Erica was just a little bit drunk, but, well, Vivi was a little drunk, too. It was a party, so they were expected to get a bit loose and wild- well, everyone was expected except Genie. She stood sober in the corner watching Pauline flirt back and forth with anyone who'd glance her way.

Still, what was a few drinks when they'd both had the same amount, and they both wanted each other the same amount.

“Mmhmmm,” Erica moaned into her mouth as they made out lazily against the wall in the bathroom of the club. “You’re such a good kisser~”

“Practice makes perfect,” Vivian replied smoothly, easing a hand up under Erica’s shirt to cup her luscious breast as it bounced free from its bra.

Erica squeaked out a happy noise, then looped her arms around Vivi’s neck. “Should we be doing this in the fuckin' bathroom, hun?”

“Prooooobably not,” Vivi murmured, but she made attempt to let Erica slip away from the wall. Instead, she kissed Erica again, slowly, lazily. She traced the warm contours of her soft body, happy to let Erica lick eagerly into her mouth. She loved having a bit of dominance now, because she knew that by the end of the night, she'd be folding for her girlfriend in more ways then one.

Erica always got her way with Vivian.

Erica changed course to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down Vivi’s neck, and Vivi took the opportunity to slip her thigh between Erica’s legs, giving her something to grind against. Vivian tilted her head back a little more and let her girlfriend suck a bruise against her neck, worrying the skin there with her lips and teeth. Normally Vivi would be annoyed at having to cover it up the next morning, but she wasn't thinking much about any sort of consequences right now. She just let herself slip into the moment, pressed up against Erica’s warm body.

"Viv... Ohh, Viv, you should totally go down on me~” Erica murmured, breath ghosting against Vivi’s ear. She smirked when she saw Vivian shiver in anticipation.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Vivian nodded, her heavy voice a little breathy. “Yeah, absolutely, sugarplum~”

Vivian smirked as she slid down Erica’s soft body to kneel on the floor. Thank god she remembered to wear her jeans, or else she wouldn't dare go down on bathroom floors. She put her hands on Erica’s voluptuous thighs and easily coaxed them apart. She moved aside Erica’s dark orange skirt to reveal panties in a matching shade of orange, lacy and delicate and barely-there.

“Did you plan this or were you just hoping to get lucky tonight, hun?” Vivi asked her, quirking an eyebrow at Erica as she slipped a finger under the waistband of the thong before letting it snap back against her soft skin.

“I... I ahh...” the drummer searched for an answer, her cheeks flushing red. “I- I needed to do the laundry?”

“Well, then maybe you should have just gone _commando_ for me,” Vivi giggled sweetly, and before Erica could respond, she leaned in and mouthed at her through the flimsy lace.

"Mmhmhm, maybe I should've,” Erica cooed, her hands going to tangle in Vivian’s wild hair as she continued to lick her through the lace. Her curvy thighs squeezed against Vivi’s head some, and Vivi purred and ran a hand down her right thigh. Erica let out a soft moan and began to melt under the touch, letting her legs fall open again to give her partner easier access.

Vivian sucked at the damp fabric of Erica’s panties, wondering idly if Erica would let her go on and get her off with just this, teasing her through the fabric. But then a shrill laugh from outside the bathroom reminded her that she didn't honestly have the time to tease Erica too much. So, she slipped her lithe fingers under the string of Erica’s thong again and this time pulled them down her creamy thighs until they fell to the floor around her feet. Erica nodded and wriggled a little to spread her legs wider for her girlfriend, fingers still tangled her hair to guide her to exactly where she wanted her tonight.

“Yeah, baby~ Oooh, _t- that’s it,_ ” Erica moaned as Vivi started in to lick her again, dragging her lips over her cunt. “So good, just like that~ Oooh, such a lovely thing you are! So _talented~_ ”

Vivian purred and let her nose drag against Erica’s clit, letting her grind down against in, earning her a surprised but pleased noise.

“Fingers?” she asked her, pulling away from Erica for a moment.

" _Absolutely,_ " she nodded, her fluffy curls bouncing against her shoulder as she gave her approval. Vivian nodded and slid a finger inside her. Christ, she was so wet and open that she slid right in. Erica rolled her hips a little, fucking herself down on Vivi’s fingers. Vivi twisted her fingers a little and curled them for her, trying to help her sweetheart find that special sweet spot of hers.

“Ooo _hh-- Aaaahh, haaha!_ ” Erica gasped, her legs going suddenly weak as Vivi found the right spot, and Erica was extremely glad that she had a firm grip on Vivi in order to help stabilize her. Even so, as Vivian continued to rub her skilled fingers into her wet heat, she could feel her own thighs trembling, like she’s having trouble keeping herself upright even with all her strength.

Honestly, Vivian would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious on if she could make Erica completely collapse. But she wouldn't risk it if she ended up falling down on her. She'd just have to brace herself to catch her if she had to.

Vivi continued fucking her fingers in and out of Erica, finally nudging in a third one when she finally felt that she was opened up enough for her. When they were all snug up inside of her, Viv brought her mouth back up to Erica’s clit, sucking on it sharply. Erica’s knees gave again and one of her hands flew from Vivi’s hair to grasp at the sink to her right, trying to keep herself upright. She let her power slip and tip back into Vivi's corner, then.

“AAa _aaah,_ haa _ah, Viv-- Christ...!_ ” she cried out, her cheeks tomato red with arousal. “ _Oh my god...._ I – I don’t know if I can do this standing up for much–”

“Just a lil' bit more~ A lil' more for me, precious Foxy~!” Vivian crooned out to her, curling her fingers inside Erica and knocking another gasp out of her. “C'mon, sugar~”

“A- Alright,” Erica sighed, her voice a little strangled and her legs still trembling like a baby deer's. “For you, Viv, I- I'll--”

She moaned and cut herself off as Vivian fucked her fingers into her again and drug her nose against her clit, following it with her tongue, licking over it. That was all it took to tip Erica over the edge, a little bit of wetness running down Vivian’s smooth fingers.

“Awww~! There we go, baby. See, that wasn’t that hard, was it?” Vivian cooed, drawing her fingers back out of her and licking them clean, the alcohol in her system dulling the taste of salt and musk.

“Y- Yeah... Oohh... But, Viv... Oh, you might have to carry me... Carry me to the car if you wanna continue this, baby." Erica giggled through her pants. She struggled not to slide down to the floor, but Vivi's hands moved up and held her hips to the wall.

"There's a backroom," Vivi told her, moving back up after sliding Erica's panties back up her legs a bit. Erica nodded, letting her girlfriend gently pull her along and out of the bathroom. Through the thick crowd of people they went, and thankfully it wasn't long before Vivi was yanking her back behind a beaded curtain and into the back rooms of the club. They took the closest room, and it was empty, luckily.

“I want your mouth~” Vivi cooed as she and Eric collapsed back onto the bed. Erica nodded, feeling her crawl up alongside her body. “I wanna sit on your face, Erica.” she said, pulling her shirt off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra– she hardly did when they went out like this- and her small breasts bounced just a little, full and round for their size.

“Well, get over here, then,” Erica murmured, reaching over to grip the backs of Vivi’s curvy thighs and pulled her forward. Vivian giggled and grinned, canines biting on her lower lip as she crept towards her.

Viv took a moment to shuck her jeans and yellow panties before positioning herself over Erica. She didn’t hesitate to lower herself onto her face. Erica gripped Vivian’s thighs once more and helped position her, but as soon as Erica got her properly situated, Vivi started grinding down onto her face, all systems go. Vivian Vincent, always and forever all systems go. Eric couldn't help but smile. Sounded like an album title right there... Ahh, but she couldn't focus on that for too long. Right now, her baby needed her, rough and quick.

Eric drug her mouth over her, but Vivian took what she wanted, grinding her clit against Erica's nose and teasing her cunt with it until Erica’s entire face was wet and messy. Of course, Erica wasn't quite content to lie back and just take it, instead moving her hands up to help spread Vivian and hold her a little wider, exposing her a little more so that she could delve deeper.

While no one had Genie's legendary tongue, Erica still knew she had a good bit of skill to use on her lady, and she fucked it into Vivi while holding her wide open. Vivian let out a sound akin to a sharp growl and her movements became a little more erratic, a little more quick as Erica ate her out.

Vivian was so lovely for her. She made all sorts of noises, little growls and moans, sometimes Erica heard the squeaky creak of a wooden headboard when Vivi leaned over and gripped it a bit too tight. Erica loved it.

The drummer angled her head a little more to let her girlfriend rub her clit against her nose. It didn’t take very long after that– a few more shaky thrusts, then Vivian was coming with a low growl, her muscles quivering and her eyes almost seemed to shine out their emerald green.

“Mmhmhmmm.... Erica... Baby, I love you...” Vivian muttered happily once she climbed off of Erica and caught her breath. "Love you soooooo much..."

"Love you, too, Viv." Erica sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.


	38. Peter/Eric S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Eric S.
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Fluff, kittens.

“Peter? Where are you, big kitten?” Peter heard Eric call through the hallway of his house. He may have been away on tour- and Peter had wanted to see him so bad- but it was the middle of the night, and he was dead-to-the-world-asleep in bed.

“Mmhm, in here...” the older drummer called back, drowsily.

It wasn’t long until he heard the door to his bedroom open up. He was curled up in his blankets, lying on his side, facing away from the door. He knew Eric was there, but he couldn’t see him, and he'd probably have to grab his glasses, anyway.

“Aww, are you tired, Tiger?”

“It’s the middle of the fuckin' night, kitten.” Peter groaned.

Eric chuckled. Two loud thumps on the floor followed by the sound of rustling fabric let him know he was getting undressed to climb into bed with him. When the mattress dipped beside him, Peter smiled, thinking that he could finally get back to sleep, and now he had his baby to help with that. He was wrong. "Papa~ C'mon, Papa, sit up for me~”

Peter groaned, “Eric...”

“C’mon, please~ Pretty please~”

Peter huffed, but he somehow managed to untangle himself from his blanket nest. Sleepily, he rubbed at his eyes, “Alright... What is it?”

“Heheh, you tell me~”

“What are you...?” Peter turned to frown at him, but as he did he saw a precious kitten that he held in his lap. Instantly, Peter's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open, “A BABY~!” he gushed.

“See, I found it wandering around a gas station that we stopped at when we were on our way home. This little guy was just out wandering about in the open. I didn't want the lil' baby to get run over, so I scooped him up in my arms and snuck him onto the bus in my jacket. Heheh, I also knew you might like 'em, too.”

Peter cooed and carefully picked up the tiny kitten, cuddling it close. The lil' kitten let out a slightly startled _‘mmrrr’_ at being moved, but quickly curling in against his new Papa's chest, purring loudly.

“Aww~ You're just a lil' kitten~ Such a lil' cutie, a lil' ball of floof who will get all the treaties and tunas~”

“Awwww, you love 'em?” Eric smiled widely as he gently stroked between its fuzzy ears.

Peter nodded, “Yeah~ They're sooooo cute~”

Eric laughed and wrapped an arm around his partner, pulling him close to his side and kissing his cheek, gently. “We have a new kitten,” he muttered, softly and happily. Peter felt a light blush rise to his cheeks. Eric's joyous tone just gave him all the butterflies in his stomach.

Peter smiled at him, “They're so precious... You're precious, too, Kitten.” he purred and kissed him sweetly. 

Eric nuzzled him, "You're welcome, Tiger."


	39. Gene/Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene/Female Reader
> 
> Chapter Warnings - Oral Sex, Cunnilingus

“You look so eager,” he flashed you a devilish smile, his fingers stroking the damp crotch of your panties.

You drew in a sharp breath, thighs twitching around him as he left a wet kiss at the crease of your groin. He sucked a mark into your skin and his eyes flicked back up to yours. His tongue traced along the edges of your panties, and you shuddered.

“Please,” you whispered.

“Please…?”

“I want you to eat me out until I’m begging you for mercy, please,” you huffed, breaths already coming in shallow pants. Gene hummed and pressed a lingering kiss against your slit through the fabric.

“Good girl~”

You propped yourself up on your elbows, trembling bodily as you watched him. He curled his fingers into the hem of your panties.

“Can I move these?” He whispered. You made a sound of assent as you nodded, and Gene eased the fabric down, letting you lift your hips to help its passage.

“You’re so cute,” he mumbled, hands sliding up your belly to squeeze at your breasts. He tweaked the pert buds of your nipples, and you arched against his touch. He didn’t linger too long, quickly leaving a trail of warm, open-mouthed kisses back down your belly.

His fingers drifted over the shape of your moans as he chuckled. “Very pretty,” he murmured, pushing your thighs a little wider, teasing soft kisses along your outer labia and the crease of your groin.

“You still doing okay?” He added, gaze flicking up to yours as he hovered.

You nodded with a soft hum of agreement, fingers curling into the sheets. “Please keep going…” Your voice trembled, and he smiled as he closed the distance between you.

“G- Gene...!!” You gasped. God... Oh God, you hadn’t been expecting this tonight, but one thing just sort of led to another and- and--

His tongue flicked your clit.

“Gene, Gene~”

“Feelin' good?” he asked cockily, “You like that, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes~” You groaned, fingers finding his curls and tangling themselves in them.

“Hell yeah,”

You were about to plead and ask him to keep going, but your words fell flat in your mouth as his tongue licked a firm stripe up to your clit. You moaned, head falling back. He snaked his arms under your thighs, holding them apart as he set to work.

You grabbed onto the pillow with both hands, gripping it tight as your hips jerked forward into his face. You let out a high pitched whine as he began to suck your clit. You bit your lip. Fuck. He was so good. Not that you would dare inflate his massive ego by telling him so.

Your back arched as he nipped at your clit.

“Gene~” You whined. You propped yourself up on your elbows, desperate to see him between your legs. His eye darted up as he heard his name, but he didn’t stop for a second, he just watched you watching him as he continued to bring you closer to coming.

He switched from quick movements, to slowly, firmly licking you. He started from behind your opening and stopped just before your clit, again and again and again.

You were shuddering, your arms and legs starting to shake. “Please~” you breathed, you wanted to come, you just wanted to come. “P- Please, Gene~!”

He paused just long enough to ask, “Please what?”

You faltered, the words reluctant to leave your mouth. Fuck, you wanted to come, you both knew that. But to actually say it out loud to him? It was ridiculous, but you were almost embarrassed as you eventually begged, “Please make me come~! Please, please, please!”

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed his tongue inside you, setting it to work as he pressed his hand over your lower belly and found your clit with his thumb.

You squealed, shortly, overwhelmed by the sudden heavy stimulation. You fell back onto your back. You breathed in gasps, your fingers digging in hard to the sheets. Your hips thrust up, desperately, wanting more.

Gene was relentless. You were so close. You broke your grip of the sheets with one hand to bury your fingers in his hair.

“So close,” you whispered, “So, so close, baby~”

He switched; his mouth back on your clit and now a finger inside you. He worked your clit hard, his tongue so firm. Quickly he added another finger and almost immediately found your spot. He hit it over and and over and over. You cried out, finally there. You legs shook, your back arched. Gene worked you through your orgasm until you could cum no more.

He moved up to kiss you softly as you murmured sweet nothing while you were cum stupid. His fingers were still inside you, your walls still occasionally spasming around them as you came down from your high. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean.

He laid down beside you, sliding his arm under you and pulling you to his side. You stayed there a while, catching your breath.

“So,” he said, “Feelin' good, sweetheart?”

You snuggled up to his chest, sighing softly, "Yes... Oh yeah, baby."

He hummed as he leaned over to kiss you, slow and hungry as he fondled your breasts. “Fantastic~”

“You gonna be sweet now,” you sighed, nuzzling his forehead. “You gonna be Mr. Snuggle-Demon?”

Gene snorted, pinning you into a gentle kiss. "Hey, you love it when I am.”

You giggled softly, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“When am I ever wrong?” he murmured, pecking kisses along your cheeks and jaw.

“Oh god, don't make me get out the list,” you told him. "It's a mile long by now, I'm sure." You couldn’t help your laugh, leaning into his chest as you wrapped your arms around him.

He sat back, pulling you up into his lap. He watched you with those dark, soulful eyes for a long moment, and drew you into another kiss. It was tender, and you could feel the longing behind it as his calloused fingers drifted along your spine. When you paused for air, fingers drifting along his throat and down his chest, Gene smiled.

“Go get cleaned up,” he said, nodding his head towards the bathroom. “I’ll change the sheets and be there in a minute.”

You nodded meekly, pressing a lingering kiss against his throat before you hopped off the bed. Now that the adrenaline was fading, you could feel it-- the pleasant soreness between your legs. You smiled happily.

You watched Gene from the doorway for a moment as he stripped the bed with professional efficiency, appreciating the motions of his thighs as he worked around the bed. He glanced at you, and you gave him a cheeky wink.

“Don’t keep me waiting~”


End file.
